Sucesos inesperados
by ThePomaflow
Summary: Equestria va a ser atacada por el regreso del Señor Oscuro y dos humanos intervendrán ante este problema pero que pasará después de haber resacatado a Equestria y sus habitantes, cosas raras ocurren en el trono real y Poma nuestro protagonista no se detendrá hasta saberlo
1. Cambios drasticos

**Cambios drásticos: Cap.1**

Imagino ahora las pocas cosas que olvidé antes de entrar (pensándolo bien) esas cosas no eran importantes con lo que me iba a pasar ¿A ver cómo explicarlo? Quiero que combines la vida real con una serie de televisión y la mitológica magia de la edad media, ósea entré yo y otra persona no quiero llegar a eso todavía (o tal vez no pensar en ello pero tengo que hacerlo) tengo que agregar que en si fue más que cambio drástico brusco de por si bueno empecemos con esto.

Era un día raro no me sentía de ánimos ya que ya tenía una vida muy monótona recuerdo que tenía que ir a comprar leche y harina para hacer unos postres para mi cena de eso es todo lo que recuerdo más que un destello y un muy frio suelo llegando al medio de un bosque en la noche.

Paralelamente hace mucho tiempo atrás un mago muy poderoso había encantado un espejo para entrar en el (¿o eso es lo que me dijo? No importa) para escapar de un espíritu poderoso como sea los dos entramos de manera muy distinta y con distinto propósito y por sobre todo con información distinta de lo que conocemos, pero cayendo al mismo lugar

Mago: funciona pero ¿el espejo? *mira a su alrededor y encuentra una figura de piedra o más bien la mía*(era increíble estaba hecho piedra pero veía y escuchaba) creo que me serás de utilidad pero para estar seguros solo estará solo un día serás de carne y piedra cuando la noche caiga

Pedazos de piedra se desprenden de mí y recobro todo movimiento aunque la voz me sale débilmente

Mago: ¿Qué raro? Pensé que eras piedra pero estabas encerrado en la piedra ¿Cómo te llamas?

Con un tono mu y débil respondí lo que pensé (pensaba en un plato de salsa de tomate en chile se llama pomarola)

Poma: Poma

Mago: Qué raro nombre bueno lo espero de alguien con tu vestimenta *me examina de pies a cabeza sin miedo casi de manera insolente*

Poma: ¿importa acaso? yo solo iba comprar leche y harina *limpio mi ropa de la piedra que quedaba*

Mago: así que eres campesino, bueno me servirás de sirviente

Poma: ¿Qué? *lo miro algo enojado* (¿campesino? Solo tenía la ropa de todos los días un chaleco y unos jeans ¿qué tiene de raro?) ¿A quién le dices campesino? *me acerco hacia él con algo de enojo y en su mano aparece un bastón con el cual me deja la punta en el mentón

Mago: más respeto señor usted no sabe que si me trata de hacer algo tendrá que volver a estar de piedra por mucho tiempo *levanta una ceja y mira al lado una especie de pollo con cola de dragón el cual es petrificado con tan solo señalar el bastón hacia el* bastante raro las coacktrice son diferentes a las que normalmente conozco

Me acerqué a esa estatua y me puse en frente de ella para examinarla detenidamente

Poma: un ¿basilisco?

Mago: los Basiliscos son serpientes no pollos

Poma: en mi tierra lo llamamos así bueno según la mitología

Mago: ¿mitología?*me mira con una cara de cómo si estuviera loco* (en ese instante comprendí la situación)

Poma: probablemente seamos del mismo mundo pero de tiempo no, te lo aseguro *me levanto y le doy la mano* Poma soy de un tiempo mucho más avanzado ¿Cómo te llamas?

First Fire: First Fire Mago joven de alto nivel

Poma: interesante, así que "primer fuego" ¿a qué se debe?

Fire: domino prodigio en las artes piro quinésicas

Poma: ¿puedes hacerme un favor? (recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijo)

Fire: ¿Qué? *mirándome con una cara de jactarse de su habilidad*

Poma: has que este hechizo de volverme piedra en la noche no sea valido solo necesito un refugio hasta que encuentres la forma de hacernos volver

Fire: ¿Volver? Lo siento pero no sé como llegaste así que no sé cómo ayudarte *a nuestro alrededor aparece un circulo de brillo tenue nos rodeaba y una fogata aparecía* tengo que investigar este lugar para que me entreguen un poco más de poder *de la fogata sale una bola de fuego azul sale y dentro se logra ver algo un reino me parece familiar mientras observa sentado* interesante

Poma: *murmullo* el Imperio de cristal

Fire: *me observa* ¿qué dijiste?

El es hostil pero que hago (ya sé que lo notaste, sé que es el Imperio de Cristal y si soy bronie, me causa curiosidad esa serie) es más me doy cuenta de la situación. Estoy en Equestria y conmigo entró un mago de gran poder, si me digieran algo así yo creería que se fumó diez plantas de marihuana de corridas pero hay algo en la imagen. Una mancha oscura se acerca al Imperio

Fire: ¿Ragnarok?*empieza camina a la orilla del circulo mientras que lo miro de manera extraña* ¿Pero si lo destruimos? ¿Esto no es bueno?

Poma: ¿no que Ragnarok es el día del juicio final en la historia nórdica?

Fire: no en realidad es un espíritu maligno *suspira* creo que la responsabilidad me persigue. Ragnarok es el espíritu corrompido por el poder el cual busca personas de alto poder y de corazón débil para gobernarlo y así destruir todo lo que represente lo bueno

Estuvimos conversando toda la noche y en su rostro algo triste, me explicó que para detenerlo finalmente es que lo encierren dentro de una gema y esconderla con alguien dispuesto a defenderla. Mientras más lo pienso, el señor oscuro fue destruido pero había algo que no me cavia en la mente es que esa presencia esquiva ataques mágicos y los elementos destruyeron ¿no será qué? Examino la situación, First Fire me dijo que escapaba de el porqué tuvo un sueño de ser manipulado por él, yo llegué cuando cruzo el espejo y finalmente el señor oscuro vuelve para destruir el imperio de Cristal, pero ¿Por qué Fire quiere terminar esto?

Fire: ¿tienes entrenamiento mágico?

Poma: ¿Qué?

Fire: que si sabes manejar magia

No sé cómo se lo habrá imaginado, la magia es algo que no existe para los humanos

Poma: no

Fire: ok haremos lo siguiente *saca una gema de gran tamaño y un pentagrama se dibuja en el suelo y extiende su mano con la gema* quiero que me digas algo muy importante ¿estás dispuesto a ayudar a este mundo y protegerlo de cualquier peligro que haiga?

Mientras veo la gema en su mano pienso que las criaturas que viven en este mundo son inocentes por lo que vino del nuestro y ya tuvieron suficiente dolor con lo que le paso a los ponis de cristal y sus mil años de encierro en el hielo, por primera vez siento compasión por los demás

Poma: estoy listo

Firé: bien *el pentagrama comienza a brillar junto con la gema* esta gema simbolizará tu magia la cual estará vinculada y cerca de ti siempre *saca un libro pequeño y me entrega la gema* y el Libro de las Sombras y la luz iluminará tu camino por las cuevas de la ignorancia hasta la luz de la sabiduría y la línea de lo justo *me entrega el libro y la luz disminuye su brillo* ya estás listo para acompañarme, ya no correré esto se acaba para mí y Ragnarok

Poma: ¿Qué hiciste?

Fire: estudié tu mente mientras conversabas conmigo, no eres malo y tienes un alma virtuosa en la magia. Poma ahora tu eres mi sucesor ya que tu eres el que este mundo necesita *se acerca y me toma el hombro* comprobemos tu magia *apunta un pedazo de madera* tómalo y únelo a la gema

Poma: bien *tomo el pedazo de madera y al acercarlo empieza a adherirse a la gema y adquiriendo un tallado perfecto para un bastón mágico

Fire: bueno ahora según mis cálculos tenemos 1 semana para que llegue Ragnarok y ya sabemos que tienes magia ahora lee el libro y ve a la parte de hechizos de transformación

Poma: creo que ya se a que vas *abrí el libro y directamente apareció el hechizo y miré a Fire*

Fire: eso es lo bueno del libro, sus páginas están conectadas a ti y los hechizos son más rápidos de encontrar

Poma: sabes que tendremos que convertirnos en otra especie

Fire: lo sabía antes de entrar por eso vine acá ahora pronuncia las palabras mientras piensas en lo que te vas a convertir

Poma: _morfos externum_ *mi cuerpo está empezando a cambiar de forma comenzando por mis brazos y piernas que giraban sus articulaciones y mis dedos desaparecían mientras que en parte de atas comenzaba a salir una cola y mi cabeza se transformaba a la de un poni terminando en mi totalidad como un poni, mientras que Fire ya estaba transformado* ¿funcionó?

Fire: nada mal para un principiante *transformó una piedra en una mochila para el libro y mi bastón* este hechizo es permanente así que esta mochila siempre lo será así que quédatelo *me puse la mochila y el hizo desaparecer su bastón* ahora debemos ir allá así que esto gastara energía por lo cual estaré débil para cuando llegue y no podré pelear muy bien, tu lo distraerás y yo

Poma: espera hay otra forma de llegar allá sin que gastemos mucha energía

Fire: ¿Cuál?

Poma: cerca de acá hay un pueblo con una estación de trenes hasta el imperio y se tarda dos días en llegar así que estaremos listos para cuando lleguemos y podremos darles aviso a las autoridades y nos podrán ayudar

Fire: no soy muy partidario del trabajo con mucha gente pero está vez es necesario está bien

Finalmente los dos nos paramos y comenzamos a correr hacia Ponyville


	2. nos vamos en tren

**Nos vamos en tren**

Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos y noté a lo lejos un tren acercándose mientras nosotros llegábamos al puesto de boletos

Poma: 2 boletos al Imperio de cristal

Vendedor: 4 monedas por favor

Miré al lado mío y Fire sacaba un zafiro de su mochila

Fire: tome quédese el cambio

El vendedor nos miro atónito mientras sacaba dos boletos

Vendedor: disfrute su viaje señor y que tenga un buen día

Fire: gracias

Los dos nos sentamos en un banco esperando a que llegue el tren que estaba a 3 minutos de llegar pero note que atrás de nosotros llegaban 6 ponis y un dragón pequeño, en ese momento me di cuenta de que también las mane 6 se enteraron de la noticia o eso creía.

Twilight: que bien que la princesa Celestia nos haya invitado de nuevo a la celebración del imperio de cristal

Poma: *murmuro* Fire ellas son las portadoras

Fire: *murmura y se me acerca para escucharme* ¿Portadoras?

Poma: en el vagón te explico escúchalas atentamente

En eso los dos empezamos a escuchar todo lo que decían

Rarity: me encantaría volver a hace manualidades pero esta vez no se me acabaran los materiales

Rainbow: y yo volveré a la justas, seré la sensación con Fluthershy

Fluthershy: em *da un paso atrás* no se Rainbow *da otro paso atrás* las justas no son lo

Se cae justo encima de mí tirándome del banco

Fluthershy: *se levanta rápido* perdón cuanto lo siento

Poma: *me levanto y me sacudo el polvo*no te preocupes solo fue un accidente

Llega el tren y todos nos subimos y fuimos hasta nuestro cuarto y Firé se acostó en la cama para descansar mientras veía la ventana

Poma: esta es una buena oportunidad para estudiar un poco más el libro *lo abro y encuentro hechizos de transformación* interesante existen tres fases del hechizo morfos

Fire: y encontraste cual es el más complicado

Poma: morfos e un hechizo complejo en sí pero el más complicado es el morfos internum el hermano del medio de los hechizos de transformación *cambio de pagina* y consiste en transformar el interior de un objeto para guardar cosas o crear vacios para sellar espíritus, su efectividad en el sello de espíritus no es muy certero pero da ventajas tácticas durante batallas y debe usarse en extremo cuidado

Fire: a pesar de que pensé usar ese hechizo con Ragnarok no tuve bueno… resultados, quiero que estudies hechizos de contención en la zona de magia blanca, necesito que distraigas

El tren comienza a partir y escucho voces familiares en el cuarto contiguo, abrí rápidamente el libro y pronuncié el hechizo

Poma: _Espejo Espectrum_ *la pared del cuarto se hace invisible* ahora podremos saber que pasa

Fire: buena elección ese hechizo me ha salvado en ocasiones de emboscadas ya que no pueden verte al otro lado del objeto que hechizaste

Poma: se quienes están al otro lado

En eso veo a Twilight y Spike conversando algo

Spike: Twilight probablemente solo te invitaron a esta fiesta nuevamente

Twilight: los dos sabemos que la última vez que fue entré a un espejo a otro mundo

Fire: ¿existía otro espejo? ¿Pero?

Poma: ¿Qué ocurre?

Fire: solo sigamos escuchando

Spike: pero eso fue porque te robaron el elemento de la magia esta vez estoy seguro que es porque esta es la celebración de renovación del corazón de Cristal

Twilight: no se Spike pero siento que nos persigue algo como si estuviera al lado de nosotros

Miro hacia la pared de nosotros y rápidamente señalé con mi mano y el hechizo se deshizo

Fire: habló de un espejo

Poma: espera Fire ese espejo no te guía hasta nuestro mundo

Fire:es muy sencillo cambiar el destino de un espejo Black Wizzard

Poma: ¿Black Wizzard? *abrí el libro* Black Wizzard es en sí un mago pero a la vez un estilo de magia asimilado al encantamiento poderoso hacia objetos pero con artes oscuras lo cual permite a veces entrar esencias maligna y espíritus y el estilo es más complicado de dominar sin que el poder corrompa al hechicero

Fire: hay muchos espejos Black Wizzard incluso acá y el que yo creé fue temporal para que no entre nada pero al parecer, Poma tu sabes mas de este lugar ¿en este mundo se practican artes oscuras?

Poma: es magia prohibida en este mundo pero creo que las princesas de este mundo crearon el espejo

Fire: el espejo debe ser inhabilitado de poder así que tendremos que infiltrarnos en el castillo siento que son muy jóvenes con el uso de magia

Poma: bien pero puedo saber si tienes información del Corazón de Cristal es una reliquia mágica

Frena rápidamente la conversación

Fire: ¿hay más de una reliquia mágica?

Poma: si *el mira hacia el espejo y su ojos observan con decepción mientras que yo lo miro con curiosidad* ¿Qué pasa?

Fire: toda reliquia mágica tiene voluntad propia y cada reliquia decide si ser buena o mala pero si existen mucho eso quiere decir que ciertas reliquias son encierros o cárceles de criaturas para absorber energía *cierra sus ojos* es mejor no hablar del tema quiero dormir un poco tu si quieres estudia tu libro mañana en la tarde llegaremos… espera quienes son las ¿"portadoras"?

Poma: *cierro el libro* son las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía que representan la amistad así como risa, honestidad, generosidad, gentileza, lealtad y armonía

Fire: entiendo representaciones del compañerismo y unión *bosteza* son muy nobles las criaturas que viven acá quiero que no tengas muchos problemas con ellos

Poma: señor sí señor, como usted diga señor, como usted desee señor *me lanza una mirada para que deje de bromear y empieza a dormir*

En ese momento abrí el libro para investigar el hechizo morfos y descubrí que el cuándo usemos magia nuestra forma será la de antes y además se deshace con facilidad así que solo un hechizo que nos lance y seremos como antes.

Ya pasó un buen rato y Fire me dio un zafiro para comprar comida y me dijo que tenía que regresar con dinero para que compre el desayuno mañana así que salí del cuarto para ir al vagón donde sirven la comida y cuando llego allá me encontré con Pinkie Pie y Rarity llevando dos pastelillos hacia el vagón de pasajeros, no le había tomado importancia pero Pinkie al parecer me reconoció

Pinkie: mira es el poni que se tropezó con Fluthershy, hola

Poma: hola buenos días

Rarity: perdona a nuestra amiga Fluthershy por hacerte caer es que estaba emocionada por ir al imperio de cristal ¿y usted va al imperio de cristal también?

Poma: no se preocupen por eso y si yo y un amigo vamos al imperio de cristal

Pinkie: genial nosotros vamos como invitadas de la princesa Celestia para la renovación del Corazón de Cristal ¿Tu también vas allá por la celebración?

Poma: no en realidad voy por un asunto importante en esa ciudad quizá las encuentre allá después de bajar del tren

Pinkie: ojalá porque así si nos volvemos a encontrar seremos amigos y mientras más amigos tenga soy más feliz y *su voz empezó a aumentar su velocidad por lo cual no entendí mucho y entonces Rarity la interrumpió*

Rarity: ojalá nos volvamos a ver señor…

Poma: Poma señorita

Pinkie: que nombre más divertido es como Pinkie

Poma: pensándolo bien tienes razón Poma es muy parecido a Pinkie, bueno tengo algo de hambre así que adiós fue un placer conocerlas

Rarity: el placer fue todo mío bueno adiós

Apenas se retiraron me fui a comprar ya que tenía mucha hambre y pedí 4 pastelillos de chocolate y 2 tazas de té y con mucho cuidado las llevé al vagón aunque me costó mucho ya que nos estaba del todo acostumbrado a llevar cosas en mi espalda o lomo enserio me confundo fácilmente.

Antes de entrar me encontré con Twilight y me resbale con algo y cuando toqué el suelo no sentí que nada me cayó encima y me levanté mientras Twilight tenía mi comida levitando

Twilight: debes tener más cuidado para la próxima *pone todo en mi lomo*

Poma: pero por su pollo *lancé un pequeña risa haciendo que ella sonriera* pero hablando enserio gracias por salvar mi comida

Twilight: ¿vienes con alguien?

Poma: si vengo con un amigo

Twilight: tu cara me es conocida… tus eres el que se cayó con Fluthershy

Poma: sep y tú eres una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía

Twilight: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Poma: no sé tal vez porque estuviste en la ceremonia coronación en Canterlot y por el cuerno y ¿Qué más? *la miro con una sonrisa* si claro tus alas pero si no fuera por eso tan solo tengo que ver el vitral del palacio

Twilight: está bien sé que es algo obvio pero no es para tanto y ¿cómo sabes eso del vitral?

Poma: visité el castillo durante el verano

Twilight: entonces conoces a la Princesa Celestia

Poma: no directamente bueno tengo que entrar a comer con mi amigo, tenemos mucha hambre adiós

Twilight: bueno adiós

Se retira y lancé un suspiro y cuando entré Fire me estaba mirando

Poma: no me culpes de absolutamente nada, solo tenía una conversación amigable

Fire: está bien solo comamos que enserio tengo hambre

Después de comer leí el libro todo el viaje hasta que toque el imperio de Cristal y fue entonces cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia el castillo


	3. Alquimia De BOlsillo

**Nota: reinicio de capitulo anterior y subiré la próxima vez dos capítulos por el retraso**

 **Alquimia de Bolsillo**

Cuando bajamos del tren lo primero que hicimos fue ir hacia al castillo, aunque no es tan difícil encontrar un castillo del tamaño del Empire State en una ciudad donde las casas no son de más de 3 pisos

Fire: ¿notas eso?

Poma: ¿Qué cosa? *miro mis patas delanteras y noto que mis pezuñas están empezando a brillar* no me digas que

Fire: debe ser el efecto del Corazón de Cristal cuando brillemos por completo vamos a volver a nuestros cuerpos humanos

Poma: entonces ¿hay que correr?

Fire: no se si enojarme o reírme ante tanta obviedad en la misma pregunta

Poma: es que podemos hacer algo

Fire: no vamos a experimentar

Poma: yo creo que sí, sabes me intrigó el hechizo morfos e investigué la creación de hechizos

Fire: la creación de hechizos es un tema serio y no tenemos implementos para ello

Poma: pero no es crear si no que modificar

Fire: necesitamos un baño

Poma: pero no crees

Fire: no me refiero a eso vamos a la estación allá hay un baño

Cuando llegamos allá alguien noto que íbamos a entrar al baño nos preguntó

Poni: ¿Por qué van los dos?

Fire me dio un golpe con su pata y empecé a tener nauseas

Fire: bueno solo acompaño a mi amigo porque tiene nauseas *me empuja hacia el baño* y no te preocupes solo un poco de vomito y estará *me patea hacia dentro y luego entra él y saca la cabeza*como nuevo *entra y cierra fuerte*

Poma: *vomito y Fire toca mi cabeza y se me pasa el vomito* no era necesario hacerme vomitar

Fire: quizá pero por lo menos nos permitió tener tiempo

Poma: ¿no crees que esta algo apretado?

Fire: _creccendo_ *la habitación se expande y aparece varios artículos mágicos de la nada* bueno ahora podemos hacer algo

Poma: ¿no que no tenias los implementos para crear hechizos?

Fire: crear no modificar, pero antes de proseguir ¿otra pregunta?

Poma: ¿Cómo apareció todo?

Fire: bolsillo encantado, pocos magos guardan sus implementos de trabajo con ellos porque es incomodo no soltar un bolso y se pueden mezclar ciertas pócimas, bueno resolví eso haciendo mi propio laboratorio de alquimista y reduciéndolo de tamaño y listo, todo tipo de pociones seguras en un bolsillo, ok ahora dime ¿qué quieres modificar? *repentinamente volvemos a nuestra forma original* y espero que sea rápido

Poma: morfos completum podemos

Fire: ese hechizo es permanente y solo lo puedes usar una vez por persona

Poma: recuerda que queremos modificarlo, podríamos hacerlo temporal

Fire: tomaría mucho tiempo

Poma: no tanto *abro el libro y leo* los hechizos son complicados pero podemos crear la habilidad de transformarse a voluntad sin necesidad de magia y para eso

Fire: eso es peligroso Poma no podemos arriesgarnos tanto, necesitamos usar nuestra sangre y pactar un acuerdo con la naturaleza y no estamos en nuestro mundo

Poma: existen tres fases del morfos pero estaba el hechizo experimental

Fire: sabes. Hace tiempo que morfos variatum no se usa porque es inestable

Poma: solo necesitamos algunas pócimas

Saqué una copa de uno de los estantes y saqué dos pócimas de transformación y un cuchillo.

Fire: alto no lo hagas

Poma: no puedo parar ahora hay

Fire: *me quita las botellas y echa 3 gotas de las 2* es muy concentrado y ten cuidado con el hechizo

Poma: *sonrío* gracias ahora *corto mi mano con el cuchillo y hago caer mi sangre en la copa* ¿bien ahora qué?

Fire: toma tu bastón y recita el hechizo apuntando a la copa pero esta vez debes tener fuerza de voluntad y mientras más lo desees será mejor

Poma: ok *apunto a la copa y cierro mis ojos* _Morfos variatum_ *la copa cambia de color a un rojo sangre y yo abro abrí mis ojos* listo prueba tu

Fire: será mejor que no lo haga mejor trató de esconderme en algún lugar de tu ropa

Poma: pero eso era mucho mas

Fire: solo uno de nosotros se podía esconder y no te preocupes estaré contigo siempre *me pasa una caja* ahí estaré mientras vas pero antes lo tenemos que probar si funciona

Poma: bien aquí vamos *me lo acerco a la boca* pero *dejo la copa* ¿Qué pasará si no funciona?

Fire: los resultados pueden variar pero se pueden deshacer

Poma: uff entonces no hay problema *tomo todo el contenido de la copa y la dejo en la mesa* listo, probemos

Fire: bien pero *da dos pasos* no se pueden deshacer los cambios si no funcionan

Poma: ¿¡que ¡? *caigo al suelo con luz verde saliendo de mis ojos* duele *me pongo de rodillas* Fire prometo asesinarte si *caigo de espaldas al suelo* qué demonios *la luz de mis ojos desaparece*

Fire: *me levanta del suelo y revisa mis extremidades cuando ve en mi cuello una marca con forma de circulo con un triangulo dentro* que curioso

Poma: no se por qué me recuerda a los iluminatis

Fire: ¿ilumi qué?

Poma: nada *miro mi cuerpo* como activo esto

Fire: simple camina y piensa la especie que quieres ser

Doy unos pasos y mi cuerpo adquiere la forma de un poni y Fire se metió a la caja con un hechizo

Fire: ahora entiendo porque los genios se mantienen en sus botellas

Poma: *hablo a la caja* ¿existen los genios?

Fire: magia árabe, me sorprende que la corte lo considere magia blanca

Poma: prefiero no seguir preguntado

Fire: _reducción_ *todo vuelve a su lugar* ahora vámonos

Cuando salí del baño unos pasos después me encontré con el poni que nos preguntó por que entramos al baño

Poni: ¿y tu amigo?

Poma: *lo miro con una sonrisa* fue a comprar algo, dijo que nos encontraríamos en el centro de la ciudad

Poni: qué casualidad yo también voy hacia allá ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Poma: no gracias es que tengo mucha prisa *corro rápido alejándome de él mientras una voz sale del bolsillo*

Fire: por lo menos utilizaste la cabeza y evitaste exponerte

Poma: no hablaré contigo porque pareceré loco y además te escucharan y me harán preguntas

Mientras corría a toda velocidad di un giro brusco haciendo que Fire se enojara conmigo, parecía que se había caído de una cama que había ahí no sé ni me importa. Llegamos al castillo y frené rápidamente

Fire: cuidado para la próxima

Poma: *miro mi mochila* no podemos entrar al castillo

Fire: ¿demasiada seguridad?

Poma: mucha y sobre todo en la entrada, al parecer no quieren que ningún crédulo entre

Fire: ¿Cómo que nadie entre?

Poma: bueno creo que desde la supuesta destrucción de Ragnarok todavía no deshacen las trampas que dejó el dentro del castillo (conversé con algunos Ponis del tren mientras Fire estaba en el vagón por si se preguntan cómo sabia eso)

Fire: ¿es muy viejo el castillo?

Poma: mucho, mas de mil años

Fire: es perfecto

Poma: ¿a qué te refieres? *me saco mi mochila y meto mi cabeza en ella*

Fire: muchos hechizos trampa de hace mil años ya tienen solución y todos están en tu libro y yo sé como reconocerlos

Poma: bueno probablemente pero estoy seguro de que hay una forma más simple y practica

Mientras hablaba con mi cabeza metida en la mochila me tocaron el lomo haciendo que me de vuelta de un salto viendo a Twilight y sus amigas en frente mío

Twilight: Poma tal como dijiste nos encontramos de nuevo

Poma: *las miro con algo de sorpresa todavía* si pero como es que están aquí

Pinkie: estamos paseando por la ciudad *empieza a saltar rápido* y yo aproveché de encontrarme con amigos *salta mucho más rápido dando giros alrededor de todos nosotros* y hacer más, ahora me encontré con el poni que tiene un nombre muy parecido al mío y además es mi amigo *al final Rainbow le tapó la boca con una pezuña*

Rainbow: hola me llamo Rainbow Dash quizá no hayamos encontrado antes pero te digo que soy una de las mejores voladora de Equestria y quiero

Poma: ¿entrar a los Wonderbolts?

Rainbow: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Poma: obvio todo aquel que sea bueno volando sueña con entrar es deducción simple

Rarity: bueno Poma nosotros tenemos que seguir caminando hacia el castillo estoy segura que este año de la renovación del Corazón de Cristal será todo un éxito

Poma: si estoy seguro pero falta conocer al resto de ustedes *una poni naranja se acerca*

Applejack: hola perdón si no te saludé antes me llamo Applejack *me extiende la pezuña y cuando se la doy me sacude tan fuerte que quedó así un rato hasta que la logré sujetar* perdón pero es un gusto conocer a gente nueva

Poma: ¿de casualidad trabajas en una granja de manzanas? (ok ahora creo que me aproveché de la información que tengo de ellas)

Applejack: increíble ¿cómo adivinas que hacemos?

Poma: es solo deducción por tu sombrero es obvio que haces trabajos en el campo y por tu cutie mark es muy probable que cultives manzanas

Twilight: al parecer eres un gran detective Poma a ver adivina que hace ella *apunta hacia Fluthershy que se esconde rápidamente detrás de Rainbow*

Poma: trabaja con animales, estoy seguro y creo que se llama Fluthershy

En ese momento todas ellas quedan boquiabiertas ante lo que dije

Twilight: ¿Cómo dedujiste eso?

Poma: es tímida y siempre que noto algo así que ella tiene más afinidad con los animales que con la gente y su cutie mark es de tres mariposas y las mariposas tienen un débil aleteo "Fluthershy" simple fácil y corto

Pinkie: *empieza a saltar rápido en frente de mi* ahora adivina que hago yo, adivina

Poma: trabajas en una pastelería

Pinkie: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Poma: hiperactividad está muy de la mano con el consumo de azúcar

Twilight: eres enserio un gran detective Poma

Poma: no es para tanto ahora debo hacer otras cosas adiós

Después de que despidieron de mi fui camino a la feria y me encontré con un cartel

 _Atencion poni, con la autorización de la princesa Celestia se organiza un tour por el castillo de cristal gratis para todo poni por la Celebración De Renovación Del Corazón De Cristal_

Poma: esto es muy oportuno pero… no importa es la oportunidad perfecta

Fire: está bien pero ten cuidado al entrar


	4. Como la seda

**Nota: no podre subir dos capitulos de una vez porque tuve problemas en mi hogar así que esperando la comprensión a los que siguen las serie espero que entiendan**

 **Como la seda**

Cuando llegamos a la entrada que nos mostró el anuncio un grupo de ponis de cristal estaba allí y nos unimos rápidamente al grupo

Poni: estoy emocionada por ver los pasillos del castillo

Poni de cristal: si pero dicen que va a ser por zonas determinadas ya que no es muy seguro el lugar

Mientras escuchaba todo eso note que había un guardia haciendo una revisión mágica era obvio que podría sacar mi verdadera forma pero eso solo ocurria con morfos externum, mientras más avanzaba la fila más nervioso estaba hasta que llegué al frente

Guardia: su turno señor

Poma: ¿es obligatorio?

Guardia: solo es procedimiento de rutina, no se preocupe *un aura color dorado me rodea y mi corazón se acelera pero el aura se desvanece* prosiga y disfrute su paseo

Poma: *miro con cara pálida al guardia* gracias

Cuando entré un poni nos guía por los pasillos hasta que cierto punto me paré

Guía: y justo aquí está la primera entrada al salón del trono y es muy difícil pasar ya que los unicornios tienen que usar un hechizo para bloquear la trampa que hay y que hasta ahora solo pueden pasar el personal autorizado y por supuesto las princesas

Me paré justo en frente de esa puerta y saqué mi libro y encontré un hechizo analizador

Poma: _extracto_ *un panel oscuro cubre la puerta

Fire: wow si que se esmeró Ragnarok en no dejar que nadie entre

Poma: pero debemos entrar sin sacar la trampa para que nadie se dé cuenta

Fire: simple entra y quédate quieto sin dar un solo paso más

Entré de un salto y me quedé en mi posición y Fire recuperó su tamaño justo a mi lado

Fire: Ragnarok ocupó uno de los hechizos más difíciles de esa época pero lás investigaciones que hice pudieron aprender a cómo romper el hechizo pero solo queremos detenerlo temporalmente así que haré algo simple

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y salió una pequeña llama

Fire: _fuego sacro_ *lo tiró al suelo y la llama se expande hasta formar un túnel que hace que se active la trampa la cual era que todo ahí dentro se hacía cristal* entra con cuidado hará un poco de calor por el túnel

Poma: ¿Qué era esa llama?

Fire: una mascota, cuando está de buen humor es pequeña y se deja acariciar sin quemarte y créeme si te digo que no la debes hacer enojar

Cuando pasamos al otro lado Fire vuelve a mi mochila y llama salta justo encima de ella

Fire: Pyro te necesito en esta ocasión * la llama quería saltar dentro pero Fire le seguía hablando* después te daré el carbón que te gusta ahora quédate arriba de Poma y no lo quemes solo protégelo si algo acurre *la llama salta contenta o algo así era lucido en su rostro parecía un gato llameante*

Cuando pasé todavía era un poni para que no se asustaran pero Pyro se notaba mucho en la mochila y eso que estaba acostado y estaba de un color azul ya sabes ese color que tiene la llama de la cocina. Lo primero que encontré fue a Celestia con Luna solas (creo que llegamos primero que ellas)

Celestia: *sorprendida* ¿Quién eres tú? ¿y cómo entraste?

Poma: *hago una reverencia y me dirijo hacia ella* majestad vine por una razón importante aquí

Luna: te preguntamos también tu nombre

Poma: Poma majestad

Celestia: espera se está quemando tu mochila

Poma: no se preocupe es una mascota de un amigo *giro para ver mi mochila* saluda Pyro (finalmente supe que era un gato de fuego porque hizo ese sonido que hace los gatos cuando se erizan) bueno como no es mío no me llevo bien con el

Celestia: *cierra sus ojos* bien ahora dinos todo

Poma: promete que no se va asustar

Celestia: ¿por qué?

Poma: porque podrían enojarse

Celestia: te doy mi palabra de que no atacaremos

Poma: está bien confió en ustedes *doy un salto y mi cuerpo vuelve a su estado normal haciendo que Pyro saltara y cayera arriba de la mochila* listo ahora déjenme explicarles todo

Celestia: *detiene a Luna quien iba hacia mi* Luna prometimos no hacerle nada, bueno ahora dinos que tienes que explicar

Poma: soy un humano que cayó por casualidad aquí y junto a otro humano descubrimos que están en peligro

Luna: como sabemos que mientes

Fire: yo les puedo explicar eso no se preocupen

Celestia: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Fire se materializa justo al lado mío y ve Pyro

Fire: bien si quieres puedes ir al bolsillo o estar en mi hombro ahora *Pyro se hace más pequeño y salta al hombro de Fire* bien ahora déjenme preguntarles ¿se acuerdan de alguien que les atacó y quería dominar todo el mundo?

Celestia: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Fire: no es que lo sepa es que sé que esa cosa que les atacó nos atacó a nosotros

Luna: el señor oscuro fue destruido por los elementos de la armonía, es imposible que vuelva

Fire: probablemente destruyeron el cuerpo que había poseído pero no el verdadero "Señor Oscuro" y se llama Ragnarok en verdad

Celestia: es imposible nosotros lo hubiéramos visto *da un fuerte golpe al suelo*

Fire: *saca una gema con forma de estrella* esto quizá no ayude a detenerlo de una vez por todas pero les mostraré donde está *una bola de fuego azul aparece y una nube negra aparece acercándose al reino* eso ustedes no lo ven pero cuando llegué mostrará su verdadera cara

Luna: cuanto tiempo nos queda

Fire: cuatro días aproximadamente

Celestia: el Corazón de Cristal se renovará mañana no le diremos esto a nadie más que ustedes y a las portadoras, no hay que alarmar a nadie

Poma: entiendo pero no seré un poni todo el tiempo, recomendaría que nos presenten como invitados al palacio así no alarmaremos a nadie

Fire: nosotros estaremos más listos si nos mantuvimos en nuestra forma original es agotador para Poma tener es forma constante no digo en energía si no en magia

Celestia: pero son diferentes habrá cierto revuelo por esto

Poma: no asustaremos a nadie, quizá Fire se sienta como en casa este lugar tiene cierto parecido a su época

Fire: Poma solo concéntrate tu entrenamiento mágico comienza en la noche

Luna: ¿Por qué en la noche?

Fire: es cuando nuestra energía es mayor, en mi mundo la corte entrena a sus magos mayormente en la noche

Celestia: Luna los vigilaras en la noche para observar su entrenamiento

Luna: claro que sí

Entran las portadoras al salón y nos ven a nosotros

Celestia: tranquila Twilight son invitados Luna acompáñalos y dile a los guardias que hacen aquí, yo tengo que explicarles todo a Twilight y sus amigas

Salimos los tres y Fire nos detiene

Fire: ¿Luna quieres que rompa el hechizo de esa habitación?

Luna: ¿puedes hacerlo?

Fire: es sencillo

Luna: está bien después le informaré a Celestia

Fire: hace un simple movimiento y la puerta empieza a bajar esa oscuridad que tenia

Luna: me gustaría saber cómo hacen eso sin cuerno

Fire: Luna habrá mucho que enseñar y no vendría mal enseñar un poco en qué consiste la magia de mi mundo

Poma: tu por lo menos eres del tiempo en que era normal eso, en mi tiempo eso ni te funcionaria

Luna: son de distintos tiempos, que interesante

Poma: yo te explicaré esto

Bueno camino a nuestras habitaciones le explicábamos a Luna toda la historia de cómo llegamos aquí, Luna era bastante curiosa con nuestra magia parecía una niña ansiosa con ansias de aprender magia en su primer día y creo que generó cierta cercanía con Fire y cuando llegamos a las habitaciones me dí cuenta de cómo corría suave como las seda


	5. Aprendiendo en la corte

**Aprendiendo de la Corte**

Cuando me llevaron al cuarto donde me hospedaría hasta "ese día" entrenamos varios hechizos en la noche mientras Luna nos observaba con mucha detención nuestros hechizos. Al día siguiente se corrió la voz de manera masiva comentándolo en unos carteles donde aparecía nuestra foto que decía

 _ **Nuevos habitantes en Equestria:**_

 _Tranquilos si los ven, son investigadores de otras tierras que quieren aprender de nosotros_

Poma: me sorprende la rapidez de esto

Fire: *dirige la mirada hacia mi* lo que me sorprende es que digan que venimos a aprender

Poma: *comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta del castillo* tenemos que aprender de ellos, queremos salir por favor

Guardia: *abre la puerta* tengan un buen día

Poma: gracias. Fire tenían que decirlo ya que no podemos alarmar a los ponis de cristal o si no la ceremonia seria un completo fracaso

Fire: explícame *me trata de prestar atención pero no podía ya que su mascota estaba jugando con los pequeños ponis* Pyro déjalos

Niño: ¿señor que es su mascota?

Fire: un felino solar, es muy poco común tenerlo de mascota, bueno Pyro sabes el camino al castillo *el gato se deja acariciar por los niños poniéndose de color azul lo que indicaba que estaba relajado* vuelve en la tarde al castillo, y tomen *les da un pedazo de carbón* come carbón cuando tenga hambre se lo dan el después ira solo a donde estamos

Niño: gracias

Fire: *seguimos caminando* ¿Qué me decías?

Poma: la ceremonia es muy importante y para eso deben estar todos los del Imperio felices para recargar el corazón

Fire: comprendo, aun así debieron haberle dicho la verdad para que estén preparados a la llegada de Ragnarok

Poma: es un riesgo innecesario podemos estar en la celebración, después de eso lo informará Celestia a sus súbditos

Fire: pero también debemos entrenarte, y esta noche no podremos por la cena de bienvenida

Poma: es el protocolo de invitados Fire, si no lo hacen habrá sospechas a nuestra llegada te aseguro que después de la celebración entrenaremos para cuando llegue ese día

Fire: normalmente estaría sereno porque en nuestro mundo tenía mucho apoyo de parte de la corte

Poma: a todo esto que es la corte *entramos a un restaurant para desayunar (por ahora solo podemos comer cosas dulces y muy poco alimento preparado por ponis, no sabemos cuántos días aguantaremos sin comer carne)*

Fire: si creo que es importante que sepas algo de nosotros los magos *nos sentamos en una mesa*

Garzón: ¿ustedes son los visitantes a nuestra tierra?

Poma: si señor

Garzón: al ser la primera vez que llega aquí la casa invita

Poma: perfecto quiero dos huevos fritos, dos trozos de pastel, dos vasos de jugo de naranja ¿y tu Fire?

Fire: solo una taza de té y panecillos

Garzón: bien ahora vuelvo *se retira a buscar nuestra comida*

Poma: bien ahora explícame lo de la corte

Fire: *deja de mirar a una madre comiendo con su hijo* bueno su nombre completo es La Corte De Excalibur, es una sociedad hecha para vigilar y aprobar las técnicas de magia, pócimas, etc, es una organización hermética que decide si puede usar alguien la magia o no independiente de ser malo o bueno ellos solo se encargan de aprobar o no todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia

Poma: ¿y cómo es que tú me diste magia sin su aprobación?

Fire: soy el segundo al mando en la corte al irme pueden darme un último poder para dar magia a alguien enserio tienes suerte

Poma: pero no nos vendrían a buscar para fiscalizar lo que hagamos acá

Garzón: su orden señores espero que lo disfruten *deja una bandeja con toda nuestra comida*

Poma: gracias

Fire: eso me temo, por ahora estamos en la ilegalidad algún día descubrirán como llegué aquí y… solo comamos *toma un poco de té*

Poma: mejor no preguntaré tenemos que explorar este lugar

Noté a Fire retraído como si de repente le despertara el sentido paternal por mí siendo que es joven o eso fue lo que pensé. Después de recorrer el lugar llegamos al castillo me dijo algo impactante

Poma: ¡¿más de mil años?¡

Fire: es la magia Poma

Poma: no es posible, no demuestras más de 23 o 24

Fire: en realidad soy joven, en la corte hay magos de diez mil años

Poma: ok dime como pasa eso

Fire: la gema que te da poder también te sana y te entrega longevidad

Poma: por lo menos eres más joven que las princesas

Fire: así que también ellas tienen miles de años y yo pensé que era el más viejo de aquí

Cuando entramos los guardias nos llevaron al salón donde nos esperaban con mucha comida de la cual solo comimos muy poco ya que como decía aquí solo preparaban comidas con pasto y Fire estaba sentado al lado de Luna y yo de Celestia

Celestia: Poma ¿cómo es tu mundo?

Poma: bastante diferente al de ustedes, allá ronda el caos por todos lados

Voz: dijiste ¿caos?

Celestia: puedes sentarte con nosotros también

Discord: *aparece justo al lado mío* gracias Celestia pero ya cené por ahora quiero ver a nuestros "huéspedes", hola Poma *extiende su garra y yo le doy la mano*

Poma: hola Discord *lo miro con una sonrisa mientras estrecha mi mano* no eres el único que tiene información

Discord: interesante y sin miedo *acerca su cara hacia mi* demuestras que eres una criatura caótica *desaparece y se materializa en frente de Fire* y se me olvidaba nuestro poderoso mago First Fire*Fire lo mira con una ceja levantada con una mirada indiferente y Discord estrecha su mano mientras hace parecer que se congelaba*

Fire: *aplaude sarcásticamente* gracioso *se levanta y golpea la mesa haciendo que salga fuego a sus espaldas provocando que Discord se asustara* interesante y con miedo demuestras que eres una criatura patética

Celestia: no es necesario pelear

Fire: no se preocupe majestad

Discord: mocoso insolente

Fire: no estoy de humor como para aceptar las bromas de una lagartija

Poma: Fire para él es muy poderoso además estamos cenando con la realeza ten respeto

Fire: ¿poderoso? Señor Discord lo reto a un duelo de magia *todos lo miran atónitos desde las portadoras (ellas no hablaron casi nada con nosotros era increíblemente callado con ellas) hasta las Princesas* y si usted no acepta será un miedoso patético

Discord ¿patético yo? *se para en frente de Fire que era la mitad de la estatura de Discord* llegas solo un día a este lugar y ya te crees el poderoso, acepto *Fire lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa y se retira*

Discord: lo asusté de seguro *desaparece*

Poma: *acerco mi mano a mi cara para tapar la vergüenza que me provocaba esa incómoda situación* esto no terminará bien de seguro *alguien toca mi espalda*

Twilight: Poma podemos conversar afuera

Poma: *la miro confundido* si claro *me paro de la mesa* perdonen el poco tacto de mi amigo, está muy exaltado por la situación que estamos pasando y por favor perdónenlo y no traten de salir del castillo, el duelo será muy fuerte *me retiro del salón con Twilight*

Poma: ¿Qué quieres conversar?

Twilight: convence a Fire de no pelear Discord es muy peligroso en la magia y la única manera de detenerlo era convertirlo en piedra y como se reformo hace poco tiempo es muy probable que juegue sucio

Poma: a mí me preocupa Discord

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Poma: Fire es más poderoso de lo que se ve y en nuestro mundo los duelos mágicos se pelean con magia negra (lo leí en mi libro, en serio tiene mucha información)

Twilight: la magia negra está prohibida

Poma: en nuestro mundo la corte lo aprueba

Twilight: pero estas en Equestria

Poma: los dos lo sabemos pero Fire es más apegado a las reglas de nuestro mundo que el de aquí, Discord no debió haber aceptado el reto

Twilight: ¿puedes hacer algo?

Poma: Fire es mucho más poderoso que yo solo nos queda observar *todas las portadoras se acercaron a mi*

 **Nota: espero que haya suficiente suspenso**


	6. Una larga noche

**Una larga noche**

Fire estaba en una zona apartada de la ciudad (agradezco su sentido por la seguridad de la gente o ponis todavía me confundo) para el duelo de magia con Discord, esperaba tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su mascota. Luna, Twilight y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar para tratar de razonar con el

Poma: Fire no hagas el duelo te estás enfrentando al espíritu del caos de aquí

Fire: peleaba con demonios en casa esto será rápido no debes preocuparte por mí, además quiero que tomes esto como un entrenamiento intensivo

Luna: Celestia me pidió que los vigilara no puedo permitir esta pelea *toma su hombro y Fire queda con una mirada extraña*

Fire: noto que experimentaste con la magia negra anteriormente *Luna retrocede confundida* puedo oler ese rastro de maldad que queda en ti *gira su cabeza hacia ella* ¿quieres subir al siguiente nivel de manera segura?

Poma: ¿Fire que te ocurre?

Twilight: creo que le pasa algo cuando lo tocó Luna

Poma: aléjense de aquí ahora al parecer alguien tiene rastros de magia negra *ellas retroceden a unos metros de nosotros* Fire ¿puedes oler la magia negra? *el asiente* no lo controlarás *tomo su cabeza con fuerza mientras veo que un pentagrama empezaban a salir llamas*

Fire: suéltame maldito insecto el decidió acercarse a ella *sale un humo oscuro, noté que Pyro trataba de acercarme a atacarme pero cuando vio el humo se quedó quieto mirando* no sigas o tú serás el próximo

Poma: no *una luz verde sale de mis ojos mientras el humo era absorbido por el pentagrama hasta no quedar nada*

Finalmente el destello de mis ojos desaparece y Fire me lanza unos metros por el aire, cuando me levanté lo vi que se tomaba la cabeza

Fire: Poma ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Poma: *me levanto* yo creí que la purificación era sencilla *me tiro de espaldas al suelo mientras veo que Luna esta justo arriba de mi mirándome*

Luna: ¿estás bien?

Poma: no toques a Fire *me siento en el suelo* todavía no estás del todo limpia de la magia oscura

Luna: ¿a qué te refieres?

Poma: Fire estuvo a punto de ser poseído como el señor oscuro y se debe a que la magia negra que usaste cuando eras Nightmare Moon

Luna: yo jamás te hablé de eso

Poma: ¿puedo extraer lo que te queda de magia oscura?

Luna: en verdad son extraños

Poma: es para que puedas acercarte a Fire *tomo su cabeza* no tengas miedo *el pentagrama aparece y ocurre el mismo proceso solo que sin el ataque que lanzó Fire* Luna perdón por no darme cuenta antes

Luna: no sé qué me pasa es como si estuviera más ligera

Poma: es peligroso contener la magia negra dentro de uno ahora hablemos con Fire *nos acercamos a el que se sentía más recuperado*

Fire: gracias por darte cuenta a tiempo Poma, sentí como Ragnarok trataba de controlarme

Poma: no te preocupes por ahora el problema ha sido erradicado hasta que venga acá directamente, ahora puedes olvidar el duelo e irte

Fire: no lo haré, jamás me he rendido en un duelo y menos ahora

Poma: *suspiro* ya estoy muy cansado vamos a buscar un lugar donde sentarnos Luna

Luna: pero Fire

Poma: déjalo que pelee cuando acabe podemos volver al castillo a descansar

Nos fuimos unos cuantos metros lejos de ahí para observar lo que vaya a ocurrir durante la batalla

Poma: ¿Dónde fue Twilight?

Luna: fue a avisar a Celestia estará la guardia aquí en unos minutos para supervisar el enfrentamiento

Poma: no creo que trate de frenarlos, ella vendrá a ver quién es más fuerte *el gato de Fire se acuesta justo en frente de Luna* le caes bien a Pyro

Luna: ¿y qué hago?

Poma: acarícialo al parecer le gusta ser mimado *Luna le acaricia el Lomo mientras ronroneaba y saltaban pequeñas chispas de Pyro*

Luna: que mascota tan bonita

Poma: *le hablo mientras veo a Fire* así parece, Fire me dijo que adquiere gran tamaño cuando se enoja *Discord aparece justo en frente del* comenzamos

Discord: fue un gran error haberme retado

Fire: ¿seguro?

Discord: muy valiente Fire ahora quiero que me muestres de lo que eres capas

Discord retrocedió esperando un ataque mágico pero Fire se concentró y comenzaron a salir llamas de sus ojos, manos y boca

Fire: ¿seguro que quieres seguir?

Discord: son solo juegos de luces comencemos

El chasquido de Discord hizo que el suelo se volviera de jabón pero la temperatura de Fire evaporaba el agua a su alrededor mientras mostraba una sonrisa siniestra (en verdad daba miedo verlo así)

Discord: que interesante bueno entonces no habrá problema si te enfrentas a tus miedos *se evapora como una bruma oscura* esto será divertido

Poma: ¿Discord se convirtió en Ragnarok?

Luna: la magia que caracteriza a Discord es el engaño, puede tomar formas a voluntad, fue una molestia cuando desafió a las portadoras

Poma: entiendo eso pero Fire

Fire: *retrocede con algo de impotencia en su mirada* no puede ser posible *sacude su cabeza y lo mira* y lo seguirá siendo

Tragó una bocanada de aire y sopló una llama gigante que hizo que Discord volviera a su forma original

Fire: mucho mejor _Jail infernus_ *una jaula de llamas que atrapa a Discord*

Discord: se te olvidó que no existe lugar del cual no pueda escapar *Fire lo miraba con su mirada llena de fuego, parecía que estuviera esperando a que lo intentara*

Poma: Jail infernus *abro el Libro y leo rápidamente* !No lo hagas Fire¡

Luna: ¿Qué pasa?

Poma: tengo que hacer algo *cambio de pagina el libro* _Protecto_ *un aura rodea a Discord el cual hace que la jaula desaparezca

Fire: ¿Qué haces?

Poma: no venimos a matar a nadie

Discord y Luna: ¿matar?

Poma: solo no lo mates

Fire: es un duelo

Poma: no lo hagas, no sé conviértelo en piedra

Fire: *una llama sale de su boca* está bien no lo haré

Discord: ¿y cómo lo harás? *justo antes de poder chasquear sus dedos Fire había apuñalado con el bastón a Discord petrificándolo*

Poma: ¿cómo se movió tan rápido?

Fire: al parecer Discord se acercó mucho al sol *giro hacia mí y desaparece el fuego*

Discord: no debiste hacerlo *un gato gigante en llamas se lanza a Discord dejándolo inmovilizado

Fire: gracias Pyro

Celestia: Fire detenlo

Todos giraron viendo a la princesa Celestia con muchos guardias atrás de ella

Fire: déjalo Pyro ya ganamos *el gato suelta a Discord dejándolo libre y él se levanta*

Poma: bueno por lo menos sabemos que Pyro es un gato gigante y que Fire es el más poderoso aquí

Luna: pero aun así no debió enfrentar a Discord

Discord: no se debieron meter en esto, esta pelea es entre él y yo

Poma: si y por poco mueres si no hubiera intervenido

Celestia: ¿trataste de matar a Discord?

Fire: me frenaron antes de lograrlo

Discord: Celestia ¿no crees que sean un peligro para Equestria?

Celestia: *mira a Discord* creo que es mejor tenerlos de aliados

Luna: yo pienso que sería un desperdicio de poder

Discord: ustedes sí que no piensan, pronto las traicionaran y se levantaran contra ustedes

Luna: yo confió en ellos y además no creo que sean malos

Celestia: Luna Discord puede tener razón

Fire: ¿ni siquiera recuerdan por que venimos acaso? Yo por lo menos recuerdo que venimos a detener a un ser maligno

Discord: que ustedes crearon

Fire se calló casi con ganas de volver a estar en su estado mágico, vi que Pyro gruñía a Discord hasta que yo intervine

Poma: ni Fire ni yo somos malos y si dices que las traicionaremos estarías también diciendo que tu y Luna traicionaran a Celestia *todos se quedaron callados mientras me miraban*Celestia confió en nosotros tal como confió en Discord y Luna y Fire es un hombre de honor así que no deben desconfiar en el

Discord: *se acerca en frente mío* y dime como confiaremos en tu palabra

Poma: ofrecemos nuestra amistad, ofrezco que al terminar esto nos envíen a un lugar para que demostremos que no somos malos y que envíen reportes de nuestro comportamiento

Fire: bueno creo que aceptaré la propuesta que Poma les ofrece yo me encargaré de que me envíen los reportes los reportes y a cambio se ganaran mi amistad y lealtad al su reino

Discord: lo siento la criatura poderosa que todos tienen que temer y respetar ya está ocupado

Celestia: hecho *Discord gira hacia Celestia* pienso que es mejor confiar en la amistad después de todo eso ha salvado a Equestria en innumerables ocasiones

Discord: no tengo por qué escuchar esto *desaparece*

Celestia: Fire ¿estás dispuesto a proteger este reino?

Fire: está bien acepto eso con la condición de hacerme cargo de mi alumno Poma

Celestia: es mejor conversar esto en privado

Fire: bien vamos al castillo

Comenzamos a caminar y decidí ir al lado de las Portadoras para hablar con ellas

Poma: perdón por estos problemas, Fire es algo impulsivo

Applejack: no pidas disculpas, si Discord no hubiera bromeado con el nada de esto hubiera pasado

Luna: *se acerca a mi* Poma perdona por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que pasaría con Fire

Twilight: ¿Qué hizo princesa Luna?

Poma: nada, solo hubo unos inconvenientes en el duelo

Fluthershy: pobre Fire debió haber sido terrible la pelea con Discord

Hubo una breve risa entre Luna y yo porque me parecía irónico el hecho de que Discord casi muere a manos de Fire. Después de eso me enviaron a mi cuarto y Luna y Celestia entraron con Fire al salón para decidir qué pasaría conmigo y Fire, Luna me había dicho que me mantendría al tanto de todo así que fui a acostarme tranquilo. Jamás había pasado tan lento todo ni siquiera cuando llegué con Fire a Equestria


	7. Ya llegó

**Ya llegó**

Sinceramente ya estoy bastante extrañado con todo Celestia ha estado bastante rara, he tratado de mantenerme tranquilo pero Luna me informó sobre la junta y me dijo que Fire tuvo una pequeña discusión con Celestia, por lo menos Luna trata de ayudarnos Discord ni siquiera trata de entender la situación.

Era mediodía y me levanté a estudiar el libro para ver los últimos hechizos que me enseñó Fire y fueron días raros y Luna me explicó que no podía acompañarlo a Canterlot por motivos de seguridad y Fire durante sus entrenamientos descubrimos que era un espectáculo de luces que impresionaba a los ponis lo cual fue de las pocas cosas interesantes claro después de la celebración. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando me topé con Fire que discutía con Discord (Luna me advirtió que si Fire seguía discutiendo con Discord lo tendrían que aislar, rompieron 3 casas en una discusión con él durante celebración menos mal que lo arreglaron antes que los encontraran)

Fire: es algo muy simple no puedes razonar con un ente porque eres parecido a el

Discord: ¿y quién eres para decirme que es lo lógico? yo jamás tengo lógica

Poma: ¿Qué ocurre?

Fire: Discord cree que podríamos negociar con Ragnarok pero estoy tratando de explicarle que es imposible

Poma: no creo que sea imposible

Fire: ¿Qué?

Poma: Fire la diplomacia salva más vidas que la guerra aunque en parte tengas razón ya que Ragnarok solo quiere conquistar todo el reino, en resumen no apresuremos los hechos

De repente el aire se congela momentáneamente y apaga las luces

Poma: ¿qué ocurre?

Fire: ya llegó y con algo más *hace un chasquido y las luces se encienden*

Poma: podría ser Discord

Discord: yo no hice nada

Fire: esta es una energía distinta

Discord: prepararé algo *desaparece*

Un guardia llega corriendo hasta nosotros y nos lleva a las afueras del castillo donde nos encontramos con Luna y la mitad de la Guardia real

Fire: ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Luna: tuvo que irse a Canterlot junto a las portadoras, se han informado de ataques de los changelings

Poma: Changelings ¿esa especie no fue desterrada?

Luna: no lo sé. Todos se fueron excepto Discord y yo, y los guardias encontraron a uno de ustedes

Fire: tráiganlo ahora *una brisa empieza a soplar alrededor*

Luna: voy a buscarlo

Poma: Celestia no debió ir a Canterlot este lugar es mucho más importante además esa persona podría ser Ragnarok *el viento aumenta*

Fire: es muy obvio para ser cierto pero igual tenemos que ayudarlo si es un humano

Luna llegó pero no era un hombre era una mujer

Luna: Fire pienso que esto es una trampa

Fire: *pasa su mano por arriba de su cabeza* nope su energía no es la de Ragnarok *cuando la observa con detención da varios pasos atrás* ni siquiera es humana

Poma: ¿Quién es?

Fire: su hija *lanza una bola de fuego a su espalda haciendo que explotara en el aire* eres un maldito

Voz: vaya todavía tienes el toque Fire

Fire: Luna llévatela y haz que se mantenga dormida *convierte su bastón en espada y choca con un humo que se materializó* Poma usa el hechizo de interrupción

Poma: _Tangible_ *el humo comenzó a adquirir forma humana* no me habías dicho que era humano

Fire: nunca lo fue

Ragnarok: mucha charla ahora vete *lanza a Fire por los aires e instantáneamente llega hacia mí y me levanta por el cuello* es bastante joven me recuerda a ti el día que me enviaste acá, en parte te lo agradezco fue bastante divertido vivir aquí

Voz: como te atreves a usar mi estilo de conversación *un rayo aparece de la nada y golpea a Ragnarok tirándome a suelo*

Poma: llegaste tarde Discord *se materializa al lado de Fire*

Discord: me hubiera gustado ver sangrar al primate calvo pero dejó de ser divertido cuando lo sacó de la *mira su estomago que tenía un cuchillo*

Ragnarok: *se arregla el pelo y su traje* hablas mucho para mi gusto *Discord cae al suelo*

Poma: esto no es posible *me acerco a Discord* es muy rápido *Fire golpea a Ragnarok en la cara*

Discord: estaré bien Poma solo ve por el

Luna:*aparece en frente de mi* lo tengo que llevar a un lugar seguro para atenderlo

Poma: ¿y la chica?

Luna: soy la princesa de la noche los hechizos de sueño son demasiado fáciles para mi

Poma: lo hiciste bien Discord *escucho una explosión a mis espaldas* tengo que salvar un reino

Discord: me caes bien Poma la próxima vez trataré de ayudar

Poma: llévatelo *lo carga y se va* Qué raro que Discord se porte así *lanzo una bola de energía a Ragnarok*

Ragnarok: bien Fire *lo lanza a una pared y con un movimiento de su brazo me lanza a mí al lado de Fire* te explicaré a ti y a tu pequeño alumno como llegamos

Poma: ¿llegamos?

Fire: su hija ¿recuerdas?

Poma: me pregunto cómo tiene descendencia

Ragnarok: eso te lo iba a decir *nos toma del cuello y nos levanta* te encontraras con su madre ahora

Fire: *sopla fuego en su cara soltándonos* su madre es la reina de los demonios

Poma: yo creía que Lucifer controlaba el infierno

Ragnarok: el pequeño le falta mucho por aprender *lanza humo negro de su mano hacia mi*

Poma: _Protecto_ *el humo se desvia al chocar contra mi* se suficiente

Fire: _Fenix blast_ * llamas con forma de Fenix comienzan a chocar contra Ragnarok dejándolo rodeado de humo* dejemos algo claro Ragnarok trajo a su hija, no sé de qué manera se alió con un ejército de Ponis insecto que cambia de forma y si seguimos peleando con el terminaremos muertos *el humo se disipa dejando ver a Ragnarok intacto*

Ragnarok: mi hija fue solo un señuelo cuando despierte tendrá una hora de vida y después morirá haciendo que su madre venga los mate y yo conquistaré el inframundo, Equestria y la tierra, es el plan perfecto

Fire: _Jail infernus_ *la jaula en llamas rodea a Ragnarok* solo tenemos media hora

Poma: lo supiste apenas llegó ella

Fire: ella es una demonio y como mago debo matarla pero no ahora

Poma: tiene salvación, no puede morir

Ragnarok: mucha charla los quiero matar ahora *la jaula se rompe de un golpe* y la niña vendrá después

Voz: alto

Todos giramos y nos encontramos con Luna y la chica flotando en el aire

Luna: ahora sabrán del poder la reina de la noche *de su cuerno sale un rayo oscuro gigante mientras que la chica lanzaba un rayo rojo*

Chica: lamentaras lo que me hiciste *el rayo de ella se mezcla con el de Luna aplastando a Ragnarok contra el suelo*

Poma: ¿te enamoraste?

Fire: creo *lanza una llamarada gigante contra Ragnarok*

Poma: ok… al parecer tengo que hacer algo *veo un amplificador al lado* esperen voy a inventar algo *levanto el amplificador apuntando a Ragnarok* _Bass Cannon_ *del amplificador sale un rayo verde y sonaba una canción mientras el rayo salía * he creado un nuevo hechizo

Cuando Ragnarok quedó tendido en el suelo inconsciente todos nos acercamos

Fire: Luna no me esperaba eso de ti

Luna: me enseñaste mucho cuando llegaste *hay un silencio creado por Fire que quedó algo tonto por ver a Luna*

Poma: ¿Fire?

Fire: *sale de su trance* ¡la gema Poma!

Chica: perdonen por no presentarme soy

Poma: espera esto lo conversaremos después *saco la gema* ok ¿ahora que?


	8. Tres Fases

**Tres fases**

Fire: pues encerrémoslo

Poma: ¿así de simple?

Noté que Fire miraba a la hija de Ragnarok, para ser tan sabio Fire guarda mucho misterio en su mirada llena de un rojo profundo (no se pero si fuera mujer sentiría atracción por él, ok sonó raro pero tiene algo de verdad y no soy de esos para que quede claro)

Fire: ¿tú eres Xanandra?

Chica: si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Fire: es que conocí a tu madre y a ti cuando eras bebe

Xanandra: ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Fire: nada solo terminemos con esto

Luna: Fire, no tenemos tiempo explícanos como encerrarlo *lanza un hechizo de sueño a Ragnarok*

Fire: para encerrarlo en el colgante existen tres fases, la primera ya la conseguimos y es la física, la segunda será la mental, tenemos que luchar con el mentalmente y la última es la espiritual y ahí estará uno de nosotros solos contra el

Luna: Fire, yo y Poma nos encargaremos de Ragnarok tu quédate con Xanandra para deshacer el hechizo de Ragnarok

Poma: ok empecemos *Fire cae al suelo convulsionándose* ¡Fire! ¿Qué pasa?

Fire: hechizo *jadea* hechizo *sale espuma de su boca* enciérralo y… sálvanos

Luna: solo hay una forma de salvarlos Xanandra cuida a Fire

Xanandra: pero puedo ayudarlos

Poma: solo cuídalo, tu también estas en peligro

Xana: pero

Poma: prometo salvarte *se queda callada* aquí vamos ¿lista Luna? *ella asiente* entremos *Luna toma parte del colgante y colocamos justo encima de su cabeza*

De repente una luz gigante hace desaparecer a Luna, Ragnarok y a mi transportándonos a un lugar oscuro

Poma: Luna ¿ves algo?

Luna: Ragnarok está en frente de nosotros

Ragnarok: la hermosa princesa Luna *Ragnarok sale de las penumbras aplaudiendo sarcásticamente* y dime ¿no te duele que tu hermana te haya encerrado por mil años?

Luna: no tienes derecho a decirme eso *pisa fuertemente el suelo* tu también estuviste encerrado

Ragnarok: Celestia encerró a muchas criaturas pero cerrar a su propia hermana

Poma: ¡cállate! *trato de lanzarle un hechizo pero no funciona*

Ragnarok: como verán ustedes ya no tienen salida, estamos en un sueño donde yo controlo todo

Luna: fue un error que mencionaras eso *una sonrisa sale de Luna*

Ragnarok: ¿Por qué?

Luna: te olvidaste que soy la princesa de la noche *Luna se vaporiza en humo azul mientras que Ragnarok lo hacía en humo negro*

Poma: otra vez no puedo hacer nada *Ragnarok se dirige hacia mí pero el humo de Luna bloquea a Ragnarok*

Luna: Poma tu puedes ayudar

Ragnarok: no sé cómo te dices la princesa de la noche

Poma: espera esto es un sueño ¿o no? Y si puedo crear cualquier objeto o criatura puedo también ser cualquier personaje de la noche

Poma: ok veamos *cuando cerré mis ojos recordé algo, Luna intentó corromper a las portadoras en Everfree, podría hacer lo mismo que hizo allí* Ragnarok alguien llegó *gire rápidamente, cambiando mi forma*

Ragnarok: ¿pero cómo? *Ragnarok vuelve as forma original al ver a la madre de Xanandra* ¿Calipso?

Calipso: Sabia que era una trampa desde el comienzo

Ragnarok: pero tú no puedes entrar, estamos en mi mente

Calipso: ningún lugar me es inaccesible *se acerca lentamente a Ragnarok* tenemos que irnos

Ragnarok: *me mira confundido* no puedo hacerlo

Cuando se acercó tomo su cabeza y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo

Luna: gracias, mi mundo siempre estará en deuda con usted

Calipso: ¿tan buen actor soy?

Luna: ¿Qué?

Doy un giro y vuelvo a mi forma

Poma: solo hice lo mismo que intentaste con las portadoras

Luna: ¿te convertiste en la madre de Xana? ¿Cómo? Si nunca la has visto

Poma: el libro que tengo había un hechizo escrito a mano, cuando lo probé apareció la imagen de una mujer. Pensé que si hacía que Ragnarok tuviera miedo no haría nada

Cuando me di cuenta una luz me cubrió solo a mí

Poma: creo que iré yo, dile que yo pasé a la tercera fase

Cuando me transporto vuelvo al lugar donde estábamos todos solo que no me veian

Luna: Poma logró pasar a la tercera fase

Xana: no estoy segura ¿creen que lo puedan detener?

Fire: no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Poma lo logrará. En la fase espiritual no hay poderes ni habilidades que usar, todo depende de la rapidez de Poma

Poma: tercera fase *veo una línea oscura que sale de Fire* espera *sigo la línea hasta ver a Ragnarok* pero es imposible

Ragnarok: Fire: tiene más de mil años y durante cien años trató de soltarse de mí

Poma: pero eso quiere decir que tu y Fire son

Raganarok: ¿la misma persona? *una sonrisa se dibuja en el* Xanandra es mi hija pero la de el también. Fuimos dos mentes atrapadas y se unió a los magos antes de que se convirtiera en demonio

Poma: pero Fire nunca me dijo

Ragnarok: ¿creiste que por ser discípulo te enseñaría eso? No te imaginas el tiempo que se tardó en separarse de mi, yo soy parte del, y pronto no quedará ni su hija ni el

Poma: pero su madre

Ragnarok: su madre es la reina de los demonios *bajamos y camina alrededor de ellos* ellos se enamoraron y yo aproveché ese momento

Fire: Xanandra *los dos miramos a Fire* quiero pedirte perdón

Xana: a que te refieres

Ragnarok: la transferencia está casi completa

Poma: Fire

Fire: te parecerá raro pero tu madre me conoce

Xana: pero los magos

Fire: no me importó eso pero *una lagrima sale de el*

Ragnarok: patético

Me lancé a él y tome el vinculo oscuro y levanté la gema

Luna: se está moviendo solo

Fire: Poma *se levanta lentamente* tienes que encerrarlo no importa lo que pase, y quiero que cuides de ella

Ragnarok: si me encierras perderás a tu maestro

Fire: que no te importe lo que diga cuida a mi Xana

Xana: ¿qué?

Ragnarok: el tiempo corre ¡VAMOS!

Fire: ¡SALVALA!

Poma: ¡AAAAAAAAAH! *lo golpeo con la gema y con mis manos separo el vinculo *

Después de eso desperté en una cama y en frente de mi estaba Fire con su bastón absorbiendo el humo oscuro

Poma: Fire ¿Cómo está Xana?

Fire: como Ragnarok fue encerrado el hechizo se rompió pero le causó algo de daño, en otras palabras está recién despertando como tu

Luna entra a la habitación

Luna: Xanandra y Discord están bien pero hay malas noticias, Canterlot ha sido controlado por los Changelings

Fire: vamos ahora mismo, si ya vencimos a Ragnarok creo que será muy fácil vencer a esos insectos

Discord: quién diría que un grupo de marginados como nosotros venceríamos a alguien que es casi un dios

Poma: no se Discord pero creo que diste en el clavo al decir que los que eran potenciales enemigos de Equestria la hayan salvado

Fire: yo no era enemigo

Poma: ok entonces los que eran los que menos se pudieran imaginar

Luna: qué raro que las portadoras no pudieran contra los Changelings

Poma: solo vayamos


	9. El vinculo

**El vinculo**

Jamás esperé que fuéramos nosotros, los que estuvieron a punto de ser antagonistas salvaron un imperio y ahora estamos solo nosotros cinco en un tren hacia Canterlot para salvarlo de una especie peligrosa. Cuando pasé a otro vagón encontré a Xanandra y Fire conversando

Fire: creo que… te debo explicaciones

Xana: creo que si

No debería meterme en el tema pero Ragnarok me contó todo, solo veré si le cuenta la verdad

Xana: Fire ¿tú fuiste Ragnarok?

Fire: no quiero explicar eso, lo importante es *la toma de los hombros* que vuelvas con tu madre

Poma: por favor ¿enserio?

Fire: Poma ven aquí, ahora

El tono de Fire era muy diferente al que usa normalmente, si que tenía miedo

Poma: solo quería

Fire: necesito que seas su guardián

Poma Xana: ¿Qué?

Fire: Xana posee los genes más poderosos existentes pero aun así puede ser vencida por una sola persona, y esa es Poma. Sé que no es tu nombre verdadero pero tu nombre de mago es así, no tengo inconveniente de convertirte en ciervo de ella

Poma: pero si soy un mago soy tu discípulo

Fire: somos magos si queremos podemos ser ciervos de quien queramos y romper el contrato, somos una especie poderosa

Xana: pero yo ya tengo ciervos

Fire: *su rostro que tenía una sonrisa cambia*perdóname pero *una bola de fuego azul aparece*

Poma: ok, Xana no quiero que te enojes

Fire: tus ciervos murieron *la bola de luz muestra a catorce chicos, la mayoría chicas tirados en el suelo y algunos descuartizados* tu madre es un tanto creativa creando castigos

Xana: no es posible *se arrodilla en el suelo* los he perdido

Fire: Xana *la abraza* si hubiera podido los salvaría

Xana: mi madre no pudo haber hecho eso

Fire: en realidad pasó algo raro

Poma: ¿Qué sabes?

Fire: tu madre no era así es como si algo hubiera corrompido su juicio

Poma: ¿Ragnarok?

Fire: no sé pero después de eso desapareció

Xana: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Fire: es bola azul es mi creación, yo la creé con el propósito de ver todo en el mundo incluyendo dimensiones

Poma: ok pero el infierno no tiene gobernante

Xana: creo que mi hermano está a cargo ahora

Fire: *mira sorprendido a Xana* pero tu madre

Xana: lo sé, mi madre tuvo un hijo con un demonio de alto nivel antes que tú

Fire: eso explica muchas otras cosas

Poma: no es por nada pero creo que Luna y Discord quieren que vayamos a verlos

Fire: yo voy ustedes quédense aquí, y conversen lo que les dije ya que siempre es bueno el vinculo que tienen los demonios *sale del vagón dejándonos solos*

Poma: ¿Qué te ha parecido Equestria?

Xana: por lo que he visto es peligroso

Poma: en realidad no siempre es así, solo entraste en un momento delicado para este mundo. La mayoría de las veces tiene celebraciones y conviven como una comunidad pacifica

Xana: vaya, me impresiona que hayan sobrevivido tanto tiempo (nota mental: confirmada Xana es hija de Fire) además por lo que veo son jóvenes en la magia (y además habla muy parecido a su padre)

Poma: este mundo es tranquilo, creo que los humanos y sus creaciones son los que las destruyen

Xana: ¿qué pasará cuando termine esto?

Poma: Fire irá a Canterlot y yo seré enviado a Ponyville para que aprenda de este mundo, quizás vayas con Fire

Xana: *mira por la ventana y me habla sin girar* ¿crees que Fire tenga razón?

Poma: ¿sobre qué?

Xana: que debas ser mi ciervo

Poma: *noto que Pyro entra* Fire está con Luna y Discord *Pyro sale del lugar* no sé ¿crees que sea buena idea?

Xana: no tenemos nada que perder *extiende su brazo hacia mi mientras el pentaculo se abre* yo Xanandra, hija del clan Belcebú, te hago parte del clan y de nuestra familia ahora ingresa conmigo Poma *doy un paso dentro del circulo* ¿estás dispuesto a seguir a tu dueña a todas partes sin importar lo que pase?

Poma: si estoy dispuesto

Xana: entonces ya eres un demonio *la luz disminuye hasta desvanecerse* listo ahora tenemos que probarlo, arrodíllate

Poma: perdón pero eso de arrodillarse no va conmigo *Xana ve mi cuello con el signo que había y de pronto aparece otro con un pentagrama en la otra parte de mi cuello* ¿Qué es esto?

FIre: es un semi contrato

Xana: ¿Qué?

Fire: el ya es un mago y mi aprendiz pero ahora es también un demonio y tu ciervo y por ende no eres su dueña solo tienen un vinculo contigo

Luna: Fire creo que Celestia está en problemas muy graves

Fire: ¿Qué ocurre?

Luna: nos dijeron que Shining y Cadence fueron raptados por Chrisails

Discord: y que crees que hará Fire ¿llevarnos allí con un chasquido?

Fire: puedo hacerlo, pero necesito usar toda mi magia

Poma: esperen tengo una idea

Fire: ¿Cuál?

Poma: este es un tren a vapor, por ende necesitamos agua y fuego para que avance

Luna: pero la caldera podría explotar

Poma: bueno entonces ¿Por qué no volamos?

Discord: eso es imposible, el tren es muy grande

Fire: en realidad es posible, si concentramos la magia en la parte de abajo el tren será fácil de elevar y llegaremos en unas horas pero necesitamos a todos

Luna: bien pero eso nos debilitaría para cuando lleguemos

Fire: solo por unos minutos, bajaremos un poco antes de llegar y además Pyro puede ayudar a combatir *Pyro salta a los brazos de Fire* este gato ha sido mi familiar desde hace tiempo

Poma: ¿puedes tener familiares?

Fire: claro, hasta Xana tiene uno *Xana saca un gato completamente blanco a partir de un pentaculo* tienes un gran parecido a mi

Xana: ¿a quién?

Fire: nada, bien ¿en que estábamos?

Mientras estábamos en los vagones me puse a pensar. Fire está constantemente evitando a Xana, y a la vez Xana no menciona el tema a pesar de que Fire se lo dijo. Bueno ahora que lo pienso Fire es muy serio y severo y Xana siempre es esquiva. Por lo menos ella puede volver a casa, después de todo su hogar es el infierno todavía no sé por que sigue aquí. Además Celestia y Discord han tenido comportamientos extraños, todo está muy confuso, y para remate de la situación Canterlot sigue igual. Si las portadoras las vencieron una vez ¿Por qué no de nuevo?

Fire-todo listo, vamos a levantar esto

Poma: una pregunta ¿Cómo es que no hablas con Xana?

Fire: vámonos de aqui


	10. Todo termina

**Todo termina**

Cuando llegamos todos los Changelings pararon en seco al ver a Fire. Extrañamente lo recibían como héroe

Changelings: finalmente nuestro aliado Ragnarok los venció

Fire: esperen un momento *gira hacia mí y me susurra* ¿Qué hago?

Poma: aprovéchalo *les guiño a todos los demás y rápidamente siguen la corriente* por favor señor no siga

Fire: cállate desperdicio *me empuja* ahora abran el paso que los llevare ante Chrisails

Fire: nos empujaba con fuerza hacia el castillo mientras los Changelings nos miraban. No culpo a Fire por esas acciones, esta demás decir que un montón de criaturas nos rodeaban y ante alguna señal nos atacarían pero noté algo. Fire encajaba perfectamente con Ragnarok ¿Cómo habrá sido la separación de él y Ragnarok?

Cuando llegamos encontramos a todos encadenados, incluyendo a Celestia (al parecer se atrincheraron en el castillo y perdieron contra las criaturas)

Twilight: Fire

Le traté de hacer una señal pero Chrisails se dio cuenta

Chrisails: ¿creíste que podías? *una espada aparece en su cuello* ¿Cómo es posible?

Fire: un paso en falso y pintaré un cuadro con tu sangre *Fire me guiña un ojo con una sonrisa* vamos a hacer esto rápido Chrisails y si sigues mis demandas solo mataré a tus súbditos *sus ojos se encienden* arderán todos *la agita*

Poma: ¡Fire! Recuerda quien eres

Celestia: Fire es una trampa

Antes de que Fire se diera cuenta la figura de Chrisails explotó golpeándolo contra una pared y dejándolo inconsciente

Chrisails: y ese fue el ultimo regalo de Ragnarok

Twilight: usó ese truco con nosotras, si hubieran puesto atención no pasaría esto

Poma: ¿creyeron que Fire era Ragnarok pero aun así usaron un señuelo?

Chrisails: nunca confié en Ragnarok, ni siquiera cuando conocí a él y a

Celestia: Chrisails, aun así estas en desventaja. Solo noqueaste a Fire

Chrisails: Celestia, Fire era el único peligro, lo que no esperaron era esto *Shining y Cadence entran al lugar pero también ingresó otro humano o ser de mi mundo para precisar* Xanandra no fue la única que vino aquí

Poma: espera ¿Xana no fue la única?

Chrisails: dijo que en caso de que fallara asesine a esta chica

Xana: es un angel

Poma: ¿Qué?

Xana: puedo sentir su presencia

Luna: Pero eso haría que te atacaran

Chrisails: ¿Qué?

Poma: si la matas vendrán criaturas peores que demonios *apunto mi bastón a Celestia y las portadoras que seguían encadenadas haciendo que quedaran libres* el dios de mi mundo vendrá aquí y los enviara con los demonios y créeme que vas a tener mucho calor después de eso

Chrisails: en ese caso ¡MATENLOS A TODOS!

La horda de changelings entra al castillo para atacarnos, Pyro quien estaba al lado de Fire cambio su tamaño al doble de lo que era cuando se enojaba y comenzó a destruir toda criatura a su paso

Poma: no tienes oportunidad _Fire Blast_ *un changeling cae al suelo en llamas* Pyro puede contra un ejercito

Luna: ¿te olvidaste lo que pasó la ultima vez? *lanza un rayo hacia un grupo que se acercaba* si te pudimos exiliar una vez *patea a uno que estaba sobre Rarity* lo haremos de nuevo

Twilight: Poma usaré los elementos haz que Pyro se aleje

Poma: ¡Pyro ven aquí, necesito que vengas¡

Pyro se encogió y volvió a mi lado mientras Twilight cargaba los elementos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Chrisails se quedó inmóvil esperando eso

Poma: rápido todos detrás cerca de Fire *levanto mis manos* _Protecto_ *el escudo cubrió a todos de una gran explosión*

Cuando el fuego pasaba encima de nosotros me preocupé por lo que les pudo a Shining y Cadence quienes seguían en el poder de Chrisails. Cuando el humo se disipó vimos que todo el salón estaba destruido y en el centro de la explosión estaba Chrisails, con sus ojos oscurecidos completamente

Poma: temía que fuera a pasar esto

Chrisails: vaya no me esperaba que la magia oscura fuera tan poderosa *nos lanza un rayo oscuro haciendo que todos voláramos por los aires y dejara a todos inconscientes menos a mi ya que usé el hechizo protecto a tiempo pero no fue suficiente para evitar la caida* ahora nadie podrá detenerme. Ahora toda Equestria es mia

Poma: CALLATE *me mira sorprendida* quizá hallas vencido a mis amigos pero yo sigo en pie *me trato de pararme con dificultad* y si crees que dejaré que me venzas así de simple *escupo algo de sangre* te equivocas

Chrisails: pero mírate, no puedes ni mantenerte en pie *lanza una carcajada al verme caer de rodillas*

Poma: *escupo sangre de nuevo y hago que mi bastón se convierta en espada* es hora de terminar esto. Me iré a Ponyville, aprenderé de este lugar y venceré al que venga a amenazar su tranquilidad *mis ojos y mi boca comienzan a brillar con un color verde* comencemos

Mi rapidez aumento como la de Fire cuando lucha y comencé a atacar a Chrisails quien se defendía con hechizos de protección. Repentinamente me lanzó un rayo que bloquee con mi espada. Corrí rápidamente hacia ella y patee su rostro, cuando se repuso me dio una patada en el pecho lanzándome hacia una columna que se rompió cuando choque

Poma: buen golpe *me levanto y me sacudo la ropa* pero mi magia es más fuerte *mi brillo aumenta y vuelvo a contraatacar*

Chrisails lanzo varios hechizos hasta que empezó a aumentar su poder. Cuando un aura oscura la cubrió me lanzo contra una pared al lado de Fire quien estaba despierto pero muy débil

Poma: ¿Estás bien?

Fire: dame la gema de Ragnarok

Poma: ¿Qué? ¿No estarás pensando en usarla?

Fire: confía en mí, estaré bien

Poma: pero

Fire: ¡HAZLO!

Cuando le coloque la gema en su cuello hubo una explosión de fuego y después vi a Fire flotando con unas alas de fuego

Fire: ya no me acordaba lo que se sentía estar junto a ti. Es divertido ¿no? .No, es enfermo

Chrisails: así que volvió

Fire: *levanta una ceja* sabes me cansé. Voy a terminar esto *alza sus brazos* _FIRE BLAST_ *un rayo de fuego gigante se dirigía hacia Chrisails quien tenía un escudo* buen viaje

La explosión hizo reventar el escudo de Chrisails lanzándola por los aires a una velocidad impresionante

Fire: ok fue mucho por hoy *se saca la gema y queda en estado mágico y después vuelve a su estado normal* Poma

Poma: ¿Qué?

Fire: has aprendido bastante en muy poco tiempo *mi estado mágico se acaba y caigo al suelo cansado* pero te falta por mejorar

Poma: ahora dejame dormir

Fire: está bien *me revuelve el pelo* descansa, haz hecho mucho

Pasaron varios días desde el incidente y todos nuestros nombres fueron conocidos en toda Equestria. Las ciudades se lograron reconstruir gracias a un hechizo que les enseñó Fire y como no era magia negra no hubo problemas. Descubrí que chica que raptaron era una cierva directa de dios que se llamaba Snow Frost. Finalmente Xanandra, Snow, Las portadoras y yo, partiremos a Ponyville para que vivamos allá. Se me olvidaba Discord y Luna estarán con nosotros una temporada allá para que aprendan de nosotros. Me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si Celestia y Fire se hubieran conocido antes de que yo llegara? Bueno por ahora quiero llegar allá y descansar

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot**

Fire: ojala hubiera estado Starwells para ver esto

Celestia: Fire ha pasado mucho tiempo y todo ha cambiado desde ese tiempo

Fire: no se *se dirige a una ventana junto a Celestia* pienso que nuestro legado nos persigue *en el vitral estaba la figura de Nightmare y en el fondo dos pequeñas figuras humanas* y eso nos marca de algún u otro modo


	11. Un hogar para los nuevos

**Un hogar para los nuevos**

Twilight: bien chicos ha sido un viaje muy largo pero ahora tenemos que hacer una tarea muy importante *una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro* darle una casa a los nuevos

Poma: tengo una idea. Twilight dime las personas dispuestas a estar con nosotros

Twilight: por descarte Rainbow no tiene que llevar a nadie a su casa

Rainbow: que bien *se va volando tan rápido que deja una estela de arcoíris*

Twilight: Rarity ¿te importaría cuidar a una de ellas?

Rarity: por supuesto que no

Twilight: y a ti Pinkie Pie

Pinkie: Me encantaría vivir con uno de ellos

Poma: por lo visto todas aquí no tienen inconveniente en vivir con nosotros

Todas asienten

Poma: entonces yo veré con cual se irá Xana y Snow

Xana: espera como sabes con cual nos iremos

Poma: es mejor que yo lo haga antes que elijan una que sea muy sensible ante un demonio o un ángel

Snow: ¿disculpa pero puedo elegir?

Poma: está bien

Xana: ¿Por qué tienes preferencia con los ángeles, acaso nosotros los demonios somos muy caóticos?

Poma: no vas a comenzar con eso de nuevo, Fire me dejó a cargo de ustedes y me dijo que si peleaban habría serios problemas. Así que elige Snow, después les diré las reglas para que no tengan problemas aquí

Twilight: Poma ¿estás seguro de que saldrá bien esto?

Poma: créeme se bastante de ángeles y no creo que

Snow: quiero estar contigo

Poma: ¿Qué?

Snow: por ahora tú has sido en quien he confiado y me sentiría muy insegura si no estoy al lado tuyo

Poma: pero

Xana: Poma yo también quiero estar contigo

Poma: ¡¿Qué?¡

Xana: si crees que te dejaré después de que me salvaste te equivocas *me toma de un brazo* tu eres mi ciervo y si crees que te dejaré, ni lo pienses

Snow: no dejaré que vivas con un demonio *me toma de mi otro brazo* si vives con ella te volverás un sucio infiel *comienza a tirar de mi brazo igual que Xana*

Poma: ¿Por qué no pasa lo mismo que los fanfics normales donde cada uno se va con un personaje?

Xana: suéltalo maldita es mío *tira hacia un lado*

Snow: tu eres una maldita *tira hacia el otro lado*

Poma: suéltenme *me suelto de ellas* antes de que esto se convierta en una escena de anime, daré las reglas

Twilight: ¿Qué es anime?

Poma: cosas de mi mundo por ahora no les explicaré todo. Primero, ninguna de ustedes dos tienen permitidos hacer ritos ni misas ni nada que tenga que ver con lo que son, en este mundo ya hay dos diosas y ninguna de ellas es ni dios, ni el diablo.

Snow: pero

Poma: yo ya he dicho. Ante cualquier señal los enviaré con Fire. Segundo, en caso de algún problema entre ustedes, es obligatorio avisarme. No quiero peleas sobre que dios es más fuerte, quien desterró a quien, ni nada por el estilo

Xana: pero ellos

Poma: ahora estamos en el mismo lugar y nadie es mejor que otro. Y por ultimo. Siempre deben seguir las instrucciones que nos envíe Fire, nos va a escribir cada vez que puede para darnos algún tipo de información. Ahora que lo saben ¿con cuál se van a ir?

Las dos se miran por un instante

Xana Snow: contigo

Poma: esto va a estar complicado

Twilight: ¿Por qué no van con Applejack? Tiene mucho espacio en su granja

Applejack: yo no tengo ningún problema en vivir con ustedes, mientras se levanten temprano no habrá problemas

Poma: no quería escuchar eso, pero ante esa posibilidad *suspiro* está bien

Twilight: arreglado, ahora todos vamos a comer algo

Pinkie: esperaban que digieran eso. Les prepararé una fiesta de bienvenida en Sugarcube

Poma: será mejor ir a casa de Applejack a preparar nuestras cosas para la noche, quizá otro día Pinkie

Pinkie: ¿lo prometes?

Poma: *levanto mi mano* lo prometo

Pinkie: entonces hasta otro día *se retira saltando*

Poma: saben quiero que Fluthershy nos acompañe a la granja

Fluthershy: ¿Qué? Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Poma: necesito conversar algo contigo, es que es un proyecto que tengo

Twilight: ustedes vayan, tengo cosas que hacer en la biblioteca *se retira*

Applejack: bien ahora vallamos Sweet Apple Acres

Mientras caminábamos Applejack y Fluthershy conversaban asuntos que no me importaban en lo absoluto y Xana y Snow tenían una rara conversación sobre la historia de ellos. Al parecer soy el único que no tiene a nadie con quien conversar. Cuando llegamos encontramos a Big Mac con una carreta de manzanas y Appleblom estaba jugando con una pelota y en la granja se podía oler un aroma delicioso

Applejack: abuela, tenemos visitas

G. Smith: llegaron justo a tiempo para probar una tarta que preparé

Xana: tengo un hambre feroz

Poma: ok tomaremos esto como la primera regla. Ninguna muestra de lo que somos, podemos usar magia pero no mostraremos a que deidad se la debemos

Snow: está bien

Poma: ok pasemos

Cuando entramos nos encontramos con una mesa repleta de comida (claramente no había carne pero me acostumbré a eso, creo que tendré que ser un vegano) yo no comí mucho, el cansancio me estaba matando pasé días seguidos entrenando y además gran parte de esos días combatía con alguien (Fire preferencialmente) además de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en un vagón me tenia exhausto

Xana: Poma, se me olvidaba agradecerte por salvarme de Ragnarok

Poma: no fui solo yo, también ayudó Fire y Luna. Además tú nos ayudaste a vencerlo

Xana: pero estuve siempre en peligro

Poma: si pero por ahora no hablemos de eso *tomo un trozo de tarta* a todo esto, Fluthershy quiero conversar el proyecto contigo

Fluthershy: ¿Qué necesitas?

Poma: ahora que estamos en Ponyville, necesitamos encontrar un trabajo. Y quiero que Snow consiga uno primero

Snow: ¿Qué?

Poma: es un trabajo simple *doy un sorbo a mi te* Fluthershy trabaja con animales y probablemente necesita ayuda

Fluthershy: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Poma: no te mencioné eso antes (estuvo cerca, no mencionaré que son un programa de televisión por ningún motivo) yo se que haces *le doy una mordida a la tarta* pero volviendo al tema, Snow puede aprender de ti y ayudarte

Snow: prometo no decepcionarte Poma

Poma: es un trabajo como cualquier otro. Yo también buscaré uno y también Xana, como se que eres tranquila estoy seguro que lo lograras

Xana: la conoces hace unos días

Poma: recuerden que estoy a cargo de ustedes

Fluthershy: lo siento pero debo ir a casa Angel me debe extrañar muchísimo y además debo

Poma: no te preocupes solo quería conversar eso contigo *se retira* ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña? (obviamente sabia pero no voy a exponerme con algo tan simple)

Appleblom: Appleblom señor Poma

Poma: Señor Poma era mi padre llámame por mi nombre

Appleblom: está bien Poma. Applejack ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?

Applejack: está bien ve

Poma: por lo que noto ya está anocheciendo ¿me puedes mostrar mi cuarto?

Applejack: claro, acompáñame

Listo después de estar todo el día en un vagón finalmente dormiré en una cama por un buen tiempo y mañana comenzará el primer día en el que conoceré Ponyville


	12. Luna de reflexion

**Luna de reflexión**

Después de comer Applejack me mostró mi habitación. Pasé horas mirando el techo mientras pensaba en lo que pasó con Chrisails

Chrisails: no confié en Ragnarok, ni siquiera cuando conocí a él y a

Celestia freno esa frase en seco ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Por qué permitió esa pelea? Cuando llegué note algo en su mirada hacia Fire. Mis pensamientos fueron frenados cuando escuché susurros en mi puerta

Voz: yo llegué primero, vete de aquí

Voz: soy su dueña es mío

No lo tomaré en cuenta. Probablemente se cansen de pelear y se vayan. Cuando cerré mis ojos los susurros aumentaban

Poma: que relajo, puedo escuchar todos los sonidos de la naturaleza *me acurruco en las sabanas* y además sentir ese suave olor a manzanas y cenizas *abro mis ojos* CENIZAS

Cuando corro hacia la puerta me encontré con Snow y Xana peleando en el suelo

Poma: ¿no notan la hora que es? No pasa ni una hora y ya están peleando

Xana: Poma

Poma: ¿Qué? *noto que Snow se tapa los ojos*

Xana: estas en ropa interior

Cuando bajo mi vista y me doy cuenta de que estoy casi desnudo

Poma: perdón *tomo la ropa que tenia y me tapo* ya ven lo que hacen

Snow: no fue mi intención lo siento

Xana: aun así ¿puedo acostarme al lado tuyo?

Snow: ¿Qué?

Poma: Xana tu ya tienes un cuarto

Xana: está bien *se retira*

Poma: tu también Snow

Snow: bien, dulces sueños Poma *se retira*

Pasó una hora pero todavía seguía sin dormir, me sentía muy relajado para ser sincero, hasta que cerré mis ojos. Soñé que algo muy raro estaba en Canterlot mucho antes de que fuera lo que hoy vemos y veía a Fire conversando con Celestia

Celestia: ¿volverás algún día?

Fire: tengo que hacerlo, pero que nadie sepa que estuve aquí

Desperté exaltado levantándome de la cama hasta que dos manos toman mi pecho y me empujan a la cama

Xana: Poma vuelve a dormir

Snow: si te duermes te traeré el desayuno en la mañana

Finalmente me rendí y me acosté. Cuando la luna comenzó a entrar a la habitación fui dándome cuenta de que Xana y Snow estaba en ropa interior, fue la noche más incomoda de mi vida ya que se movían bastante y tenía que evitar que me abrazaran o si no caería en tentación y me enfrentaría a Fire y sus castigos. Cuando logré una posición que evitaba el contacto con ellas miré hacia la ventana donde podía ver la luna y empecé a cerrar los ojos

Luna: Poma

Cuando vi a Luna en la ventana rodé hacia un lado quedando arriba de Xana y Xana al asustarse rodó cayendo de la cama conmigo y cayéndome Snow encima ya que estaba abrazada a las sabanas

Xana: eres un pervertido *me lanza a un lado dejándome debajo de Snow* y además la quieres mas a ella *me empuja dejándome pegado en la pared*

Poma: espero que sea importante

Luna: solo quería saludarte *se rie*

Poma: Bastante gracioso *voy por mi ropa* creo que tendré que usar el hechizo de sueño otra vez y ustedes dos *Xana y Snow estaban en la cama dormidas* ok caminaré contigo *miro hacia afuera y noto que la luna estaba subiendo* quien madruga dios le ayuda

Luna: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Poma: por ahora salgamos a caminar

Cuando salimos afuera usé un hechizo de sueño que aprendí con Fire para mantenerme despierto y descansado, aunque era útil no me gustaba usarlo mucho. Cuando pasamos por la entrada a Ponyville decidí romper el hielo con Luna

Poma: ¿Para qué viniste a verme?

Luna: por nada *mira a un lado* creo que eres la segunda persona con quien entablo una conversación en las noches

Poma: ¿Qué? ¿No visitas a nadie?

Luna: nope. Nadie está despierto en las noches

Poma: en mi mundo hay personas que pasan toda las noches despiertas

Luna: ¿enserio?

Poma: sep. Bueno no todas las noches pero es algo normal

Luna: me gustaría conocer ponis así

Poma: quizá haiga ponis noctámbulos en Equestria. Pienso que si hubiera ponis así deberían tener una vida agitada

Al otro lado del pueblo

Pinkie: vamos Vinyl *salta al otro lado de la habitación* la noche es joven

Poma: y sería bastante bueno conocer a uno

Luna: bueno, por ahora estoy conforme al conversar contigo

Caminamos por un largo tiempo en Ponyville y conversamos sobre varias cosas, por ejemplo: Cómo es el cielo en mi mundo, como son las noches en Canterlot y como hacía para bajar la Luna. Paulatinamente la luna fue bajando y la vida estaba despertando en Ponyville

Poma: y esas son las distintas maneras para medir eclipses en mi mundo

Luna: vaya es increíble como tu mundo no usa magia

Poma: la misma naturaleza controla el mundo, todo está conectado para completar un complejo e infinito ciclo y aun así es muy aburrido

Luna: pero el universo en tu mundo es muy interesante

Poma: a mí me genera curiosidad este mundo ¿Cómo es posible mover todo el universo para hacer despertar este lugar? Ustedes están en el centro de su universo y lo controlan gracias a una fuerza invisible, todo eso genera curiosidad y todavía me pregunto por que tengo poderes mágicos

Luna: creo que por eso están tan aburridos

Poma: ¿Qué?

Luna: nunca me pregunté eso pero sin pensarlo tanto era feliz ver como la noche y el día se combinan. Probablemente están aburridos porque saben todo, y nunca parar de aprender es divertido tener curiosidad *la luna se esconde y comienza a salir el sol* nosotros no nos hacemos preguntas complicadas y por eso siempre somos divertidos *su cuerno comienza a brillar y las estrellan comienzan a desaparecer* me recuerdas a un poni que vive aquí, se llama doctor hooves y siempre está tratando de usar la ciencia para investigar todo y está en la búsqueda constante por el conocimiento, es algo aburrido cuando solo habla de ciencia pero siempre trata de aceptar que ciertas cosas no tienen explicación, no saber que es siempre lo hace divertido *me guiña*

Poma: no lo había pensado de esa manera

Luna: y si te doy otra explicación te doy el ejemplo de Twilight

Poma: entiendo a lo que vas *llega a mi mente el Pinkie sentido* y sep tienes toda la razón, como ya sabemos casi todo en mi mundo quizá por eso ya nos parece aburrido. Es válido pensar eso y… tienes razón Luna, la ciencia es lo que nos tiene aburridos

Luna: bueno me tengo que ir *la abrazo* ¿Qué haces?

Poma: solo es una muestra de cómo nos despedimos en mi mundo

Luna: entonces *pone sus patas en mis hombros tratando de emular un abrazo* hasta pronto *se va volando*

Finalmente volví a casa de Applejack para desayunar. Xana y Snow se enojaron porque me fui en medio de la noche, después fuimos a Sugarcube para la fiesta de Pinkie quien estaba algo cansado ¿Por qué habrá estado así? Bueno por ahora pensaré en buscar empleo me pregunto si Cherilee tiene vacantes para profesores en su escuela


	13. Fire conoce a fondo

**Nota: este relato será solo para Fire y uno de sus días en Canterlot, es aquí donde Fire conoce un lado oscuro de este mundo**

 **Fire conoce a fondo**

Han pasado ya varios días desde el ataque a Equestria y el salvador de este mundo ha comenzado a recorrer una gran ciudad para conocer a sus habitantes

Fire: Que ciudad más impresionante, me hubiera gustado tener a Poma a mi lado para conversar sobre este lugar

Fire camina al lado de unas tiendas hasta que se topa con un poni

Fire: perdón señor

Poni: no se preocupe. Espere ¿usted es Fire?

Fire: si señor

Poni: que agradable casualidad, mi nombre es Pancy Putts

Fire: no me diga más, usted es bastante famoso aquí

Pancy: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Fire: cada vez que camino por aquí me han invitado a una fiesta para conocerlo

Pancy: pues tiene suerte, quiero invitarlo personalmente a una carrera de los Wonder Bolts que se realizará en

Fire: no estoy seguro. Relacionarme con la Elite social del lugar

Pancy: no se preocupe señor, estoy seguro que se podrá adaptar con facilidad

Fire: normalmente diría que no pero desde que juego ajedrez con Celestia me he estado aburriendo… está bien iré

Pancy: lo esperaremos en el balcón vip, sea puntual *se retira*

Fire: eso lo llamo socializar rápido *Pyro sale del bolsillo y salta a su hombro* creo que la partida pendiente con Celestia tendrá que esperar *camina hacia el castillo*

Cuando llega al castillo invita va hacia el salón donde estaba Celestia

Fire: ¿quieres ir a una carrera?

Celestia: no puedo salir de aquí Fire, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Fire: vamos Celestia, no seas aburrida

Celestia: ¿desde cuándo dejaste de estar serio?

Fire: desde que me empecé a aburrirme

Celestia: ¿no que los magos deben ser serios?

Fire: ok voy a ir solo

Celestia: un consejo, los habitantes de Canterlot son diferentes a los de otros lugares. No creas que por ser de la elite todos son así

Fire: no lo haré *mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y se va*

Mientras camina Fire va pensando

Fire: este lugar es muy complicado, las clases sociales son muy complicadas. Si solo conociera a alguien que sepa lo que debo hacer *mira al cielo* dame un salvavidas por favor

Rarity: ¿Fire?

Fire: *mira al frente perplejo* que rápido

Rarity: vaya no te había visto desde la vez que Poma se fue a Ponyville

Fire: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rarity: tenía que hacer una entrega aquí en Canterlot, aparte de buscar materiales para un vestido

Fire: ¿quieres ir a una carrera?

Rarity: está bien de todas formas ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer aquí

Mientras caminaban el poderoso mago y el elegante poni eran vistos por los demás, quizá sea por el mismo mago o por el sombrero de la poni la cual resaltaba su rostro

Rarity: y por eso tenemos la mitad de todo lo que necesitas para socializar con la aristocracia de este mundos *tacha un cuadro de la lista*

Fire: ¿crees que mi ropa sea suficiente?

Rarity: normalmente tengo una idea pero no conozco la moda de tu mundo

Fire: Poma me habló de su moda creo que era diseños Armani o eso recuerdo

Rarity: ¿recuerdas si te mostró algún diseño?

Fire: eso lo recuerdo perfectamente *da un giro y su ropa cambia a un smoking y su peinado empieza a arreglarse dejándolo peinado hacia un lado*

Rarity: perfecto ya tenemos el atuendo y la etiqueta ahora estás listo *tacha el último cuadro de la lista*

Fire: ¿Qué será de Poma ahora? Conociéndolo estará divirtiéndose con alguien

Rarity: probablemente

 **Mientras tanto en Ponyville**

Poma: ¡LA TORRE SOLO SE MUEVE HACIA LOS LADOS!

Derpy: perdón

Poma: ok volvamos a… no te tomes literal eso de comerte al rey

Derpy: *escupe una pieza* Perdón *sonríe*

Poma: ok ahora le toca doc

 **En la carrera de Canterlot**

Fire: y fue así como evité que insultaran a Rarity hace un momento *un poni cae a lo lejos mientras todos lo miran asombrados*

Pancy: muy interesante y dime ¿ese que cayó era el poni?

Fire: ese fue el que quería pelear conmigo la semana pasada

Rarity: ¿y apostaras en la carrera Fire? *tratando de cambiar el tema*

Fire: no me gusta apostar pero me agradaría saber por quien lo van hacer

Pancy: yo apostaré por FlitFutt como me aconsejó Rarity hace un tiempo

Fire: espera ¿es el de melena azul?

Pancy: si

Fire: apostaría por la que tiene la melena amarilla

Rarity: ¿Spitfire?

Fire: Flit tiene una pequeña lesión en su ala, perderá balance en el vuelo y perderá. Spitfire ha desarrollado sus músculos en sus alas últimamente así que ella ganará

Pancy: ¿cómo lo sabe?

Fire: ojo de Fenix *apunta a su ojo derecho* no te imaginas lo que puedo llegar a ver con esto, eso explica el por qué de su gran habilidad en el vuelo *come un bocadillo que le ofrecen* Señoras y señores les recomendaría alejarse de la baranda

Comentador: ¡arranquen!

Flit comienza a volar a gran velocidad pero repentinamente pierde el control y cae encima del balcón vip rozando el rostro de Fire quien ni se inmuta al verlo pasar

Fire: ¿tienen vino?

Rarity: Fire nos tenemos que ir

Fire: ¿Por qué? Esto es divertido

Rarity: cuando pasa esto deben cancelar la carrera

Fire: ok yo lo arreglo *hace un chasquido y todos vuelven a su lugar* ¿seguimos? *todas las miradas se dirigieron con asombro hacia Fire aunque hubo también varias con miedo pero el no se había dado cuenta*

Rarity: Fire vámonos a otro lugar

Fire: está bien *se retiran mientras escuchan varios susurros al ver a Fire*

Ya cerca del castillo Rarity le habla a Fire

Rarity: Fire querido… les diste un susto a todos

Fire: ¿Por qué?

Rarity: jamás vimos esta clase de magia y bueno me asustaste un poco

Fire: yo pensé que ustedes usaban magia ¿Cuál fue mi error?

Rarity: es que usaste mucho poder, no sé. Tu imagen es poco común y algo aterradora

Fire: pero si yo soy así, no puedo cambiar lo que soy

Rarity: no sé Canterlot es muy distinto a cualquier lugar de Equestria, yo en cierta forma me acostumbré a tu magia ya que la vi pero solo yo y Celestia conocemos como eres con tu magia

Fire: _Morfos externum_ *su forma cambia* esto es lo que ustedes consideran normal *Fire no tenia forma de poni si no una especie de animal raro* me miran exactamente como un Bograht *vuelve a su forma original* ustedes no saben usar su magia, tienen una sociedad perfecta pero es tan adecuada que son casi como niños que se asustan con los cambios. De donde yo vengo los Bograth son criaturas incomprendidas por su aspecto asustan pero si te haces amigo de uno cambia de forma a la de una criatura maravillosa *toma su frente* como sea por ahora no quiero hablar con nadie

Rarity: pero… Fire creo que… la apariencia

Fire: sabes que no te tienes que molestar en responder, creo que Canterlot no es lo mismo de antes

Rarity: ¿antes?

Fire: bien te explicaré por que te dije eso

Celestia: Fire tenemos que ir al castillo

Fire: ¿Dónde saliste?

Celestia: es un truco simple *se acerca a Fire* estas con la guardia baja. Rarity puedes retirarte si quieres

Rarity: perdón princesa pero no puedo hacerlo

Celestia: Rarity retírate

Cuando Rarity se fue Celestia llevó a Fire al castillo para conversar con el

Fire: no entiendo este mundo Celestia como es que se limitan tanto

Celestia: esta es la única manera de

Fire: no es la única manera de mantenernos seguros ¿quieres que ter recuerde lo que se acerca?

Celestia: pero no pondré en peligro un reino por la búsqueda de guerras

Fire: y por eso Star logró hacer más de lo que tu has hecho *Celestia se calló* se que lo extrañas y yo también pero si no hubiera intervenido Ragnarok se hubiera descontrolado *golpea fuertemente el piso con su bastón sacando fuego de la base* tu pueblo todavía no se adapta, tenemos que estar preparándonos para una guerra avanzada

Celestia: ya derrotamos a Ragnarok

Fire: pero recuerda que solo dos criaturas lo han podido derrotar uno de ellos lo hizo con mi ayuda pero la otra ha perdido el juicio y es la única que ha peleado sola contra el

Celestia: Fire este es mi reino y yo sé cómo defenderlo, y te estás alejando del tema. Te tendrás que controlar o tendré que usar a tu discípulo

Fire: ¿me estas amenazando?

Celestia: mi alumna es mucho más poderosa que yo y estoy segura que es más hábil que Poma

Fire: ¿limitas a Twilight? Celestia *se sienta en el suelo desconcertado* estás jugando con fuego y no quiero volver a intervenir con la reliquia de Ragnarok para detener esa explosión de magia

Celestia: perdón pero tengo que tomar medidas… Equestria dejó de ser segura desde que los elementos despertaron, ahora soy yo la que mueve las piezas en este juego de ajedrez

Fire: haré como que no tuvimos esta conversación Celestia. Pero recuerda quien es tu oponente en este juego y si tu próximo movimiento es erróneo… creo que tendré que hacer un jaque mate


	14. Poma el nuevo profesor

**Poma el nuevo profesor**

Creo que es el quinto día aquí en Ponyville y Snow ha trabajado con Fluthershy sin problemas pero Xana y yo seguimos desempleados y debo conseguir un lugar donde podamos vivir, hace unos días trabajé con Applejack en la granja pero es muy agotador incluso convertido en poni así que ahora estoy pensando que Cherilee pueda necesitar ayuda

Poma: *toc toc* ¿hola?

Cherilee: pase

Cuando entre a su casa encontré a Cherilee viendo una carta

Cherilee: Poma que agradable casualidad iba a visitarte por un asunto

Poma: también tengo que preguntarte algo

Cherilee: está bien hazlo *me dirige a su comedor* ¿quieres algo?

Poma: bueno ya comí pero creo que algo de jugo no me vendría mal

Cherilee: está bien *va hacia la cocina* ¿Qué querías decirme?

Poma: venia a pedirte trabajo como profesor en la escuela de Ponyville

Cherilee: *trae una bandeja con dos vasos de jugo* precisamente quería hablarte de eso Poma *me pasa una carta* léela a mí y Twilight también nos ha llegado una pero no quize abrir la tuya

Poma: ¿Por qué te entregaron esta carta? *tomo un poco de jugo y abro el sobre*

Cherilee: Twilight me dijo que te la entregara. Dijo que una nota era de First Fire y otra de la princesa Celestia

Poma: hace tiempo que no escucho su nombre completo, nunca le gustó que le llamaran First Fire

Cherilee: bueno es que ahora pasó a ser parte de la autoridad en Equestria

Poma: *dejo las notas dentro* ¿autoridad?

Cherilee: First Fire tiene el titulo de primer ministro *me muestra su carta* por lo tanto es una autoridad encargada de asuntos diplomáticos en Equestria

Poma: qué raro ¿Qué estas tramando ahora Fire? *leo la nota de Celestia*

 _Poma._

 _Según mi mandato First Fire se le ha asignado el puesto de primer ministro por su servicio a Equestria y desde ahora está encargado de los cargos diplomáticos de Equestria al igual que la defensa del reino, en caso de de problemas Fire ha decretado que serás llamado junto con Snow Frost y Xanandra para ir a Canterlot_

 _Atte Celestia._

Cherilee: espero que no sea malo

Poma: no es nada solo es una nota en la que me hablaban de Fire *leo la nota de Fire*

 _Poma._

 _Como habrás leído soy primer ministro y para ayudarte con tu estancia en Ponyville he pedido a Cherilee que trabajes como profesor de magia en Ponyville en defensas de artes oscuras también haz que Xanandra y Twilight te acompañen en tus clases como alumnas (es sumamente importante que Twilight aprenda al igual que Xanandra) a los niños enséñales trucos simples no importa si no poseen cuernos. En caso de dudas busca a Zecora y pídele la poción de la página 1985 del libro y se la das a los niños, no te preocupes ya que no es peligrosa y está permitido._

 _He recibido información de que Xanandra no tiene trabajo asi que te voy a dar la siguiente petición, permítele hacer pactos pero solo a cambio de dinero y no de almas es exactamente el mismo efecto así que no te tienes que preocupar de nada. Perdon si insisto pero Twilight necesita aprender hechizos de defensa contra artes oscuras._

 _Atte Fire._

Poma: bueno esto me tiene algo desconcertado

Cherilee: Twilight está dispuesta solo tienes que pedirle a Xanandra, voy a cuadrar tu tiempo con los niños para que puedas darles clases a Xanandra y Twilight

Poma: no es por eso, todavía no tengo conocimientos avanzados sobre magia *tomo jugo rápidamente* los siento Cherilee me tengo que ir

Cherilee: no te preocupes ahora tengo que revisar unos reportes de mis alumnos, nos veremos pronto

Poma: adiós *salgo de su casa*

Mientras caminaba leía con impaciencia el libro buscando hechizos y pensando como podré explicarle a Xanandra y sobre todo por qué Fire es primer ministro todo fue confuso. Cuando llegué a la granja me encontré con Xana y Snow ordenando junto a la abuela de Applejack ordenando (no mencionaré como estaban vestidas así que solo diré que les pedí que se cambiaran ropa inmediatamente)

G. Smith: ¿Por qué les pediste que se cambiaran ropa? A mí me gustaba su ropa

Poma: es preferible que usen la ropa que usan siempre no le explicaré las razones así que no pregunte por favor

G. Smith: si no te conociera pensaría que sientes atracción por Snow y Xana

Poma: ¿Qué? *me sonrojo* no es eso

G. Smith: no es la primera vez que veo algo parecido Poma, tu no me engañas

Xana: Poma ¿no te gustó como nos vestimos?

Snow: solo queríamos darte las gracias por cuidarnos

Poma: no quiero que me hagan preguntas con trampas

Applejack entra al cuarto

Applejack: ¿y cómo te fue con Cherilee?

Poma: me entregó una carta de Fire

Xana: ¿en serio? Fire no nos hablaba hace tiempo

Snow: ¿Qué decía la carta?

Poma: Xana y Twilight deben tomar clases de defensa contra artes oscuras

Applejack: abuela ¿puedes ir a ver a Applebloom?

G. Smith: está bien volveré luego *se retira*

Applejack: tratemos de evitar estos temas con mi familia por favor

Poma: perdón no me había dado cuenta *saco el sobre y lo dejo en la mesa* Fire es primer ministro ahora, me dio el trabajo de profesor y ahora debo enseñar magia en Ponyville

Applejack: ¿magia? ¿a los niños?

Poma: yo también estaba extrañado por eso pero aun así debo hacerle caso ya que es mi maestro

Snow: yo también quiero aprender

Poma: ¿Qué?

Snow: cuando Ragnarok me raptó estaba asustada y mis poderes no podían hacerle nada *me mira a los ojos* enséñame por favor

Poma: pero

Snow: por favor *apega su cuerpo a mi* enséñame

De la nada me llega una patada que me deja tirado en el suelo

Xana: como te atreves a seducir a mi siervo el dijo que yo tengo que aprender

Snow: aunque sea tu siervo estoy dispuesta a salvarlo

Xana: Poma es solo mio no tienes

Snow: es porque no eres tan linda como yo

Xana: ¿Qué dijiste? *un aura roja la rodea*

Snow: creo que fui clara *un aura azul rodea a Snow* nunca será tuyo

Applejack: chicas no es necesario pelear por Poma

Poma: paren de pelear

Xana Snow: cállate

Cuando escuche eso hubo un pequeño silencio pero cierta impotencia me invadió

Poma: ok, saldré un momento pero… Mañana tienen clases y no quiero que nadie falte

Me fui del lugar sin decir una palabra y mientras pasaban las horas oscurecía hasta que me encontré con Luna


	15. Dia de clases

**Día de clases**

Este es mi primer día como profesor y gracias a la ayuda de Cherilee ningún niño tuvo problemas, Fire tenía razón los hechizos son simples si se los enseñas bien

Poma: y eso es todo por hoy niños *arreglo unos papeles del escritorio mientras tocan el timbre* y no olviden que estos hechizos se practican solo bajo mi supervisión, si veo que hay algún problemas van a tener toda la tarde dentro de este salón conmigo *todos se retiran*

Cherilee: perdona que me entrometa pero Twilight me hablo que tuviste problemas con Xana y Snow

Poma: lamentablemente tienes razón… desde ayer que no las veo y estoy a punto de empezar mis clases con ellas, estuve toda la noche hablando con Luna para saber qué hacer

Cherilee: por lo visto eres cercano a ella

Poma: es de las pocas criaturas con las que puedo hablar largo y tendido *trato de buscar un hechizo en el libro* como sea ahora tengo que conversar con ellas y analizar a Twilight como me dijo Fire

Cherilee: que extraño ¿Por qué te habrá propuesto algo asi?

Poma: eso no lo puedo responder porque no lo sé *Cherilee me mira confundida* por lo visto Fire no me envió un mensaje claro así que tengo que analizar a Twilight para esto

Cherilee: bueno como vez las clases con los mayores tienen que ser afuera ya que acá adentro es muy pequeño

Poma: no te preocupes, las pruebas que realizaré las tengo que realizar al aire libre, luego nos vemos

Cherilee: ok adiós

Cuando se fue inmediatamente entraron Xanandra y Snow y luego Twilight quien traía un montón de libros en su mochila

Poma: está bien ahora tenemos que salir afuera y les daré la introducción básica en mi clase

Cuando todos estuvimos afuera noté que también observaban las amigas de Twilight así que las invité a que vieran la lección y en parte para que aprendieran ellas en caso de emergencia, solo dije que mantuvieran un círculo alrededor mío. Pude notar una cara de tristeza en Xana y Snow pero por ahora quiero que aprendan lo que estudié con Luna toda la noche y después trataré de arreglar las cosas

Poma: bueno como ya están informadas yo soy el profesor de magia en Ponyville y soy el primero en Equestria en poseer este cargo así que explicaré algo simple *subo las mangas de la chaqueta que tenia puesta* la magia de este mundo es distinta a la que crean los magos como yo, en primer lugar la magia de este mundo es energía que viaja a través de nosotros y solo es canalizada por unicornios *aparezco mi baston y lo golpeo contra el suelo mostrando una bola de luz gigante* yo les enseñaré a usar la magia que tienen ustedes dentro y para darles un ejemplo aquí está el mío *miro a Xana que estaba distraída* Xana ¿te pasa algo? *me mira algo sorprendida pero no me dice nada* como decía… esta es mi energía mágica canalizada recientemente y tal como estudié en mi libro el tamaño de su bola mágica confirma su nivel de poder el cual aumenta con la experiencia *desaparezco la bola de luz* yo estoy en un nivel alto ya que mi nivel mágico era naturalmente así o eso me explicó Fire, como sea si no tienen mi mismo tamaño no se alarmen es que soy poderoso de pura casualidad y un aviso *saco todos los libros de la mochila de Twilight* Trabajaremos con magia propia así que estos hechizos no sirven ya que son canalizadores y no son tan poderosos

Twilight: ¿pero como sabes que puede ser más poderoso que los hechizos que usas?

Poma: Celestia me contó que peleaste contra Tirek *me paro en frente de ella* quiero que me lances el mismo poder que usaste contra el *hago una seña para que se hagan a un lado*muéstrame toda tu fuerza, no quiero preguntas así que solo hazlo

Twilight emprendió vuelo y comenzó a cargar su habilidad mientras que yo estaba parado sin hacer nada. Cuando lanzó el rayo chocó fuertemente en mí y cuando se disipo el humo yo ni me inmuté

Poma: como veras usé el hechizo que aprenderán ustedes llamado Protecto y como verán esto lo tendrás manejado cuando liberes tu propia energía, Xana y Snow levántense *se levantan de inmediato* por favor denme sus manos *cuando tomé sus manos una luz comenzó a brillar entre nosotros 3 y cuando bajó el brillo mi marca del pentaculo en mi cuello cambio a la de otro circulo con un triangulo dentro* este es otro truco que aprendí ahora Xana y Snow son mis siervas y ahora tenemos un vinculo que nos hace más poderosos y claramente yo soy el que tiene que darles el poder a ellas

Xana: ¿Poma?

Poma: no te preocupes *le acaricio la cabeza* no dejaré que nada les pase *las vuelvo a sentar* el vinculo se puede romper pero solo si el mago está dispuesto ahora como verán ellas tienen algo en su cuello *levanto el pelo de Snow y muestro que en su cuello había una especie de tatuaje con un corazón en medio* esto aparece cuando no acatan ordenes así que para mantener controladas a mis alumnas Twilight también que tendrá que aceptar el vinculo *me acerco a ella* si no quieres no te obligaré pero tendrás que abandonar mis clases

Twilight: está bien pero solo mientras duren estas clases

Poma: está bien *me convierto en un poni* para que el hechizo se familiarice a tu cuerpo *cuando me dio su casco ocurrió en mismo efecto anterior así que volví a mi forma natural* bueno eso fue la primera parte de su clase gracias a todas las chicas que me vinieron a ver y espero que hayan aprendido

Rarity: la verdad me sorprendiste Poma, eres un excelente maestro incluso me sorprende que Pinkie también haya tomado atención

Pinkie: eso estuvo muy divertido, ojala pudieras enseñarme a mí para aprender magia como la de los unicornios

Poma: definitivamente hay diferencia en mi magia con la de los unicornios por ahora me agrada que lo hayas disfrutado

Estuve un buen rato hablando con las chicas pero decidí ir con Xana y Snow a la granja ya que era necesario arreglar algunas cosas

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo de Fire**

Mago: creo que tenemos que enviar a alguien a buscar la gema de Ragnarok

Voz: permítanme ir allá por favor, estoy segura que me la entregara

Mago: la corte no puede tomar más riesgos, su familia es muy importante

Voz: no se preocupen solo serán unos meses

Mago: la corte hablará de esto conmigo pero está bien, en unos meses más te enviaremos allá y por favor tráela Calipso vendrá y sin First Fire no podemos hacer mucho


	16. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

Cuando volvimos de las clases Spike me entregó un paquete con mucho dinero, dijo que lo había enviado Fire y se había recaudado de todas las gemas que tenía el. Xana y Snow estaban todavía muy tristes por haberlas dejado, yo creo que fui muy duro esa vez que me fui así que trataré de arreglar las cosas.

Poma: chicas quería pedirles disculpas por lo de ayer… no me gusta verlas pelear y pienso que si hacen cosas juntas podrían hacer cosas grandes

Xana: nosotras nos vestimos así para ti

Poma: pero *miro a Xana algo sonrojado* no era necesario

Snow: tú hiciste mucho por nosotras y queríamos recompensártelo

Poma: saben nunca fue necesario eso solo quiero una sola cosa de ustedes *las abrazo a las dos* un abrazo *trato de soltarme pero comenzaron a apretarme* si quieren me pueden soltar

Xana: me haces muy feliz cuando me abrazas

Snow: no nos sueltes Poma por favor

Poma: tranquilas las volveré a abrazar pero ahora quiero ir a estudiar con Luna, pasado mañana tienen clases conmigo y quiero enseñarles muchas cosas *me sueltan*

Xana: Poma *me mira tímidamente* si nos volvemos a vestir así ¿t- te enojarías?

Poma: *mi expresión cambia drásticamente mientras pienso en una respuesta* ¿em? *las miro a las dos recordando su ropa* n-no… no creo que tenga problemas

Snow: decidido *habla a Xana al oído y se marchan*

 **Al rato después en casa de Rarity**

Snow: necesitamos que nos vistas para Poma

Rarity: ¿para Poma?

Xana: esta vez nos queremos vestir para hacerlo feliz y nos abrace

Rarity: ¿Qué rara proposición? Pero creo que puedo hacer algo *dice con tono decisivo* solo necesito la ayuda de Fluthershy para esto

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

Fluthershy: me encantaría hacer eso por ustedes pero hay tanto que hacer que no se por dónde empezar

Twilight: perdona Rarity ¿necesitas ayuda? Como las vi pasar frente a la biblioteca

Rarity: necesitamos hacer un atuendo para Xana y Snow pero no tengo ideas

Twilight: saben puedo enviarle un mensaje a Fire para que nos envié algo, estoy segura de que debe tener algún tipo de libro que nos ayude

 **Nuevamente al rato después**

Twilight: listo Fire me pasó una revista del mundo y época de Poma, me dijo que los hombres les gustaban la ropa que aparece aquí y también dijo que le costó conseguirla porque Poma es de un futuro lejano a su época y esa revista era un recuerdo de su cabeza

Rarity: que rara es la ropa en ese mundo

Fluthershy: ¿Por qué esas dos mujeres están pegadas?

Twilight: creo que les cayó pegamento encima

Xana: creo que encontramos el atuendo indicado

Snow: quiero vestirme así

 **El narrador se aburrió de decir al rato y nos devolvió a la historia de Poma**

Poma: y con eso concluimos todo, es demasiado sencillo bloquear hechizos

Luna: ¿Cómo haces para explicar todo sin olvidarte?

Poma: tomo de referencia las clases de Fire en el imperio de cristal

Voz: que pareja más tierna, el mago y la princesa

Luna: puedes salir Discord *aparecen primeros sus ojos en un árbol y después todo su cuerpo* Poma y yo no somos pareja solo somos amigos

Discord: y ustedes creen que soy tonto. Los he estado observando hace mucho tiempo y conozco perfectamente esas miradas *dice con un tono seductor* los dos hacen una adorable pareja

Poma: solo estoy estudiando con ella no es que tengamos nada *digo con firmeza*

Discord: enserio *se para al lado de Luna* y esto ¿Qué es? *levanta su pelo donde estaba el tatuaje brillando mientras finge sorpresa *también la vinculaste y además está brillando *desparece y aparece en un árbol tocando un arpa* está sintiéndose negada y tiene sentimientos por ti *desaparece el arpa* es obvio Luna tiene sentimientos hacia ti y por eso el vinculo brilla

Luna: Discord tenemos que atender unos asuntos importantes ¿te importaría marcharte?

Discord: está bien, ya me estaba aburriendo después de todo *hace un chasquido con su garra y desaparece*

Poma: Luna ese vinculo brilla cuando piensas sientes celos

Luna: ¿celos? ¿Yo? La princesa de la noche nunca ha siente celos por un humano

Poma: ¿en qué pensabas? *digo de manera indiferente para atraer su atención*

Luna: solo quiero aprender magia no es nada Poma

Poma: bueno si no te importa ire con Xana y Snow a la granja y lo más probable es que me pidan que me acueste al lado de ellas (no miento, es lo más probable al parecer tienen una especie de competencia conmigo y en las noches es cuando más se nota)

Luna: es que quiero saber qué es ser una hu-humana *se sonroja al titubear esa oración*

Poma: ¿no será que tienes celos de ellas?

Luna: no sé Poma *mira hacia un lado* pienso que si fuera humana te podría gustar más

Cuando me dijo eso pensé dos cosas. Uno ¿Luna se me está insinuando? Dos ¡quiere ser humana! Luna se está empezando a sentir atraída por mi y mejor no menciono el problema que tengo con Xana y Snow, me estoy metiendo en terrenos peligrosos y si no me mantengo neutral perderé la confianza que me tienen y además podría haber problemas en el reino si la princesa Celestia se entera que su hermana menor quiere estar con un humano. Y además no me di cuenta de que Luna seguía hablándome

Luna: ¿Poma?

Poma: *me devuelvo a Equestria* ¿Qué ocurre?

Luna: quiero saber cómo se siente ser humana

Poma: es que… *piensa algo estúpido cerebro con neuronas de bajo rendimiento* podría hacer algo *maldito imbécil* hay un hechizo que nos sirve *para de una vez* si quieres mañana te lo muestro *muy tarde*

Luna: ok mañana sin falta me enseñarás

Poma: está bien por ahora tengo que volver a la granja *unos pegasos agrupan unas nubes arriba de nosotros* se acerca otoño, trabajaré con Applejack para conseguir dinero extra

Luna: bueno me tengo que ir *mira hacia la biblioteca* tengo que conversar con Twilight

Poma: está bien yo… tengo que ver un asunto con Xana *noto que su cuello comienza a brillar y me mira con una mirada de enojo y con sus mejillas rojas (¿se llamaran mejillas? Ya casi dos semanas y todavía no aprendo la anatomía de los ponis y eso que soy profesor)* ok adiós mañana nos vemos

Luna: no lo olvides

Poma: te lo prometo *mi caballerosidad me condena*

Cuando caminaba sentía algo raro (el vinculo me permite saber que sienten los que están conectados a mí, casi se me olvidaba) provenía de Xana, Snow y sorprendentemente Luna. Twilight tenía seriedad en sus pensamientos. Mientras más me acercaba a la granja más sentía algo raro y no solo por las chicas, estaba completamente tranquilo y nos es así ya que casi siempre se escuchaban a las CMC jugar y a Big Mac cosechar manzanas. Cuando me acerqué a la puerta Applejack salió con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	17. Hechos inesperados

**Un extraño hecho**

Poma: no voy a entrar ahí

Applejack: no te preocupes Poma solo estábamos comiendo

Poma: presiento algo raro como si ellas dos tramaron algo

Applejack: no pasa nada bueno tengo que ir a comprar cosas para la cena *se va rápidamente*

Sigo sin confiar, Xana y Snow se vistieron como conejas la otra vez (eso fue lo que no quería mencionar pero que importa seré explicito. Ellas querían llevarme a la cama y solo ellas sabían que podrían haber hecho conmigo) y mientras más lo pienso más seguro estoy de que va a pasar. Todas mis deducciones se derribaron a ver a Fluthershy salir de la granja

Fluthershy: Buenas tardes Poma

Poma: buenas tardes Fluthershy ¿Qué haces en la granja?

Fluthershy: solamente vine a tomar el té con ustedes ¿Por qué no entras?

Una señal de alerta fue notar un tono asertivo en ella, todavía no me conoce lo suficiente y me está tratando de convencer para tomar el té esto es muy raro

Poma: sabes Fluthershy ya sé que Xana y Snow me están esperando allá dentro y si me atrevo a entrar yo seré victima

Fluthershy: ¿puedes entrar por favor?

Al decir eso me lanzó una mirada tan dulce que estuve a punto de vomitar arcoíris además de tener un tono de voz tan limpio y tan tierno… creo que pude haber elegido Trottinham para ir a vivir, por lo menos allí estaba seguro de mis ataques fanboys al no ver a las mane 6 en ese lugar pero aun así estaría con Snow y Xana. Ok creo que entraré pero solo porque Fluthershy lo dice además no creo que sea tan obvio

Poma: está bien entraré además no puedo estar toda la eternidad afuera de la granja

Fluthershy: ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Poma: claro

Fluthershy: ¿Por qué evitas tanto a Xana y Snow? Por lo visto les gustas mucho y no veo cual es el problema en que no estés con ellas

Poma: no es por mi es por ellas ya que ellas algún día volverán a su mundo y yo me tendré que quedar aquí con ustedes. Ellas son de mi mismo mundo pero de un lugar muy diferente, lamentablemente tendrán que terminar su conflicto con una guerra y mi especie no sobrevivirá (o eso es según como dicen a lo cual lo creo ya que estoy viviendo con un demonio y un angel) solo por esa razón trato de hacer que se lleven bien ya que cuando vuelvan podrán resolver ese conflicto

Fluthershy: ¿Por qué no haces que se queden? Tu las quieres es obvio que podrán solucionarlo

Poma: ¿tú crees que aceptarían estar con un hereje? Soy un mago y nosotros destruimos demonios y hacemos cosas que están en contra de los ángeles es más que obvio que no aceptarían, solo están aquí por Fire quien fue el único que nos salvó a todos

Fluthershy: yo te vi pelear contra Chrisails y eso fue lo más valiente que cualquier poni haya podido hacer por más que te derrotaba tú te levantabas y seguías peleando solo que Fire terminó la pelea

Poma: y eso solo dice que soy débil, debo hacerme más fuerte de lo que soy si quiero protegerlas *digo con firmeza* no dejaré que nada les pasé a ellas y este mundo *miro hacia una ventana y veo a Snow y Xana que me miraban con tristeza (aunque no pude evitar ver que una tenía un sombrero de enfermera y la otra de una maid) tengo que entrar Fluthershy

Fluthershy: está bien solo eso tenía que hacerte entrar

Cuando entré vi dos chicas con atuendos provocativos saltando hacia mí tirándome al suelo

Xana: eres un estúpido *dice llorando* jamás te dejaríamos

Snow: ahora somos tus siervas nunca ter abandonaríamos

Poma: pero yo no las obligo a nada solo *me abrazan con mayor fuerza* perdónenme por lo que dije pero suéltenme que mi circulación se cortó *cuando aflojaron un poco mi color de piel volvió a la normalidad* se que escucharon mi conversación pero lo que digo es cierto no las obligaré a quedarse conmigo

Xana: no volverás a decirlo o si no te golpearé

Poma: ¿Por qué están vestidas así? *digo mientras noto que esa ropa me era familiar*

Snow: la sacamos de una revista que nos entregó Fire *saca una historieta (bueno no era una historieta era un manga no estoy seguro de cual animé pero con razón me parecía familiar) la cual se la quité rápidamente*

Poma: ¿Cómo la consiguieron si Fire no es de mi tiempo y ustedes tampoco?

Xana: dijo que fue uno de tus recuerdos

Cuando mencionó que fue uno de mis recuerdos recordé cuando me dijo "Estudié tu mente mientras conversabas conmigo" creo que Fire sabe todo de mi entonces ¿Cómo es que no usó mis recuerdos para devolverme? Esto no tiene sentido

Poma: chicas perdón por decir esas cosas ¿ustedes quieren quedarse?

Xana: solo si tu estas con nosotras

Poma: bueno no me iré *las abrazo tan fuerte que casi me dicen que parara* bueno creo que Equestria va a ser nuestro nuevo hogar

Conversamos un muy buen rato sobre el dinero que nos envió Fire el cual era suficiente como para comprar una casa en Ponyville. Mientras comíamos ellas seguían vestidas como estaban, a mi terminó sin importarme ya que los ponis no tienen muy claro el uso de ropa en los humanos así que no me tomé la molestia de volver a pedirles que se cambiaran.

Todo lo que pasó ese día lo tomé como algo común pero Fire me mintió cuando llegué aquí, se que dije que tenía una vida monótona pero me tuve que pelear contra especies que jamás habría visto en persona y además arriesgando mi vida.

Xana: ¿Poma?

Poma: ¿Qué ocurre?

Snow: la próxima semana es la carrera de otoño

Poma: bueno ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

Xana: Fire vendrá y te quiere ver competir

Poma: ¿Cómo?

Snow: cuando nos envió revista

Poma: es un manga pronto trataré de explicarles, prosigue

Snow: nos envió una carta donde decía que quería verte correr para comprobar cómo te manejas con tu magia

Poma: creo que ya sé a lo que se refiere, gracias por decírmelo *le acaricio la cabeza mientras veo una sonrisa en rostro*

Applejack: ¿entraras a la competencia?

Poma: debo obedecer a mi maestro y además siempre quize… (Muy cerca de revelarme) participar en una carrera

Applejack: pues tendrás que hacer mucho para vencerme a mí y a Rainbow Dash

En ese momento solo reí al no notar el por qué Fire me pidió hacer la carrera pero me acordé de Rainbow… Nunca conversé con ella ya que siempre estaba en Cloudsdale pero nunca mostré interés en la pegaso, creo que debo conocerla mejor pero por ahora debo perfeccionar el hechizo de transformación para probarlo con Luna


	18. Sorpresa magica

**Sorpresa mágica**

Era ya pasado mediodía y Luna estaba esperándome pacientemente en la plaza de Ponyville y yo iba estudiando mi libro (ya tengo conocimientos avanzados en la magia gracias a mis estudios que no han parado desde que soy profesor) no estaba emocionado por usar el hechizo de transformación con Luna

Luna: bien ahora debes cumplir tu promesa *dice con un tono de emoción casi como una niña que está a punto de recibir su regalo de navidad (no soy muy bueno usando analogías ponis así que como esto va dirigido a humanos no creo que haiga problemas si lo digo de esta manera)* debes convertirme en una humana

Poma: solo será temporal Luna me gusta tu forma original

Luna: pero quién sabe si te puedo gustar más como humana

Poma: ok comencemos *saco mi bastón con tan solo extender mi brazo (antes desaparecí mi mano cuando lo intente ahora lo manejo mejor) abro el libro y lo dejo en el suelo* ok transformar a un ser vivo no es sencillo ya que debo ser preciso con lo que pienso para que no haiga problemas pero tienes suerte de que soy uno de los mejores magos en los hechizos de transformación (o eso me mencionó Fire) ok aquí vamos *levanto mis brazos* _Morfos externum_

El libro comenzó a levantarse y a brillar a medida que cambiaba de paginas mientras que la alicornio era rodeada por pequeñas estrellas mientras su cuerpo y sus facciones del rostro, poco a poco ella se elevaba mientras las estrellas se pegaban a su cuerpo. Yo tenía que estar extremadamente concentrado ya que el cuerpo cambia a partir de la anatomía humana. Cuando la última estrella se pegó a su cuerpo casi terminado un resplandor hizo que mis ojos se cerraran y cuando los abrí una chica en el suelo con el mismo cabello de Luna y completamente desnuda

Luna: ¿f- funcionó? *dijo algo aturdida

Poma: no como esperaba *me saco mi chaqueta y la cubro rápidamente* eres una humana

Luna: genial ahora quiero probar mis piernas o como les digas *me hace retroceder y trata de levantarse pero pierde el equilibrio y se cae* no sé cómo Xanandra y tu lo hacen parecer tan fácil

Poma: era obvio que eso iba a pasar *me acerco a ella y la levanto en mis brazos* ¿no tienes algo de frio?

Luna: un poco *se aferra a mi cuello* ni se te ocurra soltarme

Poma: no tengo planes de hacerlo, vamos a la casa de Rarity a conseguirte algo de ropa

Mientras caminábamos observé a Luna con mayor detención (no a esa área que te imaginas mente enferma) ella tenía una piel blanca y labios de un azul claro pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, no eran celestes si no un azul oscuro profundo sin acercarse al negro bueno además de tener una figura muy hermosa con medidas igualadas a la de Xana y Snow (¿Qué estoy hablando? Creo que es un impulso natural del hombre) en pocas palabras una chica que te hace girar cuando caminas por la calle.

Rarity: ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por qué no tiene ropa como tú y las chicas?

Poma: es Luna y las transformaciones no vienen con ropa incluida

Rarity: ¿princesa Luna?

Luna: hola Rarity

Rarity: entren rápido siempre me emocionó hacerle vestidos a ustedes

Poma: solo necesito algo de tela *entramos* Luna necesito bajarte

Luna está bien pero apúrate que siento frio en

Poma: no es necesario mencionar nada por favor

Luna: pero

Poma: solo no me hagas imágenes mentales raras que ya me basta con que solo tengas una chaqueta mi tampandote

Rarity: si quieres puedo usar uno de los diseños de Xana y Snow

Poma: Rarity solo quiero unas telas

Rarity: ok ya regreso *sube por una escalera*

Luna: mírame Poma ya puedo pararme sola *cuando giro la veo a ella parada tratando de avanza* creo que puedo hacerlo

Poma: no lo hagas

Cuando dio el primer paso no hubo problemas cuando dio el segundo paso lo que esperaba cayó justo encima mi asfixiándome con sus… ya entiendes y al girarme para liberarme Rarity me encontró justo arriba de Luna

Poma: esto no es lo que parece

Rarity: ¿Qué no es lo que parece?

Creo que ella no entiende esta situación (ventajas de vivir en Equestria como humano) creo que no entiende que ciertas posiciones son algo comprometedoras para un humano y al parecer Luna tampoco lo comprendió

Luna: por favor no vuelvas a dejarme caer *se agarra de mi con brazos y piernas haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se pegara al de ella*

Poma: por favor suéltame que tengo que terminar tu ropa *trato de tomarla por las partes que no estaban desnudas y la vuelvo a sentar* ok Rarity por favor dame un diseño parecido al de la ropa que usa Xana todos los días (no es muy distante al diseño contemporáneo que usamos en el siglo 21 así que me parecía perfecto) preferencialmente azul con negro

Rarity: está bien *comenzó a dibujar*

Poma: a todo esto donde vives *me siento al lado de ella*

Luna: la alcaldesa tiene un lugar exclusivamente hecho para la realeza

Poma: con razón veía tantos guardias

Luna: aun así es muy aburrido

Rarity: ¿quieren un sombrero con la ropa?

Poma: no es necesario

Luna: ahora dime ¿te gusta Xana?

Poma: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Luna: nada *mira hacia un lado con una mirada algo enojada*

Poma: Luna estoy notando que el vinculo se activó *levanto su pelo y veo que estaba brillando con intensidad* no tienes que ponerte celosa

Luna: no son celos *sus mejillas se sonrojan* solo me interesa saber que ocurre entre ella y tu

Poma: eso ni siquiera yo lo sé con certeza

Luna: ¿y Snow? Acaso ella te gusta

Poma: ¿a qué quieres llegar con esas preguntas?

Luna: a nada *el vinculo comienza a brillar con mucha más intensidad*

Poma: debes tener cuidado Luna si el vinculo sigue brillando puede pasar cualquier cosa

Luna: solo dime si te gusta una de ellas *el vinculo ya no se podía ver* es solo cu… *cae al suelo* Poma siento algo raro

Rarity: ¿pasa algo?

Poma: no sé que le pasa

Fire: tal vez yo pueda ayudar en algo

Poma: ¿Fire?

 **Nota: he estado pensando en hacer un capítulo especial (nada que tenga que ver con la historia) de Fire mostrando su pasado pero si quieren sigo con esta parte de la historia voten por las siguientes ideas y muestren su motivo**

 **Explico como Fire llego a ser Ragnarok y como lo envío a Equestria**

 **Seguimos con esta historia y lo explico durante la carrera de otoño**

 **Hago un nuevo Fanfiction crossover de otro Fanfiction suyo o de algún otro y seguiré con esta historia (si eligen esta haré una lista de personajes que serán admitidos a y podrán votar por que hacer en cada capítulo)**

 **Espero sus respuestas en un plazo de una semana al terminar veré las dos más votadas y mostraré en un capitulo la respuesta con la idea más interesante**


	19. Sensaciones intensas

**Nota: antes de comenzar este capítulo les recomiendo que busquen una canción llamada Abracadabra y quiero que basen esta canción en mi historia y relacionen la letra con mis personajes, si lo descubren coméntenlo en los reviews (si quieren) la canción es de Mago de Oz**

 **Sensaciones intensas**

Poma: ¿Cómo llegaste?

Fire: me tele transporté

Poma: pero no que tu energía

Fire: tengo la suerte de que el bastón puede cumplir una función parecida a la de un cuerno

Poma: ¿Celestia? *Fire asiente* Fire tienes que ayudarme ella es

Fire: ¿Luna?

Poma: … bueno ella está

Fire: bajo el poder de tu vinculo

Poma: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Fire: conozco el pelo de Luna y el vinculo está brillando demasiado *se acerca al lado de Luna y su ojo derecho se enciende* no te puedo dejar ni un solo mes solo y ya conquistaste el corazón de alguien aquí

Poma: ¿Qué?

Fire: Luna está celosa, y si lo está no tiene confianza en ti y eso se considera como acto de traición

Poma: ¿eso que tiene que ver con que haya conquistado el corazón de Luna?

Fire: un sirviente debe ser devoto a su amo y ella no confió en tu palabra por lo tanto ella sentirá un intenso placer que puede llegar hasta el punto de matarla y si no la besas no parará

Poma: ¿tienes que ser tan literal?

Fire: me gusta decir las cosas como son, además ¿creías que el corazón es un detalle agregado al vínculo?

Luna: P-poma ayúdame *toma mi rostro*

Fire: está quedándose sin energías *dice preocupado* si no haces algo pronto estará muerta y tendré que encarcelarte

Poma: ¿Por qué?

Fire: soy primer ministro ¿te olvidas?

Poma: pero si yo

Fire: ahora eres amo de ellas lo quieras o no y las tienes que proteger

Luna: cre- cre-creo que esto no era lo que esperaba para nuestro primer beso *dice débilmente*

Rarity: Fire por que Poma no hace algo

Fire: los sentimientos son complicados Rarity Poma está sintiendo cosas por distintas mujeres

Poma: después hablan de eso *levanto a Luna* Quiero que sepas que

Luna: no importa *toma mi rostro* si no quieres *sus palabras fueron calladas al contacto con mis labios*

Fire: Rarity tenemos que salir

Rarity: ¿Por qué?

Fire: pasará algo que no debemos ver o si no funcionará el beso

Cuando se retiraron una niebla oscura salía de Luna y una luz verde salía de mí. Las dos esencias que salían de nosotros comenzaron a combinarse y a brillar intensamente hasta que el beso concluyó.

Luna: desde ahora no vas a mentirme

Poma: está bien *escucho aplausos al lado mío y al girar veo a Fire apoyándose en el marco de la puerta*

Fire: el vínculo se completó

Rarity: qué momento tan romántico

Fire: bueno 1 menos quedan 3

Poma: ¿Qué?

Fire: tú te has vinculado a ellas y ahora debes completarlo Luna se debe resignar a compartir a su amo *hay un fuerte temblor* está pasando lo que me temí *dice con preocupación mirando hacia fuera* ponle esto a Luna *me pasa la ropa que le pedí a Rarity (probablemente lo habrá hecho mientras estaba besando a Luna) y sale de la boutique al igual que Rarity* nos vemos en tres minutos

Hice que Luna se vistiera lo más rápido y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta la plaza donde estaba Twilight siendo contenida por Fire

Fire: tranquila Twilight no somos malos *cuando terminó de decirlo lanzó a Fire en una bola de fuego contra la biblioteca. Cuando se levantó su ropa estaba con varias quemaduras (eso me preocupó ya que es resistente al fuego) y Fire tenía miedo en sus ojos*

Twilight: aléjense ahora

Cuando vi el rostro de Fire noté que no era el miedo a morir si no que era miedo a ver que era débil sin Ragnarok y yo no entendía por qué Twilight estaba así hasta que Spike se acercó

Spike: ¡Poma! qué bueno que llegaste. Twilight practicaba los hechizos que le enseñaste hasta que se descontroló y empezó a decir cosas extrañas

Twilight: Fire recuerda que me debes devolver a mi hermano

Fire: no sé por que me persigues si los dos sabemos que el ya fue encerrado

Twilight: devuélvemelo incluyendo su cuerpo *se transporta en frente de Fire* no seas así *pronuncia con un tono sádico*

Fire: debí haberte encerrado de la misma manera que encerré a tu hermano

Twilight: no debiste *una luz verde golpea a Twilight y en un instante estaba sobre ella* ¿Quién eres?

Poma: era como Ragnarok ¿cierto?

Fire: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Poma ¡ES DEMONIO O NO¡

Cuando Fire asintió llamé a Snow (todos estaban reunidos viendo la pelea incluyendo Xana y Snow que miraban atónitas lo que hice) Snow llegó en un instante

Snow: ¿Qué necesitas?

Poma: haremos un exorcismo

Snow: pero necesitamos una biblia

Poma: eres lo más cercano que tenemos a eso ahora comienza *Twilight golpea mi estomago con fuerza* bienvenido a Equestria imitación barata de bazuzo

Snow comenzó a exorcizar Twilight comenzó a decir muchas cosas hacia Fire

Twilight: no importa cuánto lo intentes Fire solo dos gemelos vivirán y tu hermana será la primera en sufrir

Fire: no menciones *sus palabras llenas de ira fueron frenadas por Xana quien caía al suelo debilitada por las plegarias de Snow* te estoy esperando maldita engendro maligna *levanta a Xana y se marcha caminando*

Twilight: y ustedes que miran *mira a los ponis quienes estaban aterrorizados* no pueden confiar en los humanos y cuando vuelva no podrán hacer nada

Poma: ¡todos váyanse a un lugar seguro! *todos los ponis se fueron con gran rapidez de lugar dejándonos a Twilight, Luna, Snow y yo*

Snow: necesito saber su nombre

Poma: cómo te llamas

Twilight: está bien *dice con tranquilidad* soy Arcana

Snow: Arcana desde ahora no poseras este cuerpo

Twilight: sabes Poma pronto yo y mi hermano nos liberaremos quizá podrías ayudarnos

Poma: sigue soñando

Snow: AMEN *una luz gigante explotó entre nosotros y yo salí disparado chocando contra una pared quedando inconsciente*

 **Después de dos días Poma y Xana seguían inconscientes**

Cuando terminó todo Fire borro la memoria de todo Ponyville exceptuando a Luna, las chicas y Poma. Fire no quería dejar la amarga realidad de los humanos en Equestria. Cada vez que entraba un humano a este mundo se desataba el desastre y la destrucción de esta sociedad tan frágil y Fire sintió el miedo de no poder defender a este mundo por más poder que trate de usar. Luna había vuelto a su forma original y las criaturas de otra dimensión eran atendidas en el hospital de Ponyville

Luna: ¿Por qué Poma no despierta? *se sienta al lado de Poma y arregla su pelo que estaba tapando sus ojos*

Fire: usó el proceso experimental de los magos y sacerdotes llamado "exorcismo" Snow era un angel así que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo pero Poma y Xana expusieron sus almas ante las plegarias, a Xana le afectó ya que es un demonio y Poma combinó parte de su esencia a Xana por lo tanto es Semidemonio y por eso duró más tiempo en el exorcismo

Luna: ¿Crees que se recupere?

Fire: tu encierro duró mil años y el sueño de Poma podría durar lo mismo *mira a Xana quien estaba en estaba en la cama de al lado* están luchando por sus almas

Luna: pero Xana es hija de la reina de los demonios estoy segura que se salvaran

Fire: quizá ella vuelva a casa pero es Poma quien no está a salvo, su tiempo es gobernado por un demonio que no es tan complaciente

Luna miraba a Fire con mucha tristeza y vio que Xana se movía y una idea apareció en su mente y Fire quien estaba por salir de la sala fue detenido por Luna

Luna: Poma debe vivir no podemos dejarlo en este sueño

Fire: yo soy el que más lo desea pero no tengo nada más que aportar

Luna: tu dijiste que me debo resignar a compartirlo *su vinculo brilla* debo hacerlo

Fire: no se qué quieres hacer pero ten cuidado con lo que piensas que Poma no está para ayudarte

Luna: solo acuesta a Xana junto a Poma

Fire: ¿Qué?

Luna: HAZLO

Fire: Está bien, está bien

Cuando Fire colocó a Xana junto a Poma, Luna sacó a Fire de la habitación y dejaron a la Princesa y el joven Mago solos. Unas horas después Xana se movió abrazando a Poma y haciendo que las marcas en el cuello del mago brillaran.

Xana: Poma *dice susurrando al oído de Poma mientras Xana sonreía* te diré algo que siempre quise decirte *se pone encima del y sigue hablándole al oído* _Abracadabra_

Los ojos del mago se abrían mientras recibía un beso de una demonio pelirroja rodeada de un aura verde con rojo


	20. Conversando con Fire

**Conversando con Fire**

Poma: ahora me contarás todo *golpeo a Fire contra una pared* estuve allá abajo un buen tiempo así que quiero que me seas sincero si no quieres venir conmigo

Fire: sabia que esto iba a pasar adelante hazlo *lo comienzo a ahorcar* lo tengo merecido pero no estás preparado para el siguiente nivel *sus ojos comienzan a flamear*

Poma: Twilight estuvo en peligro y yo estuve a punto de morir y ya me cansé de ser mandado por tus mensajes confusos *mis ojos comienzan a brillar fuertemente* Fire tú debes ser sincero conmigo como yo lo he sido contigo

Fire: ok quieres eso *me lanza contra otra pared y me sienta en una silla con solo chasquear sus dedos* que mejor lugar que la biblioteca mientras Twilight y Spike no están *nuestros estados mágicos se disipan y nos sentamos frente a frente*

Poma: Fire ¿quién es Arcana y por qué atacó a Twilight? *digo con ira mientras Fire leía un libro* ella está bajo protección de Celestia y si le pasaba algo nos iba a culpar a nosotros

Fire: bueno quieres una historia ¿cierto? *desaparece el libro* comencemos *una nube gris aparece y toma dos formas humanas * hace mucho tiempo atrás un niño y su hermana fueron elegidos por la corte *las figuras eran raptadas por una tercera que se formó* los dos fueron criados como la realeza pero también fueron usados como maquinas *los niños aparecían entrenando y batallando contra legiones de monstruos* los dos niños sufrían al ver que su poder era usado de una manera tan macabra *el niño abrazaba a su hermana quien lloraba* y ese niño decidió rebelarse por su hermana *el niño golpeaba a varias figuras que se formaban* peleó incluso contra demonios para que no sufriera su hermana y un día el mago fue derrotado por una demonio *el niño quien estaba crecido fue levantado por una figura femenina* ella abrió su mente y le mostró su origen *la mujer tomaba su cabeza y un monstruo gigante se separaba del mago pero el monstruo volvió a su cuerpo*el mago y la bestia terminaron por enamorarse y su amor fue fundido por la eternidad *el mago besó a la demonio* finalmente la demonio descubrió que no podía ayudar al mago y entonces ayudo a su hermana *la mujer se acercaba a la niña quien ya había crecido* y la salvó pero se liberó una criatura que podía hacer cosas peores que la destrucción física si no que destruía mentalmente a quien tenía cerca *la criatura atacaba al mago quien comenzó a liberar al monstruo que contenía* el mago y la demonio escaparon a otra dimensión y se encontró con una criatura extraña *el mago y la mujer se encontraron con un alicornio* el mago al ver las cosas que le mostró decidió defender a ese pueblo de la hermana de la alicornio *el mago luchó contra la otra alicornio* fue la batalla más feroz que haya vivido el mago pero logró encerrarla en la luna *el mago levantó a la alicornio y la encerró en una esfera* y cuando la batalla terminó la bestia salió del cuerpo al ver que el mago tenía un corazón tan fuerte* una niebla oscura salió del mago y desapareció* ya estando libre de sus ataduras le prometió a la alicornio volver para terminar con el demonio que desapareció *el mago hizo una reverencia a la alicornio* y sin más volvieron a su mundo para destruir el engendro que encerraba a su hermana pero cuando llegaron la hermana de la bestia había desaparecido *los tres se encontraron solos* como una precaución el mago refundó la corte para defender a su mundo de la criatura que había escapado y hasta entonces sigue esperando que vuelva *la niebla se disipa mientras notaba que Fire tenía una lagrima en su ojo izquierdo

Poma: ¿nos encontró?

Fire: Equestria me enseñó que tan noble puedo llegar a ser y si no la salvo tendré que usar mi último recurso *abre su túnica y me muestra un signo en su pecho* voy a inmolarme con Ragnarok y Arcana

Poma: Fire *lo abrazo* perdón amigo

Fire: no te preocupes ya estoy muy viejo para temer a la muerte *me devuelve el abrazo* vamos a salvar a este mundo pero no le cuentes nada a nadie

Poma: Fire ¿para qué me quieres en una carrera?

Fire: ¿no es obvio? ¿Recuerdas como me movía cuando luché contra Discord?

Poma: claro solo podía ver una estela flameante

Fire: eso es otra manera de medir tu magia y es bastante común para los magos comprobarlos con su rapidez

Poma: ¿Fire sabes lo que pienso?

Fire: ¿Qué?

Poma: *apunto mi mano hacia Fire* debes conocer a alguien que te muestre la otra cara de un mago

Cuando Fire observó el movimiento de mi mano él se asusto

Poma: ¿Qué pasa?

Fire: cuando eres mago tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices y hacia donde apuntas

Poma: no se *digo con una risa* pero lo conocerás aunque sea por una semana

Cuando Fire me escuchó, simplemente salió de la biblioteca y una ráfaga de luz se vio en la ventana y cuando lo fui a ver Fire no estaba o eso creí porque apareció cinco segundos después con un rostro sonriente

 **Nota: Como veras n1good voy hacer lo que platicamos, te agradezco por autorizarme el uso tu personaje y a los que leen haré una mini historia para que vean el por qué Fire estaba sonriendo así que les diré lo siguiente por orden:**

 **Este capítulo fue corto porque quería darles este aviso así que les pido disculpas por eso**

 **Esta miniserie es opcional (no tiene relación alguna con la trama principal) solo es una de las tantas aventuras de las cuales Fire ha tenido**

 **Si lees la miniserie y te interesa el personaje (que un colega me autorizó a usar) que aparece te recomendaría que leas el Fic llamado "Amor de Corazon" tiene una de las mejores historias que he leído y está muy bien hecho (quizá uno que otro lector ya la ha visto)**

 **Si alguno conoce el Fic "Amor de Corazon" y nota errores en los personajes que uso les recomendaría que me lo avisen (de por sí ya me es complicado plasmar las personalidades de los personajes de Equestria) yo lo arreglaré inmediatamente. Considero que es pecado no usar de la manera apropiada personajes que son tan buenos**

 **La próxima miniserie tendrá siete capítulos (como dijo Poma) un dia- un capitulo y será narrada por completo de manera omnisciente**

 **Ok amigos eso es todo he subido este capítulo con la serie así que la puedes buscar en mi perfil y si tienes proyectos no dudes en mandarme un mensaje dándomelo y yo ayudaré en lo posible. Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	21. La carrera de las hojas

**La carrera de las hojas**

Si mis cálculos no fallan ya son dos meses los que llevo en este mundo y me he adaptado bien. Antes de la carrera hice una tarea a mis alumnos que les tomará el fin de semana (ahora entiendo que los profesores disfrutan hacer sufrir a sus alumnos y yo por ahora lo estoy disfrutando. La venganza es como un helado dulce y fría) y lo mejor de todo he descansado del ajetreo por un buen tiempo y Fire hasta ahora ha sido más cercano casi hablando a mi estilo (todavía estoy relacionando esa ráfaga de luz con su cambio)

Pinkie: buenos días Ponyville hoy es un día perfecto para volar algunas hojas *dice mientras vuela en su globo* hey ¿Cómo estas Derpy? *Derpy al devolver el saludo se cae en una mesa con sidra*

Derpy: perdón

Pinkie: bueno aquí presentamos a los corredores *saca una lista* Applejack, Ranbow Dash, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings *eso fueron los nombres que alcanze a detectar (ya se me ha vuelto molesto traducir el Pinkiñol tan rápido) hasta que terminó y llegó al final* y este año se presenta nuestro nuevo amigo alguien que ya conocen y que le dio mucho trabajo este fin de semana a sus hijos en Ponyville el es Poma (el karma de Pinkie Pie lo hizo de nuevo) bueno chicos colóquense en posición

Rainbow: este año te haré pedazos

Applejack: no me veras ni el polvo

Entro en la línea de partida con unas gafas de sol puestas y con ropa deportiva mientras sonreía

Rainbow: en serio me das risa Poma *una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasa al lado de Rainbow*

Poma: Hoy el camino está bien despejado *sonrio* bueno disfruten el viaje

Applejack: espero que des tu mejor esfuerzo

Poma: está bien *otra fuerte ráfaga de viento vuelve a pasar* tengo que descansar después de esto

Pinkie: ok Ponis y humano en su marcas ¿listos? *suena una trompeta*suena bien está bien arranquen

 **Mientras tanto en la línea de meta**

Rarity: ¿no te emociona la carrera?

Fire: si me gusta pero debió haber terminado hace unos minutos atrás

Rarity: ¿Por qué?

Fire: Por ahora Poma ha estado en la línea de partida 3 veces seguidas

Rarity: ¿tres veces?

Fire: aprendes rápido Poma *una ráfaga pasa al lado de Fire y con esa ráfaga había una frase que decía "Falta Snow y Twilght"* sep Poma está alardeando demasiado

Rarity: ¿era él? *dice con asombro*

Fire: bueno todavía no puede ganar *se acerca a la mesa* ¿sidra mi querida amiga? *finalmente Rarity se cansa de pensar

Rarity: está bien querido

 **Y en la carrera**

Applejack: ¿Por qué Poma no ha aparecido?

Rainbow: a quien le importa donde esté Poma yo te ganaré

Applejack: ni lo sueñes *aumenta su velocidad* nos vemos en la meta

Rainbow: ni lo creas

Pinkie: como siempre Applejack y Rainbow en la delantera mientras que Poma todavía no se mueve de la línea de partida *se acerca al bípedo en su globo* ¿Poma por qué no has partido?

Poma: ¿Cómo por donde van?

Pinkie: ya llevan más de la mitad

Poma: ok *su cuerpo se tornó borroso y desapareció*

Pinkie: divertido

 **Volviendo a la línea de meta**

Xana: Snow

Snow: ¿Qué?

Xana: ¿no sientes una presencia poderosa?

Snow: puede ser Poma, hace tiempo que su presencia me pone algo inquieta *dice mientras se toma sus brazos* a veces siento escalofríos

Xana: no es eso *mira hacia una Poni amarilla con crin roja y amarilla* es alguien que llegó a Ponyville

Snow: Fire lo debió haber detectado hace tiempo, tu sabes que tu padre es precavido

Xana: no es mi padre *dice con enojo* el nunca estuvo ahí para cuidarme

Snow: Fire se enteró hace poco tiempo y hasta ahora no se ido el solo quiere protegerte como todo padre protege a su hija

Xana: no lo es *eleva su tono* ¡el no es mi padre! *una figura humana está atrás de ella* Fire en serio

Poma: no lo vuelvas a decir

Xana: p-Poma *dice sorprendida*

Poma: Nunca vuelvas a mencionar eso de tu padre *desaparece*

Xana cae al suelo en shock

Snow: Poma solo te trata de cuidar

Xana: Poma perdón *su vinculo brilla* perdóname *comienza a sollozar*

Fire: Xana *la levanta* ¿estás bien?

Xana: ¿Fire? *trata de secar sus lagrimas rápido*

Fire: _Restaurar_ *el vinculo deja de brillar* debes ser cuidadosa con lo que dices frente a Poma *sonríe* que pasaría si no estoy cerca

Xana: yo…

Fire: es mi deber cuidarte *le acaricia la cabeza* a veces pienso que te debo todo mi tiempo *la sienta en una silla y le da un vaso de sidra lleno* Snow no la levantes por un rato, la restauración surtirá efecto en unos minutos

Snow: si *le sonríe mientras Fire regresaba esa sonrisa y volvía a su conversación con Rarity* ¿ves? Fire solo se preocupa por ti a pesar de lo que dices de el

Xana: quizá *se recuesta en la mesa que tenia al lado* pero no cambia los hechos

Snow: no los cambia *abraza a Xana quien se sorprendió* pero con todos sus errores los trata de cambiar para que tu seas feliz

Xana: quién diría que un demonio se haría amiga de un ángel

Snow: lo debemos hacer *sonríen las dos* si queremos ayudar a Poma y Fire debemos estar unidas

Xana: tienes razón… Poma y Fire siempre serán fuertes por nosotras pero aun así algún día necesitaran que los ayudemos

 **Volviendo a la carrera con Poma**

Espero que Xana entienda que Fire ha cambiado *esquivo un árbol* algún día lo aceptará

Pinkie: la carrera ya ha concluido y ahora daremos los resultados de los tres primeros lugares… en tercer lugar Lyra *creo que escuche una poni celebrar a lo lejos* en segundo lugar es un empate exacto los cuales fueron *toca unos tambores (¡DONDE SACA TODO!)* Rainbow y Applejack

AJ Y RD: ¿!QUE¡?

Pinkie: ¿no se dieron cuenta? Poma ganó apenas comenzó la carrera

Poma: ¿no lo notaron? *se saca las gafas de sol y muestra sus ojos con un resplandor verde* todo lo que hizo mi entrenamiento ha rendido frutos y por suerte Pinkie tiene un buen ojo *se disipa mi estado mágico*

¿?: Interesante

Una explosión ocurre detrás mío

Poma: *miro hacia un lado viendo a una poni amarilla* Sunset

¿?: Frio frio *la poni comienza a sacar cuernos pero no cualquier cuerno* estaba doliéndome la cabeza

Fire aparece en un pentagrama de fuego con muchas manzanas

Fire: creo que le debo un favor a alguien ¿de qué me perdí?

Poma: alguien llegar y peligroso ser *apunto a una poni con cuernos de demonio*

Cuando Fire mira hacia la poni solo se mantiene tranquilo

Fire: ¿Qué? *mira solo algo confundido mientras pone las manzanas en una mesa* ¿de qué se preocupan? *toma una manzana* estas muy estresado por nada

Poni: cuanto tiempo ha pasado

Fire: pensé que te quedarías en la casa de Roxer

Poni: está algo liberal desde tus últimas conversaciones

Luna: ¿enserio? *sonríe* viniste a visitarnos ¿cierto?

Poni: Roxer me envió Luna lo siento

Creo que los únicos que entendían que pasaba eran ellos tres porque yo no sabía que pasaba

Poni: Fire al parecer Roxer quiere devolverte un favor

Fire: ¿favor? No era nada que un amigo no hiciera

Poni: tu hermana piensa dar el salto

Fire: ¿Qué?

 **Nota: CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN**


	22. La poni demoniaca

**La poni demoniaca**

¿?: Que amable eres al traerme a esta biblioteca

¿Te preguntas por los signos de interrogación? ¡Yo también ya que todavía no entiendo nada! Ahora estoy con Xana, Twilight y Snow tratando de saber que ocurre con este poni con cuernos demoniacos

Fire: no te preocupes esto no es nada que no haga por una amiga

Luna: perdón si no hable contigo antes es que yo

¿?: No te preocupes, Fire no sabía que te conocía quizá te pude haber ayudado a sanarte

Poma: Fire

Fire: como sea ahora estamos bien, dime ¿Cómo está la vieja Roxer?

Poma: ALGUIEN EXPLIQUEME QUIEN MIERDA ES ESTA EXTRAÑA *digo gritando hacia Fire*

¿?: Fire explícaselo además tampoco lo saben ellas

Fire: está bien… Poma, Xana, Twilight saluden a Paradise la quinta guardiana del Templo de las Edades

Poma: ¿Templo de las edades? Jamás lo había escuchado

Fire: y tampoco debías saberlo ese Templo ya desapareció de nuestro plano y Paradise fue una de los tantos guardianes que lo guardaban

Xana: pero como es que ella sigue siendo un poni

Paradise: eso lo puedo responder yo y si quieren pueden llamarme "Pari"… bueno hace más de mil años varios seres dimensionales fueron seleccionados para cuidar el templo creo que hasta Fire fue seleccionado

Poma: ¿eres un guardián?

Fire: bueno después de salvar a Equestria fui el primero en ser seleccionado así que fui el primer guardián no es que sea el más poderoso

Pari: como decía, yo soy un poni pero me caí al inframundo durante un ataque al templo y Calipso me rescató y me sacó pero a cambio tuve que salir con estos *toca uno de sus cuernos con su casco*

Xana: ¿Cómo es que mi madre no me habló de ti?

Pari: ¿así que tu eres la hija de Fire? *sonríe* debí notarlo eres tan bella como tu madre pero posees la fuerza de tu padre *se acerca y toma sus manos* tienes los mejores genes existentes

Xana: ¿en serio? *sonríe*pero como supiste que era su hija

Pari: Fire siempre me hablaba de que si tenía una hija ella iba a tener sus poderes para protegerse tú eras su más grande sueño y con solo verte noté que poses la mirada de tu padre *Fire sonríe al ver el rostro de Xana* ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo mencionaste?

Fire: lo supe cuando llegó acá, Poma nos salvó esa vez

Luna: él se arriesgó para salvar a Equestria

Pari: ¿así que tu atraes el corazón de todas las damas en esta habitación? *se dirige a mi* mis viajes me han dado cierto gusto por los humanos

Poma: ¿Qué?

Pari: me gustaría recompensarte por salvar mi mundo natal *mira a Fire* ¿me lo dejas unas tres horas?

Fire: me gustaría hacerlo

Las chicas: ¿Qué?

Fire: pero no es decisión mía ¿cierto chicas? *Miro tres auras hacia Pari (exceptuando a Twilight) con real enojo*

Luna: lo siento pero Poma no se comparte con nadie más

Pari: Luna cuando eramos pequeñas compartíamos todo por qué no me lo prestas

Snow: Poma jamás caería en tus cascos

Pari: Poma *me mira con ojos seductores* si quieres puedo ser lo que tú quieras *se transforma en una mujer con la piel bronceada con pelo rojizo y rubio (agrego tenia traje de baño) con gran delantera casi como Xana (en serio Xana tiene lo suyo) y me sienta en un sillón mientras se coloca encima mio* ya estoy *una mano cae en su cabeza y la levanta*

Fire: lo siento pero Xana me dijo que no puedes hacerle nada *la levanta mientras patalea para soltarse*

Pari: no seas así hace tiempo que no veía a otro humano y tu sabes que son mi debilidad *toma la mano de Fire* por favor

Fire: lo siento Pari pero recuerda que Poma ya tiene dueñas

Poma: lo peor de esto es que soy un objeto *me tiro al suelo con algo de tristeza por no haber aprovechado el momento * ni siquiera preguntan si

Luna se había convertido en humana (conservó la ropa en la transformación anterior) y se tiró al suelo a abrazarme

Luna: dime Poma ¿Qué tiene Paradise que no tenga yo?

Xana: o yo *me abraza pegada a mi*

Snow: o yo *también me abraza*

Poma: bueno… yo *digo confundido*

Pari: ¿puedo unirme? *se acerca por un lado* se que *es arrastrada por la mano de Fire hasta la puerta* por favor aunque sea cinco minutos

Fire: lo siento tenemos que hablar del salto de mi hermana *una llama la regresa a su forma natural* y no quiero que le hagas nada a nadie y eso me incluye a mi

Pari: hace tiempo que me dejaste de atraer

Fire: y fue porque Roxer te mantuvo alejada *la saca de la habitación*

Poma: chicas ya se pueden salir *noto que se durmieron* ¿Cómo es que me pasa esto a mi?

Twilight: creo que le debo avisar a Celestia sobre esto

Poma: ¿sobre Paradise? *muevo a Luna quien estaba encima mio* si Luna ya la conoce, lo más obvio es que venga en unos días y al ver lo que hay entre Luna y yo quizá se la lleve

Twilight: ¿por qué soy la única poni que conversas más seguido?

Poma: ¿a qué se debe ese cambio de tema?

Twilight: es que… eres muy distante a todos y el tema con Celestia era solo para que me hablaras

Poma: pero si tenias

Twilight: Poma te seré sincera *hace brillar su cuerno sentando a las chicas en un sillón* quizá nos conozcas pero no nos hablas *pone una cara de tristeza mezclada con decepción* casi siempre hablas con Xana y Snow pero nosotros somos evitados

Poma: ¿evitarlos? *la miro confundido* nunca lo hago

Twilight: ¿Cuántas veces conversaste con Rainbow estos días?

Poma: bueno… yo

Twilight: solo te recuerdo que estas en Ponyville y que si no conoces a los sujetos que te han ayudado nunca confiaran en ti *se acerca y me mira directamente* desde ahora vendrás cada tarde a conversar con nosotras

Poma: pero yo tengo

Twilight: Poma yo y las chicas hemos hablado de esto y pienso que no hemos sabido nada de ti estos meses que has estado con nosotros

Poma: ¿saber de mí?

Twilight: nos enseñaras como eres y sabremos si eres bueno o no porque hasta Fire ha tenido mejor contacto con ponis que tu *pone su casco en mi pecho y me empuja* esta vez no quiero nada de otras dimensiones, nada de la corte, nada de Ragnarok y Arcana, solo serás tu y nosotras seis conversando sobre cómo eres

Poma: lo pones como si me estuvieras obligando

Twilight: ¿y por qué crees que te lo digo de esta manera? *ve por la ventana* es otoño así que cuando te lleves a la princesa Luna ponle una bufanda *me deja de mantener en la pared* mañana estar aquí a las cuatro sin falta

Poma: está bien

Para cuando salí Twilight cambió su expresión severa a la que siempre tiene. Bueno creo que tiene razón, en mi estancia en Ponyville no he conversado muy seguido con ponis y quizá Twilight necesita saber de mí ya que si quiero hacer lo que me pidió Fire debo formar algún tipo de lazo con ella. Además lo primero que vi con las chicas fue a Fire y Paradise saliendo de una pequeña bola de luz

Fire: odio tu transporte Pari *trata de resistir las nauseas* solo debías decirme donde querías ir

Pari: solo era un lugar privado para conversar y tu pentagrama no me es muy seguro desde lo de la otra vez que me caí allí abajo

Fire: quién diría que tus cuernos iban a canalizar mi magia solo fue un error

Pari: ni me lo recuerdes, tu sabes lo que le costó a Roxer llevarte abajo para sacarme además te recuerdo que tu hermana se quedará un tiempo ya que cuando llegue se tardará en re posicionar el astro que va a usar para trasladarse

Fire: eso me temí

Es difícil mantenerse en Equestria cuando te hablan de demonios y saltos dimensionales, solo espero que Twilight sea más tolerante con eso de mi falta de atención a las portadoras


	23. Trato sincero

**Trato sincero**

He aquí de nuevo, ya terminé de revisar los apuntes de mi clase y ahora debo ir a la biblioteca a conversar con las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía (creo que mi clase de magia con Fire tendrá que esperar además ha estado haciendo varios viajes con Pari y Discord y no sé por qué razón) y tengo que después atender a Snow con un asunto más tarde. Cuando entré simplemente saludé a todas y al parecer la única que no le importaba mucho fue a Rainbow (quizá por resentimiento) ella solo estaba en las escaleras leyendo un libro de Daring Do

Twilight: así que cuéntame ¿Cómo fue tu primera impresión de Fire?

Poma: podría decirse que tenía cara de pocos amigos *me rasco la nuca* eso era hasta que llegamos hasta el Imperio de Cristal

Rarity: yo considero que Fire es un caballero en su totalidad y siempre es agradable conversar con el

Poma: bueno Fire es un caballero ya que fue criado casi como un príncipe, claro si sacamos cierto tema de su pasado

Rainbow: muy interesante *cambia de pagina* solo sé que eres un tramposo

Poma: ¿Pinkie había una regla en contra del uso de magia?

Pinkie: nope

Poma: yo por lo menos no usé trucos baratos para intentar detener a Applejack en la primera carrera que hiciste con ella

Rainbow: ese es un tema resuelto no tienes derecho a hablar sobre eso *me grita*

Poma: entonces lo siento

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Poma: sería inapropiado hablar un tema tan serio como las trampas en competencias además tengo demasiados argumentos, yo solo digo lo siento porque en si yo fui el tramposo en esa carrera en la cual ustedes se esforzaron tanto

Rainbow: ¿quieres decir que pudimos haber ganado?

Poma: bueno… si y no *me mira confundida* creo que la carrera estaba basada en las habilidades del competidor y yo tenía una habilidad en particular la cual era la magia que tengo por naturaleza

Twilight: pero aun así te contradices ya que usaste magia después de todo

Poma: magia de mi mundo, no de este

Pinkie: me aburro

Poma: todavía me cuesta entender por qué siempre eres tan hiperactiva Pinkie

Entiendo que ella estaba en una granja de rocas pero el constante ajetreo al que vive su vida no lo hace saludable según mi opinión pero al parecer el ser casi una sociópata le ayuda a conseguir amigos

Pinkie: porque quieta no puedo hacer feliz a mis amigos *saca una bandeja con cupcakes de la nada) ¿quieres?

Poma: está bien *tomo uno* ¿Cómo haces para sacar esa bandeja?

Pinkie: la saco de la bodega ¿Dónde más tontito?

Poma: ¿pero cómo lo sacas de la bodega si estás aquí?

Pinkie: duh lo voy a buscar

Poma: pero si estás aquí *digo con algo de desesperación* solo puedes hacer eso si tienes magia

Pinkie: eres divertido *lanza una carcajada* los ponis terrestres no tienen magia yo simplemente lo voy a buscar a la bodega

Applejack: Poma *me toma el hombro* no trates de averiguar como lo hace si ni siquiera nosotras sabemos

Poma: ¿Qué? Pensé que ya sabían cómo lo hacia

Twilight: nope en realidad Pinkie siempre tiene nuevas sorpresas

Pinkie: Poma cuidado *veo que su cola se mueve*

Justo en ese momento los libros que estaban por caerme encima vuelven a su estante gracias a Twilight

Twilight: Spike para la próxima ten más cuidado

Spike: solo estaba guardando los libros como me dijiste

Twilight: bueno pudiste haber visto que se te había caído un libro

Poma: Spike ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Spike: claro la que tú quieras

Poma: ¿me das unas escamas?

Spike: ¿para qué quieres mis escamas?

Poma: pequeño encargo de Fire

Spike: lo siento Poma es demasiado ¡AY!

Twilight: toma Poma *me da tres escamas*

Spike: por lo menos debiste avisar *se empieza a sobar la zona de extracción* ahora tengo descubierta la retaguardia

Poma: Spike ¿te gustan las gemas?

Spike: pero claro que me gustan

Poma: entonces toma *le lanzo un zafiro de gran tamaño* me lo encontré esta mañana buscando a Zecora en Everfree

Spike: uyuyuy este si que tiene buen aspecto

Rarity: Spike es *le tapo la boca*

Poma: por ahora Spike se merece esta gema por ayudarme además estoy seguro de que Fire te puede dar alguna otra gema *me mira enojada* lo siento Rarity pero esto es de Spike

Spike: Twilight ¿puedo salir?

Twilight: está bien ve *Spike se retira mientras que Twilight trae levitando te y bocadillos* y dime ¿tienes mascota?

Poma: una, creo que hace unos años tenía un perro pero se lo regalé a una amiga

Cuando dije eso mi mente frenó súbitamente como si todo lo que me pasó hubiera sido borrado ¿Amiga? Cuando dije eso me acordé de mi mundo, mi verdadero mundo en el cual todo era algo más simple y lógico pero cuando miré al frente solo podía ver la arquitectura de Equestria y unos ponis y algo en mi cambió. Amiga ¿Quién era? Solo sé que era alguien que conocí antes de entrar aquí y repentinamente mi rostro cambió

Twilight: ¿Poma? ¿Estás bien?

Poma: ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Applejack: hey enserio no nos asustes

Poma: no debo estar aquí *me levanto y me tomo la cabeza* ¿Cómo fue que acepte?

Fluthershy: Poma tranquilo

Poma: esperen *freno rápidamente* estoy en Equestria *me siento* soy Poma y soy mago, estoy durmiendo en una granja con dos mujeres y además le gusto a la princesa Luna *me tomo la cara y miro hacia el techo* esto es real si no lo fuera ya habría despertado

Pinkie: tranquilo Poma

Poma: ¿Qué? *miro a Pinkie quien sonreía* perdón, perdónenme por ese lapsus estoy algo agotado de tantas tareas

Fluthershy: tranquilo si quieres le decimos a Fire que te ayude

Poma: no te preocupes ya me siento mejor *tomo una taza de té pero mis manos temblaban tanto que se me cayó*

Twilight: Poma estás sudando *cuando me tomé la frente mi mano se humedeció* estas muy mal Poma llamaré a Fire

Poma: no es necesario _Restauración_ *mi cabeza comienza a aclararse y mi cuerpo poco a poco se calmó* perdona pero no fue mi intención

Twilight: chicas mañana hablaremos ahora Poma necesita descansar

Cuando escucharon eso se retiraron y Twilight me llevó a su habitación y me recostó en su cama

Poma: créeme no es nada de qué preocuparse

Twilight: usaré un hechizo que me enseñaste *una bola de luz rosa aparece y entra en mi pecho mientras que los ojos de Twilight se iluminaban* Poma tuviste una crisis *sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad* te acordaste de tu pasado y eso te ocasionó una severa crisis nerviosa

Poma: ¿Qué? Imposible yo me siento muy bien ¿puedes cerrar las ventanas? tengo mucho frio

Twilight: tu presión arterial disminuyó *me tapa con una manta* debes mantenerte caliente o te desmayaras

Poma: insisto en que me siento bien *trato de levantarme pero se me durmieron las piernas* ¿Qué me pasa?

Twilight: la crisis aceleró demasiado tu corazón si no te calientas pronto caerás en estado de shock

En ese momento noté a Twilight muy preocupada por lo que me pasó y cuando me dijo eso se acostó al lado mío apegándose a mi cuerpo. Estaba cálida al momento que me abrazó y quedamos mirándonos de frente en ese instante.

Twilight: Poma ¿Qué te pasó?

Poma: no lo sé *me pongo algo triste* creo que fue un golpe de nostalgia

Twilight: estas congelándote *se apega más a mi* pero eso nunca te había pasado

Poma: es que hace tiempo que no conversaba de esta manera *suspiro* creo que estaba acostumbrado a hablar de magia y ustedes solo hablaron de cosas normales *me acurruco un poco más en las sabanas* cuando dije una amiga recordé todo, antes de venir aquí una amiga me visitó a mi casa, yo no iba para comprar comida para mí en realidad era para comer con ella

Twilight: Poma tranquilo *pone su casco en mi cabeza* todo estará bien

Poma: creo que eso me perdí con ustedes *estiro mi brazo a su cuello* bueno trataré de calmarme… gracias Twilight


	24. La clase de magia completa

**La clase de magia completa**

Poma: por ahora me tengo que quedar con Pari ya que Fire y Discord salieron de la dimensión por motivos de Celestia en otra de sus búsquedas *tomo un sorbo de la malteada de chocolate que me sirvió Pinkie* en un rato más voy a tener que conseguirme una silla y un látigo para mantenerla a raya *le da un largo sorbo a su malteada* tengo clases con los niños hoy y no tengo ideas

Pinkie: entonces te puedo prestar la silla y el latigo

Poma: es solo una expresión Pinkie

Pinkie: ¿Qué vas a enseñar hoy?

Poma: no lo sé, se me acabaron temas

Pinkie: estoy segura de que encontraras algo *me sirve pastelillos* no solo hay magia que puedes enseñar

Poma: no sé que podría usar

Pinkie: bueno después pensaras en algo ahora dime ¿tienes alguna idea para tu disfraz para la noche de Nightmare?

Poma: pero claro *me atraganto con el pastelillo que le di una mordida* ayu-ayu-ayuda cof cof tráeme agua cof cof

Pinkie: tengo una idea *me golpea con una bandeja en la espalda y escupo el pastelillo* ¿salió?

Poma: solo necesitaba agua pero gracias *me levanto y dejo el dinero en la mesa* tengo que ir a buscar a Pari adiós

Cuando salí de Sugarcube me dirigí al banco en medio de la plaza de Ponyville donde me encontré con Pari jugando con varios niños quienes tomaban sus cuernos, en ese momento noté que Pari todavía no había abandonado la esencia que guarda Equestria y que a pesar de ser mitad demonio ella todavía es cercana a los demás

Pari: y por esa razón fue que los copos de nieve tienen una forma muy particular

Poni: ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaron de SnowDrop?

Pari: pasaron más de mil años y solo unas pocas historias quedan de esos días o mejor dicho Nightmare Moon absorbió otras leyendas

Poma: ok vamos a clases hoy haremos una clase distinta *a lo lejos se escucha la campana* terminó el recreo vamos y tu vienes conmigo Pari

Pari: ¿daré clases?

Poma: solo necesito enseñar algo y tú eres el ejemplo perfecto

Pari: está bien

Mientras caminábamos me encontré con Xana y Snow quienes traían una bolsa

Poma: ¿de dónde vienen?

Xana: de la boutique de Rarity, fuimos a buscar los disfraces que le pedimos

Poma: ok ahora tengo clases con los niños recuerden que tienen que ir en unos quince minutos ya que ahora tengo que preparar algo para Fire

Snow: Poma

Poma: ¿Qué?

Snow: Twilight me habló sobre lo que te pasó ayer *me mira a los ojos* ¿quieres volver a casa?

Poma: no es que quiera volver… solo que la situación que estoy pasando siento que no es cierta

Quería seguir explicando pero Snow me había besado mientras me abrazaba

Snow: ¿se sintió real? *se pega en mi pecho mientras un par de alas blancas nos rodean* porque esto es lo más real que siento por ti

Poma: Snow jamás había visto tus alas

Snow: es porque nunca las tuve, finalmente recibí mis alas

Poma: bueno entonces no me iré *le doy un abrazo mientras acaricio su cabeza* y nunca fue mi intención hacerlo

Cuando sus alas se escondieron el vínculo de Xana brillaba pero me miraba con alegría y lagrimas

Xana: todavía no soporto tener que compartirte

Pari: me pregunto que estarán haciendo Fire y Discord

 **Mientras tanto**

Fire: señores no tenemos intenciones de pelear, yo solo estoy buscándola

Discord: Fire esta es la última vez que me traes a inframundo por esta estupidez

Fire: el dios del caos quería ver si el infierno era caótico ¿o no?

 **Volvemos**

Pari: bueno creo que deben estar divirtiéndose

Xana: Snow ya tiene sus alas *la abraza* mi hermana ya tiene sus alas

Poma: ¿hermana?

Pari: creo que decidieron tener el vínculo de hermanas sin decírtelo ¿Por qué?

Snow: decidimos convertirnos en hermanas para poder compartir a Poma

Poma: entonces deberían sumar a Luna

Pari: a todo esto ¿Dónde está?

Poma: se fue a Canterlot creo que quería hablar algo con Celestia

Xana: Luna no quiere compartirte hasta hacer una cosa

Poma: creo que ya me acostumbré a ser objeto me refiero es que decir compartirme es como decir que comparten un pastel o algo por el estilo

A mis espaldas se forma un pentagrama y de el salen Fire y Discord humeando cayendo al suelo

Fire: tu familia tiene con que defenderse Xana *se levanta* menos mal que no matamos a nadie

Discord: pudiste haberlo hecho esos tipos son molestos

Fire: mira quién habla

Poma: aprovechando que están reunidos ¿vamos a mi clase?

Fire: está bien

Poma: que pena que no esté Luna

Discord: eso es simple *chasquea sus dedos apareciendo a Luna pero como humana al parecer ni se inmutó por la acción de Discord* no sabía que te gustaba tener dos patas

Luna: Poma ¿te gusta?

Poma: claro que me gusta

Luna: entonces estaré todo el día así para ti

Fire: ¿no que nos ibas a llevar a clases?

Poma: bueno vamos

Cuando llegué vi a Cherilee ayudando a los niños con decoraciones

Cherilee: bueno niños es hora de su clase de magia espero que hayan estudiado lo que Poma les ha enseñado

Cuando entro a la sala de clases con todo mi grupo los niños se impresionaron al ver a Luna como humana pero yo solo sonreí

Poma: bien niños esta clase será corta así que regresaran temprano a sus casas y prepararse para la noche de Nightmare *de repente una poni levanta la mano* dime Appleblom

Appleblom: ¿nos podría decir por qué la princesa Luna tiene forma humana?

Poma: ella también está en mis clases de magia para adultos y tiene conocimientos avanzados en la magia

Scotaloo: profesor ¿tiene disfraz para la noche de Nightmare?

Poma: estoy decidiendo entre Boba Fett o Indiana Jones *todos los niños me miraron confundidos incluyendo los adultos* es mejor que elegir entre Joel o Nathan Drake… como sea, como sabrán la noche de Nightmare se celebra el aniversario de Nightmare Moon pero ¿Qué pasaría si les digiera que en mi mundo hay una celebración idéntica a esta?

Fire: todos los niños estarían celebrando Nightmare Night de igual manera *dice por lo bajo haciendo reír a Discord* dame cinco *susurra a Discord que responde la petición*

Poma: ¿Por qué no me cuenta un chiste a mí? *dije enojado* así nos reímos todos

Fire: ¿ahora tú eres el serio?

Poma: una cosa que no resisto es que interrumpan mis clases ahora tranquilízate o iras al rincón

Me dirigí al pizarrón y escribí

Poma: díganme cual es otra criatura terrorífica aparte de Nightmare Moon

Appleblom: Discord

Poma: correcto y ese es el ultimo

Discord: que halagador eres *dice Discord de manera sarcástica* y que tal Fire y su grupo

Poma: somos muy obvios Discord, todo el mundo teme a lo desconocido pero en mi mundo existe una gama más variada de monstruos entre los cuales no los nombraré por derecho de autor pero uno aparece en un martes del día trece del mes.

Fire: ¿derecho de autor?

Poma: mientras no rompas la cuarta pared no sabrás a lo que me refiero

Fire: a veces tienes un parecido a Pinkie que me da miedo

Poma: lo que enseñaré hoy es algo más complicado, hoy enseñaremos la modificación de vestuario. Tendrán que hacer que una tela se convierta en un disfraz como lo que haré ahora *de mi bolsillo saqué un pañuelo que con una pequeña pasada de mi mano creció hasta convertirse en tela de un metro* esto para mi es simple y quizá pronto lo estudiemos pero cada uno tendrá uno así para que comencemos *corté la tela y repetí el mismo proceso hasta que todos en el salón tuvieran uno incluso Fire y Discord* ahora como muestra de lo que podrán llegar hacer si practican mucho lo hará Fire.

Fire: espera yo no soy estudiante

Poma: pero eres mi maestro así que haz la demostración para mi

Fire solo suspiro pero finalmente lanzó su tela al aire y se transformó una capa roja con capucha y con un escudo de armas bordado, dentro del escudo había un fénix bordado que se movía como si tuviera vida y en los bordes de la capa salían llamas rojas, en la capucha tenia bordes dorados y cuando bajo al brazo de Fire lo tomo lo mostró a todos mientras aplaudían.

Fire: muchas gracias *hizo una reverencia hacia todos* es más sencillo de lo que parece así que si practican podrán hacer que su imagen se mueva

Poma: bueno es la idea pero el diseño será más sencillo para ustedes solo harán que cambiaran colores.

Xana: ahora que lo pienso Poma ¿Cómo haces que los niños tengan magia?

Poma: gracias al consejo de Fire me tardé unos días en encontrar los ingredientes indicados pero resulta que la planta poison joke tiene la virtud de activar nuestras ondas cerebrales para que nuestra mente manipule la materia a nuestro antojo, claro que tuve que usar medidas precisas o si no causarían que los efectos sean permanentes, sufriendo los efectos de la poison joke

Discord: me gustaría que me hables en español

Poma: lo juntas con un poco de planta de deseo, hierbas y unas plumas de pegaso y listo tu mente manipula materia y energía o lo que conocemos como magia

Sweetibelle : profesor ¿no lo entendí muy bien?

Poma: ¿Qué no les pedí ese reporte a comienzos de este mes?

Diamond: yo los tengo profesor

Poma: préstaselos a Sweetibelle para que los escriba, preferiría que los tuviera antes que no

Pari: Poma… la clase debe continuar

Poma: ok sigan las instrucciones que aparecen en la pizarra

Ya después de resolver el problemas de que muchos intentaban darle vida a sus bordados y terminaban siendo atacados por una sabana voladora me lograron convencer de que practicaran en sus casas y yo y el grupo salimos a diseñar nuestros atuendos en la biblioteca donde Twilight estaba emocionada por aprender un truco de invocación de criaturas que Fire hizo para encontrar a Pyro que por lo visto estaba con Fluthershy porque llegó preocupada para avisarle a Fire y después llegaron el resto de las chicas preguntando por las capas que llevaban los niños sobre todo por Rarity que casi se desmaya por el diseño de de Fire.

Poma: esta idea va a resultar a la perfección

Twilight: que idea

Poma: tengo pensado hacer una expedición con mi grupo

Xana: pero pensé que ibas *justo en ese momento tape su boca*

Poma: ¿te olvidaste? era una expedición *le quite mi mano* haremos una búsqueda para unos objetos.

Twilight: ¿puedo ir?

Poma: lo siento pero esto es para comprobarle a Celestia que puede confiar en nosotros y es algo peligroso y me preocupa llevar ya a tres chicas de las cuales estoy a cargo, tendré que faltar a la noche de Nightmare

Pinkie: pero no podremos ver tu disfraz

Poma: si llego antes se los mostraré

 **Nota: perdonen la demora, me cortaron el internet y tuve problemas con el computador así que subiré dos capítulos de larga duración contando este**


	25. La junta de la realeza

**La junta de la realeza**

Solo faltaban dos días para Nightmare y Poma estaba acostado en un sillón apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Xana quien acariciaba su cara mientras dormía.

Xana: ¿no te parece perfecto? *dijo feliz mientras besaba su frente*

Poma: ¿Qué cosa? *dijo con sueño mientras se llevaba sus manos a sus ojos*

Xana: estamos solos finalmente, Snow está con Fluthershy, Fire otra vez se fue a otra dimensión, y Luna está con su hermana en Canterlot y ahora estamos completamente solos en la biblioteca de Twilight

Poma: es solo un favor para Twilight, hasta ahora todavía no puedo socializar con ellas

Poma no estaba entendiendo muy bien esto ¿Por qué se lleva bien con villanos reformados y con las protagonistas no presenta mayores actividades con ellas

Xana: quizá porque no eres igual a ellas quizá debiste ser algún tipo de mal que estaba destinado a este mundo pero Fire se topó contigo. Debes estar tranquilo yo siempre estaré contigo

Poma: gracias Xana. A todo esto ¿tienes algún ex novio? *Xana miro extrañada a Poma* pregunto porque si viene alguien y me quiere matar para tenerte quiero saber por lo menos su aspecto

Xana: bueno mi padrastro me ofreció a un demonio de alto nivel pero antes de que me llevaran al altar Ragnarok me raptó

Poma: ¿así que por eso el vestido rojo y largo el día que te encontré?

Xana: es el vestido estándar en las bodas del inframundo

Poma: bueno entonces yo me vestiré con un traje rojo para ti aunque pienso que el verde esmeralda acentuaba mi personalidad

Xana: ¿eso es una propuesta de matrimonio? *Xana miró con una sonrisa a Poma quien lo tomo por sorpresa* porque tú sabes mi respuesta

Poma: no sé cómo voy hacer para dividirme pero veré que hacer

Cuando los dos se vieron directamente a los ojos Xana se levantó del sillón

Xana: ¿te cuento un secreto?

Poma: claro tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

Xana: bueno… yo nunca he estado con… un hombre *dice tímidamente*

Poma: ¿Qué?

Xana: soy virgen Poma

Al escuchar eso sonó demasiado irónico incluso para Fire le sonaría raro pero parecía demasiado seria.

Poma: bueno yo… no sé qué decir.

Xana: Poma esta ocasión tardará mucho tiempo en repetirse *la demonio se acercó a Poma y lo volvió a recostar mientras ella se colocaba encima del* me he decidido Poma

Poma: ¿estás segura de esto?

Xana: no tengo mucha experiencia así que solo haré lo que quieras

No sabía que responder. Poma en ese instante estaba recibiendo un cheque en blanco en uno de los placeres más deseados por un mortal y solo escuchar la frase que pronunció Xana su sentido común casi sede por completo.

Poma: solo tranquilízate Xana esto solo será algo nuevo *en ese instante los brazos del mago rodearon a la demonio y la besó* recuerda que tú me lo pediste

Ok dije casi por completo. Pero dime ¿tú te negarías a una pelirroja de gran delantera y sobre todo virgen? Incluso yo un narrador omnisciente de un Fanfiction sabe que en el fondo tú dices, gritas y deseas decir si.

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de la acción cuerpo a cuerpo**

Celestia se encontraba al frente de su hermana quien seguía convertida en humana. Durante ese instante había un ambiente muy tenso y por sobre todo por parte de Celestia.

Celestia: no permitiré que dejes de ser lo que eres en realidad Luna tu eres un alicornio y eres una diosa. No por un mortal deberás cambiar tu forma.

Luna: esa decisión no te pertenece Celestia. Simplemente quiero estar con la persona que amo

Celestia: ¿por lo menos te escuchas? *la voz de Celestia subió de tono mientras se acercaba a su hermana* has visto lo que hizo Ragnarok con el general del imperio de cristal y a pesar de que Fire nos rescató existen más criaturas que tienen mucho poder y pueden ser poseídas

Luna: no me importa porque tenemos con que defendernos

Celestia: ¿y qué hará un grupo de reformados cuando llegue Arcana?, Luna temo por tu bienestar. Poma algún día te hará daño y tú te podrías volver a convertir en Nightmare Moon

Luna: ¡yo no soy Nightmare Moon! *grito Luna a Celestia haciendo que temblara el castillo*

Celestia: lo siento hermana pero deberás quedarte conmigo hasta que nos cercioremos de que no habrá ataques a mi reino. Fire y sus discípulos deben solucionar este problema y nosotras no podemos interferir, ni siquiera las portadoras

¿?: ¿Así que tú eres la princesa Celestia?

Cuando esa voz dijo eso las puertas se cerraron rápidamente y Celestia al mirar el trono vio a una chica recostada en él y otra al lado de ella con los brazos cruzados

Celestia: ¿Calipso? Pero ¿Qué haces al lado?

Celestia al tratar de acercarse Calipso rápidamente apareció frente a Celestia con un cuchillo en su cuello

Celestia: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: ¿Quién más voy a ser? Soy Arcana, hermana gemela de Ragnarok *Luna intento acercarse pero no se podía mover* ¿y tú debes ser Luna cierto? ¿Yo pensé que eras un alicornio? ¿estás traicionando a tu raza? *sonríe maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a ella y cuando estuvo en frente acaricio su cuello* eres una hermanita traviesa ¿cierto?

Luna: suéltame un momento y veras que tan traviesa puedo ser

Arcana: lo sé tú manejas los sueños y con las lecciones que te dio mi hermano seguro que te hicieron tan poderosa como yo en las peleas psíquicas

Celestia: ¿hermano? Pero si Fire es

Arcana: somos cuatro hermanos en realidad y representamos los elementos, como notaran Fire es el Fuego, Kelpie mi otra hermana representa el agua, Ragnarok la tierra y yo el viento

Luna: eso es imposible ustedes estaban en los cuerpos de ellos

Arcana: ¿no les contó Fire la verdad? *Calipso lanzo a Celestia al lado de Luna y las dos quedaron inmovilizadas mientras lanzaba un risa* Fire siempre ocultó todo ¿cierto? Bueno como verán yo era una especie de remolino de aire eterno y Ragnarok era una roca, cuando fuimos concebidos nos rechazaron ya que no teníamos cuerpos pero nuestra madre decidió meterme a mí y a mi hermano adentro de ellos dos y como nuestra naturaleza era tempestiva o destructiva Fire nos dio cuerpos *su mirada pasó a enojo* tenía apenas diez años y nos liberó pero al recibir nuestros cuerpos éramos muy débiles

Celestia: ¿pero si Fire los liberó por que decidieron sellarse dentro de ellos?

Arcana: eso es simple, nos enojamos porque no merecíamos ser los elementales más débiles. Ellos dos eran los favoritos de las tropas y el mismo día que nos liberó volvimos a entrar ya que si lográbamos controlarlos podríamos gobernar nuestro mundo *miro a Calipso y sostuvo su cara con una mano* estábamos a punto de ser reyes del inframundo hasta que Ragnarok lo controlaron y a mí me sacó esta mujer de Kelpie dejándome con este frágil cuerpo y me encerraron

Luna: ¿pero como escapaste?

Arcana: Calipso era muy débil sin Fire a su lado y cuando supo que Ragnarok rapto a mi sobrina quiso usarme de rehén para liberarla pero yo controlé su mente y m de paso me dio un cuerpo de demonio

Celestia: así que solo nos matarás para que simplemente gobiernen

Arcana: ¿y desatar la furia de Poma por la muerte de una de sus novias? No soy imbécil

Calipso: Celestia ayúdame *se escucho débilmente por Calipso quien se desvaneció*

Arcana: creo que debo dejarla descansar ella sigue peleando contra mi hechizo *la toma de la cintura y la deja en su hombro* solo venia a advertirles que si no sacan a Poma de esta dimensión o no liberan a mi hermano, yo misma me encargaré que Poma y Twilight sufran una muerte terrible y dolorosa y para Poma tendré especial cuidado en mantenerlo vivo

Celestia: pero si lo sacamos es obvio que volverá

Arcana: entonces traten de arrebatarle la reliquia a mi hermano y les prometo que no dañaré Equestria. Solo quiero gobernar el mundo donde vive Poma *una fuerte brisa hace desaparecer a Arcana y liberando a las alicornio quienes cayeron al suelo*

Celestia: no tenemos salida Luna, tengo que velar por mi pueblo

Luna: Celestia siempre existe una salida y yo te prometo que pelearé si es necesario pero no dejaré que ningún mundo salga lastimado

 **Nota: bueno chicos les aviso que a partir del próximo episodio cambiaré el estilo de escritura así que espero que entiendan lo que viene**


	26. Ahora si estan todos

**Ahora si están todos**

Noche tranquila en Ponyville. Es Nightmare Night y los niños disfrazados corren de un lado a otro pidiendo dulces, las portadoras (exceptuando a Fluthershy) también celebraban esta festividad, Applejack disfrazada como una bandida del viejo oeste, Twilight manteniéndose fiel a su disfraz de Starwells, Pinkie disfrazada como patinadora de roller disco con dos moños que parecían pompones en su cabeza, Rarity con un vestido de hada oscuro y un antifaz (muy elegante) y Rainbow Dash disfrazada de Daring Do (aprovechándose de su parecido solo tuvo que pintarse el pelo y el cuerpo) pero faltaban seis criaturas

-¿Crees que volverán de su expedición?- preguntó preocupada- Celestia debió informarme de esta situación.

-Te preocupas mucho por nada Twilight, esos magos saben cómo cuidarse y probablemente ya estén camino a Ponyville- responde Rainbow mientras se jugaba a pescar la manzana

-Yo estoy feliz y nerviosa ¿no suena divertido imagina si junto las dos? Seria fervioza ¿o nerviliz? –Decía Pinkie de manera rápida- Poma dijo que si volvía estaría disfrazado de Indiana Jones aunque no sé que es ese poni pero me pone fervioza o nerviliz ¿tú qué prefieres ferviosa o nerviliz? fervioza o nerviliz- antes de que ocurriera el problema parecido a la de chimireza o cerezanga el casco de Rainbow tapo su boca.

-lo que quiere decir Pinkie es que si Poma dijo que iba a regresar a tiempo para mostrarnos su disfraz es que no hay motivo para asustarse- continuó Rarity y al mismo tiempo Pinkie asentía con su cabeza- Fire es un magnifico mago y un guerrero innato y no permitirá que le pase nada a nadie.

-De la manera que lo dices Rarity, pareciera que te gustara Fire- Applejack le sonríe a Rarity quien se sonrojó.

Mientras ella comenzaba una discusión con Applejack dos ponis con una capa con capucha observaban de lejos la graciosa escena. Las dos capas eran oscuras y casi nadie las notaba. A pesar de que los reformados no se encontraban, el ambiente era bastante agradable. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders jugaban a ser magos como los humanos y hacían algunos hechizos simples que Poma los había enseñado (hubo muchos problemas con Rarity quien se enteró de las capas mágicas que Fire regaló a varios niños) y fines de cuentas todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

-Y dime Twilight ¿Cómo van tus clases de magia con magos? –preguntó Rarity

-Bueno Poma resultó ser un muy buen maestro y con unas cuantas clases pudo mostrarme mucho mejor sobre la magia oscura que los libros que leí de Starwells.

-Pero la magia oscura está prohibida- replicó Applejack

-Fire nos permitió usando su influencia de primer ministro y junto al apoyo de Luna realizamos un reporte de investigación que se envía directamente a Celestia por parte de Poma –Todas miraron a Twilight algo extrañadas ya que nunca se lo mencionó- sé que es raro pero Poma nunca le gustó hablar de sus reportes, es como si solo tuviéramos una relación forzada de profesor y alumna.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, muy rara vez conversa con nosotras a no ser que sea un asunto de negocios. Incluso ha tenido más cercanía con el doctor Whoves y Derpy- continuó Rarity.

-Bueno… no debemos ser tan duras con el- defendió Applejack- ellos han salvado este reino en innumerables ocasiones y debemos estar agradecidas.

-pero de todas maneras todos ellos son peligrosos, incluso Discord tiene cercanía con ellos - respondió Rainbow quien recibió una fulminante mirada de Twilight.

-dime cuantas veces nos han demostrado lo contrario y nos han ayudado

-oigan chicas no debemos pelear por dudar de nuestros amigos- interfirió Pinkie intentando calmar los ánimos pero por la mirada de Rainbow decía otra cosa.

-¿amigos? ¿En serio crees que las criaturas que crearon a Ragnarok son nuestros amigos? Por culpa de ellos desapareció un reino por más de mil años.

-¿sabías que gracias a ellos evitaron que Nightmare Moon provocara la noche eterna? – Respondió Twilight y todas reaccionaron con sorpresa- Fire llegó aquí con la intención de proteger su mundo y terminó salvándonos de la destrucción total. Celestia mintió sobre la historia y además nos ocultó que Paradise era una guardiana –Twilight parecía bastante enojada y la discusión que tenia con Rainbow era bastante acalorada. Ni una de las otras sabia que decir- lamento decirlo pero si no fuera por la intervención de los humanos ni Starwells hubiera descubierto la magia negra

Antes de que la conversación siguiera una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó el pueblo de Ponyville a lo cual solo lo tomaron como la típica llegada de Luna en su carruaje arrancado por los guardias reales que están a su disposición. Eso es lo que creyeron hasta que una voz muy potente dijo:

-Ciudadanos de Ponyville ha llegado la hora de cobrar el verdadero trono de este reino

En ese instante seis figuras con largas capas de distintos matices y en el de en medio destacaban el estilo azul oscuro profundo como el pelo de Luna pero también había trajes flameantes y otro verde donde predominaba el estilo de un dríade (espíritu del bosque para los que no sepan) y otros que parecían un mar tempestuoso y en los bordes espuma de olas y otro rojo sangre con bordes dorados.

-Hemos venido con la intención de finalmente hacer que este mundo se maneje por el verdadero orden el cual es de Nightmare Moon- dice la figura de la capa verde que estaba al lado de la criatura de capa estelar- nosotros fuimos creados con la intención de traer la verdadera gloria a Equestria-alzó su brazo y varias plantas crecieron del suelo- a menos que quieran pelear con uno de nosotros, en ese caso nosotros no invadiremos este reino ni ningún otro

La figura verde descendió a tierra quedando en frente de la mayoría de las portadoras y a pesar de que Twilight intento identificar al chico pero la capucha producía una profunda oscuridad por lo cual no se podía ver nada.

-¿acaso nadie quiere desafiar nuestro poder?

-yo lo haré-la figura ni se inmutó al ver quién iba a pelear era Twilight- como portadora del elemento de la armonía y alumna de los magos de Equestria yo pelearé

-está bien- la criatura se irguió frente a ella- atácame con lo mejor que tengas, usa todo tu poder "alumna"

Twilight lanzó un gran rayo de energía que empujó el campo de protección varios metros y de manera incontenible. Pasaron minutos y ese rayo no se detenía y el escudo se mantenía intacto pero el resto de criaturas finalmente bajó y detuvieron a Twilight.

-oigan eso es trampa-gritó Rainbow lanzándose a gran velocidad pero un aura azul la tomó de la cola- suéltenme imbéciles –lanzaba varios golpes al aire- peleen, vamos, no sean cobardes

-disculpen por favor- se escuchó una voz muy familiar de una de las criaturas que tenía una capa estelar- pero no queríamos asustar a nadie.

Todos se quitaron las capuchas y se dieron cuenta de que eran Fire y los demás. Y todos se impresionaron al ver a Discord como humano (era un rostro bastante apuesto cercano al estilo adulto con estilo) quien no podía parar de reírse. La criatura verde resultó ser Poma quien regresó con varias cortadas en su rostro y con una sonrisa.

-creo que mi plan salió a la perfección-dijo triunfante- por ahora comprobé que Twilight nos podrás ayudar de ahora en adelante.

-tu dijiste que solo los asustaríamos-Exclamó Fire con enojo- no pensé que era una prueba para Twilight.

-Tú me dijiste que investigara los poderes de Twilight y te avisara si tenía avances, bueno aquí está la prueba.

-¡esperen! –Gritó Pinkie asustando a todos- Poma me dijo que usaría un traje de Indiana Jones y eso no se parece a lo que me dijiste –se acercó y le puso un casco en el pecho- tu me lo dijiste.

-y no me olvidé de eso- se sacó la naturalezca capa y efectivamente tenía el traje de Indiana Jones copiado a la perfección con el clásico sombrero y látigo- y los demás también estaban disfrazados pero yo tengo más estilo.

-espera- Rainbow se acercó rápidamente a Rainbow al rostro de Poma Jones (ba dum ts… espero que lo entiendas)- me copiaste mi traje

-no lo hice- respondió- solo que la poni que copias es una copia del personaje que yo copio

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-tú no entiendes pero otros entenderán (guiño del narrador al lector) algún día romperás la cuarta pared como yo o Pinkie

-no sé a qué te refieres pero mando saludos allá afuera al chico de los reviews- respondió la aludida.

-¿crees que sea contagioso?-pregunto por lo bajo a Twilight

-no lo sé pero en cualquier caso espero que no sea una pandemia-respondió

-vaya vaya hace tiempo que no veía reír a mi hermano-dijo una voz misteriosa que estaba detrás de Fire.

Cuando Fire se dio vuelta se encontró con dos chicas a lo cual él se quedó paralizado al igual que todos. Solo Poma y Paradise sabían quienes eran

-¿Kelpie? –recibió una fuerte bofetada girando hacia Poma.

-¿te lo merecías?- preguntó Poma

-en realidad no tenia motivo- se paró aturdido y miró a la otra chica- ¿Roxer?- recibe otra bofetada volviendo a girar hacia Poma

-¿eso también no te lo merecías?-volvió a preguntar

-en realidad debió haberme pateado en la entrepierna


	27. Ultimo recorrido Dimensional Pt1

**El último recorrido dimensional pt1**

 **Aviso: he elegido a mis personajes favoritos (y dos nuevos) para dos capítulos especiales larga duración en el cual mostraremos el último recorrido dimensional en busca de Calipso. (Se acerca el final T.T).**

Noche de Nightmare y dos gemelos humanos se abrazaron después de meses sin poder verse. No hay nada más importante que la familia y esto para Fire es algo muy serio.

-ahora dime ¿qué hiciste con la corte?- pregunto con ansiedad-tú eras la única que podía manejarlo

-no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿te acuerdas de tu amigo? El guerrero que te rompió el brazo.

-¿Blaster? –Pregunto con sorpresa- ¿no que era sicario y andaba por el medio oriente?

-sep pero ahora quería devolverte el favor por salvarlo en la revuelta de Starling. Dijo que enviaba saludos y te golpeara por no acompañarlo.

-eso explica mucho-respondió tocándose la mejilla que estaba roja- ¿para qué viniste?

-me enviaron a buscarte- se abrió un portal al lado de ella y tomó a Fire por la capa que aun llevaba puesta, entre el forcejeo Poma, Pari y Roxer intervinieron. Poma sujetando a la hermana Fire, Roxer empujando a Fire y Paradise intentando separarlos- tengo que devolverlo suéltame simio subdesarrollado

-tu hermana ni siquiera pregunta quien soy –Poma dirigió su mano hacia la túnica de Fire pero fue detenida

-Roxer tenemos que quedarnos, es nuestra última oportunidad para atrapar a Arcana-exclamó Pari

-Paradise, Fire debe volver a la corte. Solo Fire puede encargarse de las guerras… solo te envié para saber si estaba bien y tu misión ya ha concluido.

Finalmente Fire lanzo una onda expansiva haciéndonos retroceder.

-¿Alguien sabe que está pasando?- preguntó Twilight

-no- respondieron todas al unisonó.

-Kelpie por favor yo ya te cuidé todo lo que pude y no quiero que tú lo hagas conmigo

-lo siento Flamita pero no puedo seguir con el corazón en la mano por las peleas en las que no me has dejado ayudarte.

Cuando Fire escuchó Flamita su color pasó de blanco a rojo en un segundo. Ya se le había olvidado que Kelpie lo llamaba así.

-no soy flamita ahora vuelve a casa o le diré a nuestra madre lo que le hiciste a su jarrón con las cenizas de Artur.

\- yo no tengo la culpa de confundir el café con las cenizas además el sabor de Excalibur era igual que el café negro.

-te bebiste el jarrón entero y después le echaste las cenizas de un gato que quemó Pyro.

En ese instante un gato solar de dos metros de altura apareció en la espalda de Fire acariciándolo con su cabeza. Fire giró y miro a Pyro sin ninguna sorpresa aunque todos se preguntaron donde había estado todo este tiempo. Fire al ver a Pyro se paró en su lomo y hablo a todos los presentes

-disculpen por el susto que hayamos causado anteriormente pero ahora nos debemos retirar por el momento. Pronto regresaremos y seguiremos celebrando el aniversario de redención de la novia de Poma -una manzana le llegó en la cara y al buscarlo vio que Poma estaba silbando inocentemente- como sea, me tengo que llevar a su princesa a otro lugar por el momento.

-Fire espera, nosotras también queremos ir –dijo Twilight acercándose con las portadoras al grupo- queremos ir con ustedes en su expedición.

-lo siento pero es muy peligroso y solo magos experimentados pueden- la frase fue frenada por Twilight quien tomó con sus cascos la túnica de Fire.

-escúchame bien humano, tú no eres el único que puede sacar fuego por su cuerpo –literalmente Twilight estaba en llamas en su crin y cola y su tono pasó de morado a blanco- estudié demasiado como para evitar que este día llegara y si no me llevas por lo menos a mí. Hare que estés más de cuatro horas el mismo rayo que soportó Poma.

Fire miró a Poma quien estaba sonriendo.

-¿tu le enseñaste?

-en realidad le sucede cada vez que se enoja. Aunque mis clases le han ayudado a manejar el proceso- saca una pequeña libreta- Doc me ayudó a medir los niveles necesarios de adrenalina y con un poco de práctica le enseñé una forma de activar un estado mágico similar al tuyo. Parece que ella fuera una elemental.

Fire estaba sorprendido al igual que todos los magos presentes (es una obviedad pero cada mundo tiene elementales y al parecer Equestria poseía uno sin saberlo) y despertando sospechas sobre Celestia, pero Fire no tiene una mala relación con ella y además haber devuelto a Paradise a su mundo natal es algo bueno.

-Fire, está bien. Vendrás con nosotros pero obedecerás a tu maestro en todo momento- Miró a Poma con seriedad- tú la cuidaras con tu vida, ella es muy importante.

-Señor sí señor, claro que sí señor, como usted diga señor-dijo con firmeza imitando una voz de general.

-ok. Kelpie necesito ir a buscar a Calipso, es muy importante para mí y lo sabes –la tomó de las manos- la dama del amanecer debe dejar que su hermano busque a quien más quiere.

Kelpie no podía dejar de ver los ojos suplicantes de su hermano. En cierta forma no lo podía resistir, por primera vez podía ver a su hermano con el brillo que ella casi había olvidado.

-debo estar loca pero está bien, esta será tu ultima búsqueda y después a casa

-Roxer ¿crees que podría quedarme con ellos una vez terminado esto?- Paradise parecía una hija pero por lo visto tienen una misma relación como Fire y su hermana- creo que ya se lo suficiente como para cuidarme sola.

-Pari tu más que nadie sabe por qué estas a mi cuidado. Por ahora quería ver a Fire para que me ayudara con un asunto importante.

-discutiremos eso después – interfirió Fire- es mi última oportunidad –un portal se abre a su lado- Pyro trazó un rastro el cual seguiremos hasta encontrar el a Calipso. Arcana sabía que si la encontraba sería muy difícil que ella ganara contra cinco magos.

-y tres criaturas de Equestria –agregó Poma.

-bueno entren rápido.

Al pasar Poma, Paradise, Twilight y Luna sintieron nauseas al salir y con un severo dolor de estomago ya que para algunos es su primera vez y para otros su cuerpo no asimila en pentagrama de Fire. Al llegar vieron que Fire tenía una ropa formal como la de un profesor de universidad y notaron también que estaban en una especie de preparatoria de un país asiático.

-Pyro detecto un rastro por este mundo – Fire no solo había cambiado de ropa si no que cambió de ropa (y de forma) a todo el grupo haciéndonos pasar por estudiantes (Roxer y Kelpie parecían inspectoras de la escuela)- ¿Tienes experiencia caminando Twilight?

-claro, me recuerda cuando estuve en Canterlot High

-esta ropa me es familiar- agregó Poma- ¿vamos a ver unos demonios? –Fire afirmo moviendo su cabeza y Poma se sorprendió- manténganse cerca mío chicas.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Snow- ¿acaso hay algún monstruo aquí?

-mejor no preguntes –respondió Poma nervioso- no debes olvidar que algunos demonios son muy lujuriosos.

Caminaron hacia un edificio del recinto que parecía abandonado, en la puerta se veía un cartel con una inscripción en japonés pero Fire lograba entenderlo y les dijo que este edificio era del club de ocultismo. Al entrar el ambiente era lúgubre, los pasillos eran largos y oscuros pero extrañamente muy elegante. Fire parecía conocer perfectamente el lugar ya que ni siquiera se confundía con las puertas que llevaban a distintas habitaciones. Por parte de Poma, el miedo se apoderaba de el ya que ese universo ya lo había visto y los demás simplemente seguían al mago incrédulos de lo que iban a encontrar conversando sobre el asunto de la novia de Fire. Algunas de sus preguntas seguían el mismo patrón como ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Era buena persona? ¿Estuvo con otras personas a parte de Fire? Y al final de todas sus preguntas decían que primero la deben conocer ustedes y dar su opinión. Al llegar a la puerta del salón principal se escucharon varias risitas y sonidos de persecución corriendo por el salón.

-llegamos en un mal momento- dijo Poma por lo bajo- creo que debemos esperar a que se calmen las cosas.

Fire solo vio a Poma con una sonrisa.

-pero si están haciendo lo mismo que haces tú por las noches- Poma no sabía que decir- tenemos la misma esencia con estos chicos.

Al abrir la puerta había cinco chicas sobre un chico que estaba en el suelo. Todos estaban sorprendidos menos Fire quien ya estaba familiarizado con estas escenas.

-buenos días señorita Gremory –dijo Fire en japonés con una reverencia- lamento importunarla con mi presencia –miro a Poma quien abrió su libro y recitó un hechizo de traducción- estos son mis discípulos y venimos a hacer unas preguntas.

-no tenias que realizar tales formalidades Fire- dijo una chica pelirroja y de gran delantera que tenía un gran parecido a Xanandra- solo dime que necesitas.

Esa escena no podía ser más extraña ya que era casi imposible que Fire conociera a ese demonio ya que es de un inframundo distinto o tal vez no. Lo que remataba la situación es que tres del otro grupo también no entendían que pasaba y eso era un tanto extraño.

-presidenta ¿usted conoce a estas personas? –pregunto el chico que estaba en el suelo anteriormente.

-no te preocupes Issei. Conozco a tres de ellos hace mucho tiempo- le dijo ella- Fire fue quien estuvo el día que me habían regalado a Koneko. A todo esto ¿Dónde está tu gato Fire?

El mago apunto hacia un sillón donde estaba Pyro jugando con una niña pequeña (no representaba más de trece años) con orejas de gato y cola.

-¿todavía no le das una forma humana al tuyo?

-nunca fue necesario Rias pero volviendo al tema.

Mientras conversaba el asunto de Calipso una de las chicas de pelo negro se acerco a Poma quien estaba nervioso ante la presencia de una chica que aparte de linda se conocía por ser una sádica suprema (o así la conocen en el anime que Poma había visto).

-vaya vaya, Fire tiene un nuevo discípulo-dijo ella mientras que se acercaba a pocos centímetros de el- pensé que Roxer iba a ser la única –dijo estando a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Poma iba a responder pero cuatro pares de brazos lo rodearon alejándolo de la chica. Poma entendía tres pares de brazos pero el cuarto no sabía de quien provenía. Al girar vio a Twilight que estaba pegada a su espalda al frente estaba Xana, Snow y Luna discutiendo con la chica en frente de Poma.

-Twilight ya me puedes soltar –La poni humanizada abrió los ojos y soltó a Poma sorprendiéndose ella misma por lo que pasó- ¿estás celosa?

-claro que no –responde nerviosa- solo no me gusta que mi maestro sea acosado

Poma estaba mirando su cuello con una sonrisa. Es raro ver que la persona que menos dabas por hecho que no le gustabas termina revelando sus sentimientos de manera sorpresiva. Poma no podía estar más confundido ya que estaba conociendo a las chicas demonio que en cierta forma deseaba conocer (su pasado se vuelve oscuro cuando recuerda a las lolis).

-vaya vaya. No sabía que Fire fuera tu padre –respondió la chica a Xana- no ha cambiado absolutamente nada. Debo admitir que desde pequeña me pareció un chico muy apuesto- agregó con un tono extremadamente seductor- su porte de caballero y sus ojos rojos eran algo que me encantaba.

Issei el chico que probablemente estaba por ser abusado miró a la chica de pelo negro con algo de celos, Poma miraba interesado esa escena y se acerco a él.

-al parecer tú no te conformas con una –dijo Poma mientras el Issei se ponía nervioso- se que la chica se llama Akeno también pero regresaré al tema.

-oye espera ¿Por qué eres tan amistoso? –pregunto él a Poma.

-es que tengo el mismo dilema tuyo pero más enredado y difícil. Pronto tendré que responder a una pregunta y estoy aprovechando cada momento para encontrar una solución

-eso no es difícil después de todo tienes que solo protegerlas- respondió Issei- podrías usar el sistema de los demonios y tenerlas a todas

-Eso es porque esta todo en desarrollo pero que va pasar cuando termine.

Poma solo lo miró con veía a Fire hablar con Rias quien estaba en el escritorio

-Calipso visitó el inframundo con una chica parecida a tu hermana- agregó Rias- robaron varias cosas de los distintos clanes y desaparecieron. Hasta ahora no la hemos encontrado.

-no culpes al inframundo de Calipso por esto, tu sabes lo que costo resolver el asunto de los inframundos y ella no tiene control de sí misma. Pero aun así muchas gracias por la información.

-Fire ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más y conoces a todos mis Siervos? –Pregunto la chica pelirroja- ha pasado cientos de años sin tus visitas y nuevas personas han llegado.

-lo siento pero debo cuidar a mi familia y tengo poco tiempo pero aun así gracias. A todo esto Pyro extrañó a Koneko por lo visto.

El felino solar se había quedado dormido en las piernas de la pequeña quien acariciaba al gato y le hablaba.

-hubiera sido bueno que hubieran salido de la misma camada –inquirió Rias- después de todo Pyro y ella tienen la misma edad.

Volviendo a la conversación de las chicas.

-un pelo que le toques a Poma y ten por seguro que pasaré por alto los problemas diplomáticos- dijo Xana con un aura roja rodeándola, pero paró cuando la mano de Roxer tomo su cabeza.

-Xana a veces pienso que a tus ciento veinticinco años te sigues comportando como una niña- suspiró Roxer.

-vaya vaya Roxer todavía no ha cambiado nada – agrega Akeno- no tienes por qué perder las esperanzas con Fire.

-cállate- respondió Roxer sonrojada- yo solo vine a devolverlo a nuestro mundo.

-bueno entonces no te importaría que.

Niños he aquí el siguiente consejo sobre la situación de dos niñitas (Yandere y Tsundere *espero que entiendan lo que me refiero con esto) que conversan sobre otro niño y una de las niñitas (sadista) tiene la idea de agarrarte por la espalda en frente de la otra… CORRE, CORRE, NO HAY ESCAPATORIA MORIREMOS TODOS ANTES DE QUE DEMOS EL PRIMER PASO.

 **Volviendo a la historia :3**

Fire terminó con dos senos en su cara y un duelo a muerte con el único demonio hombre de la habitación, Poma pegado a una pared con el resto de las chicas de la habitación sobre su cuerpo en posiciones que no debería mencionar pero debo decir que estaban de una manera profundamente sexual y Roxer en medio de un agujero que estaba en medio del salón completamente sonrojada.

-vaya vaya Fire por favor se más gentil –dice Akeno quien estaba sobre Fire quien se ahogaba.

-FIRE SALVAME –grito Poma inmovilizado por la niña quien estaba a punto de romperle el brazo (cuartos traseros sobre rostro. a tu imaginación)- AYUDAAAA –lo quebró.

Fire se zafó de la trampa mortal y de un chasquido todo vuelve a su lugar. Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-perdonporRoxernuncavolveraapasaryomevoygraciasporlaayudachao – abrió un portal y los metió dentro en un parpadeo.

 **En nuestra Equestria**

-¿lo puedes ver Vynil?- dijo doctor whooves con una especie de radar entre sus cascos y unos audífonos en sus orejas- las ondas están fluctuando tal como la presencia de Poma y Fire juntos.

-te refieres al beat sintetizado que aparece en mis audífonos- responde ella.

-en realidad esto interfiere en todo aparato electrónico- responde Doc anotándolo en una libreta.

-¿Puedo grabarlos? Este sonido es perfecto para mi próximo evento y creo que puedo reproducirlo- dijo ella quitándole el radar a Doc.

-yo no sé que está saliendo mal- dice Derpy saltando en una nube- ¿quieren ayuda?

-claro necesito que me traigas el amplificador destrozado de mi casa lo más despacio que puedas- dice Doc mientras Derpy se iba.

-¿estás seguro que es buena idea?- preguntó Vynil preocupada.

\- psicología inversa activada- responde Doc con tono de alardeo

-eso no tiene- un amplificador gigante cae al lado de Vynil haciéndola saltar sobre Doc.

-¿es este?- pregunta Derpy.

-se acerca, gracias Derpy- Derpy le sonríe a Doc y Vynil lo mira y rápidamente se baja.

-¿Cómo es posible que no aparecimos en ningún capitulo?-pregunta Vynil- Poma y Pinkie no son los únicos que rompen la cuarta pared- seria una magnifica historia.

-quiza en otra ocasión Vynil- responde Doc encogiendo los hombros- ahora todos entren a la maquina M.P.T.A.R.D.I.S (Machine Pony Time And Relatives Dimensions In Space o en español maquina poni que maneja tiempo y relativas dimensiones en el espacio ¿entiendes? ¿Who o Whooves? Es un chiste muy geek -He estado preparando esto desde que Poma llegó- apareció una especie de cabina de teléfono y Doc presiona un botón del amplificador haciéndolo disminuir su tamaño- estoy emocionado.

-¿Dónde salió esa máquina?- preguntó Vynil sorprendida mientras examinaba la cabina y Derpy se se colocó en la puerta.

-es un invento complicado que viaja a cualquier parte y cualquier era según mi teoría- abre la puerta y un salón gigante lleno de maquinas estaba en el interior que llego a hacer que Vynil se quitara sus gafas para ver dentro- y por supuesto también posee un espacio propio para tener todas mis maquinas dentro.

-¿Qué es esto?- dice Derpy con una herramienta en sus cascos.

-eso es un destornillador Derpy- responde la unicornio.

-SUELTA ESO- grita Doc quitándole el destornillador a Derpy quien apretó un botón sacando un rayo laser.

-Perdon-responde Derpy dejando sus cascos detrás para no tomar nada.

-¿Cuál es tu plan ahora Doc?

-tenemos que ir al imperio de cristal para ir a buscar una fuente de energía- entran los tres a la M.P.T.A.R. – por lo visto necesitaremos hacer tiempo para cuando lleguen ellas- presiona un botón de un panel que había en entrada y la cabina desaparece.

Mientras tanto una poni gris caminaba por esa misma calle.

-es una gran falta de respeto que estos chicos no les guste la música clásica- dice ella con enojo- pronto me necesitaran para algún evento y no estaré ahí.

Dos patas blancas salen de la nada y la toman de la cola.

-tu tampoco te quedaras fuera Octavia.

La arrastran dentro y un fuerte sonido desaparece a Octavia.

 **El FIN**

 **Okno**

 **Nota: siguiente cap recorreré mas dimensiones y entrego avances de dos proyectos nuevos**

 **1.M.P.T.A.R.D.I.S nuevo fic. Bienaventurados sean todos cuando lean la aventura con el estilo más británico y Ponistico de todos manteniéndose en el mismo universo de Poma.**

 **oscuros. Termina una historia y comienza la verdadera diversión. Fire hace todas las cosas por el bien de todos pero aun así siempre existirá la lógica "sin oscuridad no hay luz" tres magos protegerán la oscuridad por el bien de todos**

 **CHAO.**


	28. Ultimo recorrido Dimensional Pt2

**Ultimo recorrido dimensional pt.2**

Primera dimensión que alguien llega y el brazo de uno de los magos está roto por el temible temperamento de una chica de dos mil años. Antes de seguir se debe aclarar que la edad de Fire es mayor a la de todo el grupo (menos Kelpie por la obviedad de que los dos son gemelos) ya que se podría decir que más de mil años es una cifra que se podría extender largamente… cinco mil si damos una cifra. Todos estaban reunidos en un oscuro bosque rodeados por un pentagrama en el suelo que puso Fire para protegerse.

-Cuidado con el brazo- se quejó Poma- creo que.

Fire tomó su chaqueta y la levantó mostrando su brazo el cual se le había salido el hueso. En el momento dos de las chicas se desmayaron (Snow y Luna) y Twilight se tapó los ojos antes de que le levantaran la manga. Fire solo acomodó el hueso haciendo gritar a Poma.

-pareces una niña- respondió Fire- a menos que hayan roto todos tus huesos y te hayan dejado un forado de cinco centímetros en tu estomago esto no es nada- le colocó un vendaje y pasó su mano con un pequeño resplandor en su palma- este vendaje te permitirá mover tu brazo hasta que se recupere.

-Fire ¿Qué son estas nota?- se acercó Twilight con un papel en su mano que tenía un papel en su mano- Dice "vengan a jugar" ¿Qué significa?

-no lo sé jamás vine a este mundo- una bola de fuego azul se forma en su mano y la dirige hacia los arboles- este lugar está lleno de notas.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Fire –agregó Roxer preocupada-me recuerda a las emboscadas que nos realizaron los necromantes durante la noche.

-Twili necesito que me prestes la nota un poco –dijo Poma tratando de sonrojar a Twilight con éxito. Al entregársela vio que una de las figuras tenía líneas ondeantes saliendo de su cuerpo y la sonrisa de Poma se esfumó y se convirtió en nerviosismo- Fire abre el portal ahora.

-¿Por qué? Quizá Calipso esté en este mundo

-en serio Fire abre un portal rápido

Poma se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Sabía que una entidad que no posee presencia (por ende nadie puede sentir que está cerca de alguien) estaba rondando. Era la criatura que quizá no muy poderosa pero en sí muy horrorosa estaba cerca.

-Hermano ¿Qué es eso?-interfirió Kelpie también nerviosa mientras veía hacia unos árboles.

-¿Qué viste?- respondió Fire girando hacia ella pero sin ver nada.

-Poma algo nos está observando –dijo Luna mientras se agarraba a uno de sus brazos- vi una figura por allá- apuntó a la izquierda del lugar de avistamiento de Kelpie.

En el mismo instante los celos de Xana y Snow salieron al aire y Xana lo tomo de su brazo herido y Snow lo abrazó por la espalda.

-si algo se acerca protégeme- Dijo Snow.

 **Nota intermedia: ahora que me doy cuenta Snow es una chica bastante fría desde que la cree no le agrego ningún tipo de cambio en su tono, simplemente habla como la hermana de Pinkie (es una pena que solo yo pude sentirlo así *pena interior* ) además si tú lo has notado házmelo saber (enserio necesito saber cómo hacerlo más notorio) Rompí el ambiente de horror XD pero bueno sigamos que ya no puedes tomar nada enserio después de esta nota.**

-aléjense de mi prometido- exclamó Xana enojada- solo es mío.

\- objeción – replicó Snow- quitarle la virginidad a un humano no significa que sea tu propiedad.

-COMO LO SABE- grita Poma dentro de sí.

-no me importa-respondió Luna- yo fui la primera y yo lo tomaré como mío.

-Chicas- dijo Fire de manera extraña haciendo que todos lo miraran.

-¿Qué ocurre hermano?

-no me refiero a eso digo que hay niñas- Fire gira hacia ellos con un cuchillo carnicero en su estomago y una criatura gigante y sin rostro detrás de él- Kelpie el portal- La criatura sacó tentáculos de su espalda y tomó a Fire levantándolo hasta su rostro haciendo que todas gritaran y Poma lanzara una bola de fuego a la cara (o superficie plana en vez de rostro) haciendo que lo bajara.

-Les dije que había alguien- gritó Poma mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a Kelpie para que abriera el portal- teníamos que visitar el puto mundo de Slender.

Al lado de la criatura se veían varios niños con cuchillos tratando de apuñalar a Fire quien contuvo a todos en una esfera. De manera repentina la criatura se quedó mirando a Twilght quien cayó gritando y tapándose los oídos.

-mierda- Poma corrió hacia Twilight y la tomó en sus brazos- ¿ya lo abriste?

-rápido corran- gritó Kelpié- entren rapido.

-ustedes entren- gritó Fire- este monstruo hipnotizó a los niños.

-no podemos hacer nada Fire entra- Fire no se movió así que Roxer lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo metió al portal- no podemos ayudar a todos los mundos.

En la Equestria con la banda de Doc.

-Esto es impresionante- dijo el maravillado por su máquina- el flujo de energía se vuelto autosustentable. Mi maquina no necesita combustible.

-Doc –interfirió Vynil- se que te has impresionado bastante y todo pero por lo menos dime donde estamos.

Unos griffins vuelan sobre ellos quienes están en frente de la M.P.T.A.R.D.I.S.

-bueno fue un error de cálculo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se tomaba el cuello- todavía no amanece al parecer

-han pasado solo una hora desde que me raptaron- replicó Octavia- todavía no son las doce y ya quemaron una casa.

Nadie excepto Octavia se había dado cuenta que la razón por la que había tantos Griffins volando era porque Derpy tenía el destornillador laser que escondió atrás de ella mientras sonreía sospechosamente.

-creo que es momento de entrar a la maquina.

-¿Por qué Doc?

\- no se quizá porque hay varias criaturas que vienen hacia nosotros

Griffins enojados, mas, ponis inexpertos en lucha, el resultado. Varios griffins con la cara aplastada en el suelo ya que los inexpertos tenían una maquina tele transportadora. Durante el viaje dimensional Doc manejaba la maquina hasta que chocó con algo.

-¿Qué pasa Doc?

-otro viajero interdimensional- aprieta un botón y va hacia la puerta y la abre- ¿QUIEN TE ENSEÑÓ A MANEJAR ANIMAL?

De repente se ve otra máquina igual a la de doc y se abre la puerta saliendo alguien con un aire semejante al de doc.

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA INTENTO DE PLAGIO BARATO- cierra la puerta y Doc también volviendo tranquilamente a la sala de control.

-¿Quién era doc?-pregunto Vyinil.

-un yo de otra dimensión-dijo calmadamente mientras todas se miraban sorprendidas- ¿Qué? Cuando muera tendrá que reemplazarme otro yo- todas quedan impactadas.

(¿Entienden? Whoves ¿yo de otra dimensión? No sé por que lo intento)

Volviendo al viaje de Fire.

-¿Crees que somos muy obvios?-preguntó Poma

-no lo creo-respondió Fire- estoy seguro que hace poco vi a un humano- respondió Fire.

-no sé por que me gusta este mundo- agregó Paradise- tiene ese toque animal que me gusta ver en los humanos.

De repente una chica (o tal vez perro no era muy seguro pero parecía mitad humana y mitad perro) se acercó con una alcancía.

-¿quiere hacer una donación para nuestra colecta escolar?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa mientras movía su cola.

-espera un segundo- dijo Poma sonriendo.

No lo pudo resistir así que se sacó su chaqueta (cambiaron de ropa para pasar desapercibidos) y se cubrió la cabeza lanzando una carcajada, no lo podía evitar es que era muy gracioso. Al parecer a la chica no le gustó así que se dirigió a Fire.

-disculpe señorita- metió su mano en su bolsillo y le dio un zafiro (¿de dónde saca eso? De su bolsillo y lo puse porque yolo) y la chica lo miró impactada- ¿necesita más?

-no gracias- respondió ella- esto es suficiente.

-tal vez para tu colecta pero eres muy amable- sacó otro zafiro- esto tómalo como un regalo de mi parte para ti, me pareces muy agradable.

La chica estaba boquiabierta pero lo único que reaccionó fue saltar a darle un abrazo a Fire y decirle gracias sin parar, Poma no pudo evitar reírse al ver como movía su cola. Simplemente era gracioso.

-no necesitas agradecerme, espero que te vaya bien- se retiraron a un callejón y Fire nuevamente sacó una bola de fuego azul y la puso en frente del- parece que se escondieron por mucho tiempo aquí pero se fueron hace poco.

-¿te gustan los furris? ¿Enserio?- dijo Poma conteniendo su risa.

-pongámoslo de este modo ¿Qué es peor? ¿Algo que es de tu misma especie o algo por lo que dirían zoofilico? Y por lo visto a ti te gusta lo segundo

(¿TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?)

Y regresando a nuestra Equestria (esto es muy repetitivo *sonido de abrir puerta* ¿Quién mierda escribe esto? *sonido que cierran la puerta* bueno soy un nuevo narrador ahora sigamos) con doc quien por fin le dio a la localización.

-bien este es el octavo intento pero dimos con la localización- dijo Doc cansado.

-¿Quién es ese humano rubio de ahí?- pregunto Derpy.

-parece que nos trajiste a otra dimensión- dijo Vynil enojada.

Doc con una sonrisa entro a la maquina y gritó.

-HIJO DE P.

Fin del cap.

 **Nota: quiero alargar el viaje :3**


	29. Fin de un ciclo

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** **Amigos míos hoy no habrá nuevo cap por razones múltiples que voy a explicar a continuación.**

 **1:** **INCONFORMIDAD DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **Mientras avanzo en la historia hago múltiples cambios que consisten en narrador protagonista, testigo y omnisciente y tales cambios hacen que la historia sea como un hibrido muy malo de una historia con buenos personajes.**

 **También mi estilo de escritura la he cambiado y el ultimo cambio resultó el indicado y adecuado y me permite desenvolver de mejor manera a cualquier personaje y puedo hacer que el mismo cap tenga la adecuada cantidad de letras y sea más largo (como verán mis historias tienen solo mil palabras y la nueva técnica que uso me permite usar dos mil palabras y asi el capitulo tiene el largo indicado que a todos los lectores de le gusta.**

 **2:** **GRACIAS N1GOOD**

 **Agradezco a los pocos lectores que tengo pero si quieren un buen capitulo necesito su opinión de cómo hacerlo y no podemos hacer que solamente el escritor de "amor de corazón" muestre su opinión, de todos los reviews que tengo solo uno no era de N1GOOD y solamente me mostró un pequeño error que tenia. Perdón si parezco enojado pero es verdad, la ventaja de es que cuando encuentras una historia estrenada no solo el escritor puede modificar la historia, si no que tu también lo puedes hacer dándole opiniones constructivas, dándole personajes que pida o ofreciéndoles frases que encajen perfecto en una historia, se supone que escribo para una comunidad didacta y en busca de historias que tengan algo de ellos en las historias pues bueno yo les doy historias y lo minino que espero es que ustedes me den ideas para avanzarlas. Después de todo no nos pagan a nosotros por entretenerlos a ustedes, les damos diversión gratuita cada semana o mes esperando que a ustedes le guste y nos den su opinión y solo con eso un escritor es feliz. Todos trabajan y estudian y hacemos un pequeño tiempo por ustedes.**

 **3:** **COORDINACION DE MIS HISTORIAS**

 **Tengo proyectos preparados y algunos ya tienen cierto éxito por las opiniones de los lectores. Si vamos a hacer un reboot a esta página primero debemos coordinar todas las historias para así tener entretenido al público variado haciendo capítulos y subirlos todos de una vez y la gente no tenga que revisar la pagina todos los días esperando un nuevo capítulo y desde ahora respetaré esta regla hasta donde mis deberes y estudios me lo permitan.**

 **CONCLUSION DE LA MALA NOTICIA AHORA LES DARE UNA BUENA QUE LES VA A INTERESAR SI O SI**

 **A pesar de todo estoy demasiado encariñado con estos personajes y pienso que todavía tienen mucho que contar y mostrar así que hare lo siguiente. Esta historia va a tener un remake.**

 **METAMORFOSIS: "SUCESOS INESPERADOS" A "PROTECTORES DE LA ARMONIA"**

 **Esta serie ocupa mismos personajes e historia pero la narrativa y las acciones cambiaran.**

 **Protectores de la armonía simplemente va a ser una remasterización que se ha de estrenar la próxima semana. Los nombres de los capítulos serán diferentes a causa de que no borraré esta serie para que los nuevos vean esta si quieren capítulos más rápidos**

 **ULTIMA INFORMACION.**

 **LA NUEVA HISTORIA DE MI PAGINA QUE LES VA A GUSTAR.**

 **Si te gusta la acción tragedia y romance te aconsejo que leas mi nueva historia llamada "Una nueva Equestria" donde encarnamos a cuatro personajes en busca de liberar Equestria de sus creppypastas bronies preferidos entre los más icónicos Rainbow Factory y Pinkamena Diane Pie donde hacemos un viaje emocional muy profundo y serio donde respondemos a una pregunta ¿Qué pasaría verdaderamente si un humano entra a Equestria? La narrativa es genial y es muy profunda, te invito a que la leas y me des tu opinión esta vez tienes que participar, te aconsejo que la compartas y me envíes mensajes de tus oc´s por inbox y yo en algún capitulo lo agregaré (también furris si quieres) esta historia es más interactiva y muy interesante. Si quieres leelo mientras escribo la remasterización de la otra serie.**

 **BUENO ESO ES TODA LA INFORMACION. AGRADEZCO QUE HAYAS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ PERO ES HORA DE UN CAMBIO POSITIVO, NOS VEMOS EN LA NUEVA SERIE Y COMPARTE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS.**

 **FIN DEL CICLO.**


End file.
